Soul Bound Detective Book one: Trials
by Dark ring of hope
Summary: With the power of a demon around my neck, my job is suddenly altered when the fate of my world is endangered. Lies and secrets unfold as I join Yusuke in an effort to stop a tunnel to demon world, but will the person I care for the most forgive me when he finds out the truth? Kurama X OC slight AU
1. Chapter 1: Setting the Stage

**Here it is, the story I've been working on for two years now, i am now writing it. This chapter begins the first of three 'books' i have planned for this story line. Trials is a slight AU that takes place during Chapter Black but i assure you it is important to the story and that i will not be retelling the season. Frankly if i wanted to retell it there would be little point, in sted this story weaves in and out of the CB season. I promises it will be entertaining I've been working hard with my Bata/Alfa reader to make this an enjoyable read. **

**Enjoy the first chapter - it kind of skips around a little but this is the only chapter where it will :)  
**

* * *

**Soul-Bound Detective Book one: Trials**

Chapter one: setting the stage

It was somewhat annoying, sitting here and listening. My mind was too wild for this type of talk; this boring, serious talk that was worrisome and tiring. But it was important I guess, because plans were about to be set in motion. I watched them quietly, holding back the yawn that threatened to come out wondering once again why Koenma had suddenly altered my job. But I didn't question it. It wasn't my place and I suppose this was good for me, to be doing something different.

So I watched and I listened to them. The older lady – a friend of Koenma's, a well-known psychic, known to the world, unlike the one that had trained me – Genkai was interesting and wise and yet intense. One had to be so to be smirking as she helped make a plan with three boys to catch her student just to prove a point.

I looked to the boys; they were around my age, and all still wearing their uniforms, one of which was from my school. I smiled remembering the disbelieving look Kaito'd had when he'd found out about me. He ignored me for the moment, as did the rest of them, which was fine.

It took a while, but after about an hour the boys left the strange house we were in to find Yusuke. I pressed my lips, I had met the boy a few times, but we weren't close friends. We knew of each other enough not to get in each other's way. Though it seemed that was all about to change now.

Genkai look to me and smirked. "If only my mule of a student could learn from you. It might be interesting to see him quiet for once."

I laughed slightly shoving off from my place against the wall. "It's a boys nature to be rowdy, he'll calm down once he's married...maybe," I replied smiling. The older women snorted.

"How is Kyo doing these days?" she asked me and I tilted my head thinking.

"I haven't seen Master Kyo in a few months... but last time I did he was doing well. He still looks way to young for his age," I muttered laughing. Genkai nodded her head before crossing her arms behind her back and walking off.

I sighed brushing pale bond hair from my face before grunting, taking a hair band from my wrist, and pulling back my long hair to fix into a pony tail.

Kyo. I sighed again. I missed my master. I bit my thumbnail, groaning as peach fuzzy fell from my head creating a hazy stream of blond over my eyes. God I hated my hair.

While I waited I took to recalling my last meeting with Koenma. It had been a strange one. The reason for that was simply because Spirit Detective and Soul Detective were different. Yusuke took care of the more life threatening jobs, ones that had such high stakes at times; I was glad that he was doing them.

My job was simpler, but still dangerous. I was the one that normally found the problems. A hunch or a tip off to Spirit World and I'd be on the job. In short my job was this: find the problem, define it, see if I can stop it, and, if not, report back with all the critical information. My hands were dirty with the blood of my enemies too, but I wasn't powerful like the Spirit Detective; most enemies were too strong.

I had been the one to track Rando, and figure out his next target; I had found out Yukina's whereabouts and blocked out the mansion from top to bottom. Thought I had no part in the Dark Torment, I had given Koenma permission to call me in as back up if that was needed, and of course it hadn't been.

My part as the Soul Detective was mostly off the radar. I could live a somewhat normal life and let the Spirit Detective have the glory. So it had been surprising when I had come back with news of this tunnel to demon world that the prince had suddenly order me to meet up with Genkai and tell her what was going on. Further more I was to stay with Yusuke's team and help in any way I could.

Something was up, something that Koenma had withheld from all of us and I was worried. Biting my thumbnail again I sighed before I heard the shouting of Yusuke and I laughed. Boys.

"Genkai, what the hell is going on?"

I watched with mild interest as the spirited teen known as Kuwabara stood in boxers, easily towering over the older women. Genkai sighed.

"It will all be explained in due time Kuwabara," she muttered. "For now we need to see if my mule of a student can pass at lest one test in his life." Her gruff voice made the point that she did not see any reason to keep talking and so walked the short distance to the screen where a camera watched Yusuke try to figure out which one of his team mates was the importer.

I sighed looking to the redhead who was fuming silently and snorted. Walking over I tilted my head. His arms were still bound. "Easy, there's nothing to worry about. Well I guess there is but I assure you, your friends are fine." The boy blinked at me, eying me as I pulled at the rope that held his wrist bound behind him.

"Who are you?"

Stepping back I tiled my head watching him rub his wrists. "My name is Izumi Takara, I work for Koenma."

At the prince's name the boy seem to relax slightly. He scratched his head. "Can't believe I never saw a pretty girl like you there before."

I snorted and laughed waving my hand a bit. It seemed Baton's talk of him was true; even if his heart did belong to someone else, he couldn't help but hit on any girl he might see.

"Don't worry, few have seen me, or heard of me for that matter." He looked even more confused by my statement and I sighed sitting down on a medal folding chair a few feet away. When he continued to look confused I smiled and gave him a brief summery of my job.

"Oh, so you do like all the technical stuff "

"No not really, its more like-"

"Hm, the idiot did it." I was interrupted by Genkai's remark and sighing I turned my head to see the boy with the shape shifting ability sprawled out on the floor unconscious. "We better go stop him before he hurts himself," she grumbled walking towards the door that led to the other room. I glanced at the teen and then quickly stood and walked after her, not waiting to see if he was behind me or not.

…

"I must admit Izumi that I didn't see this coming." I rolled my eyes at the redhead in front of me. He'd stayed quiet though most of the debriefing on the Demon World tunnel situation, but it was late now, and most of the other boys had taken to sleeping in one of the rooms in this weird house so the only people left were the three of us from the prep school.

"Yes, well, you can't always see things by simply knowing a person is there," I pointed out. I was one of the few people in the school that did not follow his every move. I did not pay attention to him and I pretended as if I didn't care to know him at all. The ironic part of that being that I was one of the few people that did know him the best in our entire school, whether he knew it or not.

Kurama blinked a bit staring in astonishment for a minute as Kaito chuckled in the chair next to him. I glanced to him as he was pushing up his glasses, making the lightly catch on them. "I was surprised as well Shuichi when I found out. She is one very good actress if she able to make it seem like she leads a normal life when she's really doing something as violent as Yusuke."

I blinked raising an eyebrow, about to correct him when the redhead beat me to it. "You misunderstand her job Kaito." Kurama folded his hands on crossed legs. "The Soul Detective, also called 'Soul-bound' Detective, is not the same as the Spirit Detective. They are more like spies then anything else." He turned to look to me. I nodded a bit and spoke.

"That's true. I'm the one that finds most of the problems, but only a handful of them do I ever take care of alone. My powers aren't as great as Yusuke's so when I fail at doing the job he's sent in." I explained for what felt like the fourth time that night.

Kaito hummed a bit. "Shuichi mention 'soul-bound.' what's that supposed to mean?" At this as I glanced to both the boys I found them both at a lost.

I laughed a bit sighing. "Oh, I am so enjoying knowing something that the top two students in the school don't know!" I smiled clasping my hands together in a teasing way.

Both of them gave me looks, Kurama's was more amused while Kaito just looked slightly annoyed. I chuckled a bit sitting back in the chair.

"Spirit Detectives, like Yusuke that die and come back are give a spirit egg with their 'inner self' in it," I stated calmly. "Normal Spirit Detectives are either born with powers or have the right energy so are given the training to find their powers." I paused looking at them, they both nodded in understanding. "Soul-bound Detectives, like myself, do not have powers, but have a certain type of energy that lets them be bound with demons that have died or are in some other predicament that made them lose there body."

I gave them a minute to let it sink in but Kurama seemed to recover quickly. "So what you are saying is you, in a way, steal the powers of that demon?"

"Yes."

"So who are you paired with then?"

I smiled a bit looking upward. "I have an arrogant demon who got himself trapped in a piece of jewelry."

"_Hey, I resent that!" _The voice echoed in my head, male, annoyed, and loud. I cringed slightly at the volume of it; his voice was always louder when angry. But over the few years he'd been there, I'd gotten used to it.

"_Oh get over it. You know it's true, besides I have to be careful." _ Because if certain people knew who he was because I said too much I'd be in a lot of trouble. He knew that, I knew that. It was something we had avoided talking about for a long time. The voice huffed and I could see him crossing his arms in defiant, but reluctant defeat.

Kaito chuckled a bit before shaking his head. "Seems like you enjoy that fact a fair bit." I shrugged and smiled. If I had to be stuck with anyone, I guess I would choose him rather then anyone else.

"Well I have to find some way to get back at him. As long as I wear what connects me to him, he hears, and sees everything I do, not to mention no secret is safe because my thoughts are wide open to him as well. Plus he's a god damn chatter box, going on and on…" I sighed at that, remember the days when I had first been joined with him. Made me wonder how I had not died of embarrassment.

Kurama smiled at me in a comforting way, through the amusement stayed in his eyes. "Must have taken some time to get use to." I gave him a look that seemed to scream 'you have no idea'. This made both the boys laugh and I sigh.

"So happy you nerds are entertained by my frustration." I grumbled half hearty "At least Hiei isn't here too. He'd just make it worse. Still, I'm going to kick his ass for leaving."

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware you two knew each other." I laughed.

"There's a lot you don't know fox boy, but sadly little I do not." He glowered at me lightly at the nickname. I sat back in the chair again and closed my eyes. "But yes I do know the little fire demon. He'd helped me from time to time on missions. His third eye is quite useful."

"I was always wondering where he got off to." Kurama muttered and Kaito hummed and stood up.

"Well I'm going to turn in for the night." I opened my eyes in time to see the curly haired boy stretch. "Genkai did say we'd have to be up early." I nodded my head. I was use to little sleep though so I was hardly tired. I had a feeling the redhead had much the same story.

"Right, well I'll see you in the morning then." I muttered and waved with Kurama as he walked off down the hall.

Kurama and I talked about meaningless things for a while after that; about school and of course I grumbled at him when he told me it was all too easy for him. I had my own personal tutor myself. Of course that didn't mean I always understood the material.

An hour later we parted ways though, and I yawned as I walked in to the small room and closed the door behind me, turning on the light. The room was plain, just a guest room really, with a twin bed and a dresser with a mirror on it. Shedding off the blouse of my school uniform I turned to look in the mirror for a moment and let my eyes rest on the blood red pendent resting against my collarbone. It seemed to glow slightly in the dim light and I frowned before tuning to face who I knew had appeared.

He was transparent as always, like a ghost, but that did nothing to stop him from lounging on my bed. His clothes were dark except for the gray that trailed around his waist. He was playing with a strand of his black hair that trailed down from the high ponytail he always had. He looked the same as he had the first time I'd seen him.

I gave him a look and sighed "Kuronue come on… I'm tired." I grumbled at him preceding to pull of my skirt – I'd lost all hope of privacy when I'd been bound to him, he'd seen me naked too many times for me to care any more. Throwing my tights on to the pile of clothing I grabbed my small bag and pulled out a pair of girl's boxers and left my bra on before standing before the bat demon with annoyance.

He hummed a bit looking at me before sitting up. "You know, it's not like you wouldn't just faze right through me," he pointed out as he stood up and crossed his arms. Switching places with him I flopped down on to the mattress and looked at him glumly.

"Yeah, but its weird, and it makes my skin crawl. I'm freaked out enough as it is. Have you forgotten your old friend is my classmate and now teammate?" It was like some twisted game of cat and mouse, the invisible lines that connected us only known by one party.

"Suppose it's just that small of a world," he mused, an odd smirk forming on his face and I scowled at him. "I mean out of all the guys in the world you just had to have the biggest cr-" I through a pillow at him and watched as it flew throw him like nothing was there. Said pillow tumbled onto the dresser, slid across it and fell to the ground taking the few things I had set out with it. The bat demon laughed and shook his head.

Frowning I took the other pillow and crushed it to the side of my face in hopes of making my blush dissipate faster. "You're such an ass. And don't make it seem like I'm one of his devoted fan club members. It's hard not to like him when you know who he really is, not to mention see him through your praising eyes."

I heard him hum in thought and looked over again to see him floating cross-legged in the air. If I hadn't known better I would think he was a wind demon.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I've been debating on whether we should tell him, but I don't want him distracted seeing as how end-of-the-world this case is."

"He's not stupid… he'll figure it out when I use my powers."

"Well, until then keep quiet. He needs to stay focused."

I frowned thinking about how that might turn out for us. "He could be very angry with us."

"We don't have much of a choice. Please Izumi, just do this for me for now." I stared at him for a long time, playing out different scenarios in my head before rolling over and reaching for the light switch.

"Alright, for now I won't say anything. Goodnight Partner."

"Goodnight Izumi."

With that I turned off the light and slipped off the pendant from around my neck knowing Kuronue had withdrawn the moment I had done so and set it on the night stand. It was one of the only times I took it off, but he knew I didn't like him wondering around in my dreams. Sleep was the only privacy I could get with this job and he respected that.


	2. Chapter 2: Inner Thought

the second chapter is now out, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter two: Inner Thoughts

**It always started with him, a man with eyes the color of hot coals, and me standing there staring as he laughed over the body of a dead engineer. All of the shadows on the inside of the metal danced around him like souls must have danced around the devil. The jump I made, one I barley remember now, gripping the handle so hard my knuckles popped as something screeched and tore around us. And the man, his skin ripped apart too, his jaw elongated and fur covered his body. Howling he turned eyes to me and- **

"Damn it Kuwabara, you used up all the god damn hot water!"

"Shut up Urameshi, no I did not!"

Eyes cracked open to the early morning light I stared at the ceiling and groaned running a hand over my face. Honestly I wasn't sure if I should be glad I had woken up or not…

Sitting up I let the covers crumple into my lap and reached over to my bag opening it. Well if there was no more hot water I wasn't showering. Cold showers were just… gross. Slipping from bed I pulled on jeans and a blue shirt with black sleeves. Slipping a belt on through my jeans I stuffed my uniform back in my small bag and threw it over my shoulder.

On my way out I grabbed the glowing red pendent and slipped the chain back over my head and tucked it under my shirt. Instantly the mental link reappeared and the bat demon greeted me good morning. When my reply was sluggish as I ran a brush through my hair he spoke up.

"_That dream again?" _

"_It's always that dream, it will never go away,"_ I answered before heading out of the room. When I opened the door I saw the Spirit Detective and his orange hair friend duking it out like typical boys.

Kuronue didn't reply to my statement and just hung out back in my mind. I didn't normally hide my pendent, not even at school, but with Kurama so close, unless I was using it, it was better not to draw attention.

Passing the two boys silently I headed to the room where we were had agreed to meet when we were ready to go. On my way, I dug out a granola bar from my bag and ate it as I walked down the spiral staircase; one of many staircases I was sure was in this ridiculous house.

As expected, the other four boys were waiting patiently in the room. Kaito raised an eyebrow when I entered looking a bit ticked as I gnawed on my breakfast.

"Rude awakening?" I glowered at him before sitting down on the couch. "Ah. I see."

Kurama smiled at me but that did little to improve my tired grumpy mood. Honestly, how early was it? Swallowing, I rubbed at my eye. "Where's Genkai?" It looked like the redhead was about to answer till a rather loud crash accompanied by a lot of yelling informed us all that someone had just broken up the brawl upstairs. "Oh, there she is."

The three human boys laughed a bit while Kurama rubbed his neck looking a bit bewildered by the whole thing. Honestly I hardly ever saw that look on his face, the closest I got to that was the uncomfortable how-to-be-nice-when-I-want-them-to-go-away look when girls at our school approached him in groups. Of course I found the whole thing hysterical, as did Kuronue. Still I did feel a bit bad for him…maybe.

Minutes later both rowdy boys came into the room, sporting some light bruising followed by a satisfied looking Physic.

"All right slackers, let's get a move on. We need to get the situation under control before we're up to our necks in lower class demons." She placed her arms behind her back before looking directly at me. I was alert in moments ready for my orders. "That demonic partner of yours, I want you to use that power we talked about over in the location where the hole is supposed to be. Kurama, Kaito and Kuwabara go with her, you'll be meeting Botan there. Once your done surveying the area, start looking for any signs in the city. The rest of you idiots are with me. We're going to start looking straight off the bat. Got that?"

I nodded my head, ignoring her badgering tone as Yusuke did the opposite. "Hey grandma, you think you can lay off the comments, we're not stupid."

"Huh, could have fooled me," the older women grunted back before walking towards the door. "Come on we don't have all day. "

We all filed out of the oddly shaped house and after a quick train ride to the city where the tunnel was forming our groups split off and my group started towards the location of our target. From what we'd been told it was on the outskirts of the city so I wouldn't have to worry about people snooping around and wondering why I was doing what I was doing.

It took no more then two minutes of our silent trek for me to want to take the headphones from my bag and put them on. I hated silence like this, ones that felt too heavy with worry and tension. I wanted nothing more then to break it.

I'd just about reason with myself to take them out when Kurama cleared his throat and I looked to my side where he was walking a few feet from me. I'd always found his eyes rather intense and the fact that he was staring at me made me a bit squeamish and nervous.

"If you don't mind me asking Izumi, what was Genkai talking about when she mentioned 'power'?" I found everyone's eyes on me at that point and after a moment of consideration I figure it wouldn't do any harm to tell them.

"The demon that I'm soul bound to, he's-"

"Wait, wait just a second you mean your partner really is a guy?" Kuwabara interrupted me. I nodded my head a bit put off by the look on his face. "Doesn't that get awkward and stuff? You know if he see everything and you… well…" He trailed off but I figured out what he was talking about pretty quickly and tried not to turn to red with embarrassment as I ran a hand through my hair. I didn't dare look at the other two people in the group. I was afraid I'd blush even redder if it did.

"He - well, I suppose it was at first, but after three years, well, I don't really care any more I guess." I shrugged my shoulders and the boy scratched his head before turning back around and continuing to walk, I hadn't realized we had stopped moving with his outburst and followed him.

"I still think it would have been nice if they had paired you with girl…" It was sweet of him, in weird way, for him to be concerned about my privacy. Most guys would have thought my partner was lucky. At that thought I grimaced when I heard Kuronue snicker in my head.

"Its not something that easy Kuwabara. As far as we know with the little information we have on people like me, every match up had been boy-girl, no single gender partnering." I explained and I heard him grunt and saw him nodded his head, embarrassed. I smiled slightly; it was human nature to look before you leap some times. Teenage boys were no exception.

"That's a very interesting anomaly." I glanced over to the redhead, who had a thoughtful look on his face. "How many of your kind have been paired, do you know?"

"Including me? Five. Much like the Spirit Detective job, mine is fairly new in nature too, they had no idea it was even possible 'till the first case happened when a human came into contact with an artifact in spirit world holding a demon." Kurama nodded his head again but said nothing so I got myself back on track. "Any way, as I was saying my partner is a demon skilled and versed in the way of illusions and darkness. In a lot of ways he's kind of like a demon witch or warlock." Even more so if you went by the tale that warlocks were vampires. Kuronue sent me the mental impression of a glower and I smirked.

"_I did not suck people's blood, thank you."_ He huffed.

"_Don't most demons eat humans though?" _My inquiry seemed to annoy him even more.

"_Eating them is different then sucking them dry. Besides I normally would go for the kidneys first an-"_

"_Ew, stop right there! I don't need an in depth plan of how you ate."_

As he laughed in my head I fought at the sensation to throw up and swallow hard. Needing a distraction to keep myself from visualizing Kuronue's lunch I kept explaining. "Because he's a master of illusion, he has the ability to see through them as well. So if the tunnel is being cloaked or hidden, I'll be able to tell once I activate the power. "

"It must be useful in your line of work," Kaito said evenly and I nodded my head. After all, who better then a shadow demon for the work of a spy?

We fell back in silence again; this time a more fitting one, one centered on our job, around our mission, not it's faults. It was about a trek of five minutes after our conversation that the field came into view. No one was around the area as expected given the location and the time of day. The only thing keeping the yellowing grass company was a worn out shed with a few rusted looking tools propped up against it.

The group of us stopped near the shed and I barely got my thoughts collected when Botan came bounding out from the other side, oar still in hand.

"There you guys are! I was just about to come looking for you." I rolled my eyes at the blue haired grim reaper. I still remember the day I met her as clear as a bell. I'd been expecting some skeleton in a long black robe with a scythe, not a blue haired girl in a kimono with an oar. It my option she belong on a cheerleading squad.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Kurama said smiling "We got a bit side tracked with Izumi's interesting knowledge." Awesome, just go and blame it on me will you? I sighed looking up at the sky, knowing Botan was giving me a knowing look. I'd probably get scolded later for sharing too much information. Honestly, keeping secrets from the people trying to help you never felt right to me.

"Don't worry about it Kurama, we're not on that tight of a clock." She lifted her oar and it disappeared along with the Kimono leaving her in normal looking clothes. She looked to me cheerful as ever and I rolled my eyes before sighing. Time to get to work.

I placed my hand on Kuronue's pendant hidden under my shirt and closed my eyes focusing for only a moment. Such minor use of his power didn't take much, not even words; I was only aware of it working because the pendant glowed red and felt warm under my hand.

When I opened my eyes, I was staring at all of my team mates, who besides Botan looked a bit startled, Kuwabara even let out a small surprised sound. If I hadn't been looking I would have missed the slight eye widening of the redhead.

I couldn't blame them from the startled looks. I'd been pretty surprised when I'd first seen my eyes changed from their warm brown with green rings in it, to a vivid indigo blue that glowed like fire.

The color change was what they saw; what I saw was different. Everything got sharper and more intense, and now all of their auras were showing like bright colors around their bodies. Except, Kuwabara didn't have one. I'd overheard him talking about his loss in spirit energy, and this confirmed it. But how did one even lose such a thing? That was a bit disconcerting.

My eyes slowly traced over the auras that were there, ones I'd seen before, ones I hadn't. Botan's was lavender, a color I saw a lot in spirit world. I'd determined it must have been because she was neither dead nor alive and her age was unknown. Kaito's was an icy blue, not unexpected; most spirit energy that came from humans was some shade of blue, sometimes green.

Kurama though, given his… history, was an interesting one. He was a human, in a way, but he was also a demon. He wasn't a half demon either. Kuronue had explained it to me once. He was human with a demon's soul there giving him demonic energy. Most demons gave off bright colors in the red to orange range. Kurama though, his aura was silver.

I couldn't help but wonder if it was because he had been a demon with silver hair or if it was because of his age. Several myths said that spirit foxes turn silver when they turn one thousand years old. How many tails they have counted for each hundred years, or was that for how powerful they were?

Whatever the reason the color was different. I guess it went along with the person.

"_Focus, Izumi."_

"…Right" I sighed as I turned toward the direction of where the tunnel was supposed to be. I knew what I would see if there was something masking it; it would look like a silhouette, a glow that outlines what ever the magic was covering. The first time I had seen it, I had though someone had been very creative with glow sticks.

I scoured the area closely, looking for any signs, and colors that didn't belong and found nothing. It was just a normal field, nothing in the area at all.

"There's nothing here," I informed them. "No barrier, no spells, no illusions, it's a normal field. That really only leaves one option…"

"Yes, if the tunnel is not forming up here then its under our feet." I nodded at the redhead.

"My thoughts exactly." Kaito agreed.

"Well that's great and all, but what now?" I ran a hand through my hair before looking to Kuwabara to explain, but I didn't get to, because as my eyes shifted they caught sight of a blue aura leaking out from behind the shed.

Kurama must have sensed it too because at the same time my head whipped around and I took a step in the direction, he had already bolted around the building to investigate. I was on his heels, the others behind me. I could see the tension in his shoulders as I stopped beside him, he was looking around the area and as I looked as well, I found nothing. Only trace amounts of greenish blue aura.

As the others feel in behind us I heard Kuwabara ask what was wrong but let Kurama answer. "Someone was watching us, likely they still are."

"Shit how did they sneak up one us like that?" My mind was racing and for a moment I turned inward to try and find some clarity with Kuronue.

"Hmm, that's hard to say, though it seems possible that their energy really only shows up when their using their 'territories.' You all had your backs to him and you were focused elsewhere so you couldn't see his energy. Out of sight, out of mind I suppose."

"That's just dandy." When I refocused myself to my surroundings, the boys all looked a bit startled. Well okay, Kurama just looked amused, again, and Botan was fighting back laughter. For a moment I looked at them bewildered before I remembered what had just happened and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, forgot where I was." Like so many times before the conversation had leaked out of my mouth rather than staying in my mind. Not only that but it hadn't been Japanese either.

"What did you just say?" Kuwabara asked and I rubbed the back of my head looking to the side.

"My English grumbling is not important. Kurama's right, there was someone just here. There are traces of physic energy in this spot." It was best to get us back on topic. If we were being followed now was not the time to play Twenty Questions. "We need to inform Koenma of our findings, so he can get someone working on it."

"Agreed." Kurama gave the area one last glace. "We should find Yusuke and the others. It's better to deal with this as a group."

I closed my eyes for a moment, letting Kuronue's power slip from my eyes. Instead of completely letting go of it though I tapped into a smaller percentage of it. With in moments my hearing and spirit awareness sharpened. If we were getting into trouble I needed every edge I could get. Opening my eyes again I dug into the pocket of my jeans and pulled out my slim black communicator.

"Alright, let's get going." With that I flipped it open and started in on my report.


	3. Chapter 3: Orders

Thank you Rose and Shadow Realm Triforce for your reviews, I Appropriate them!

* * *

Chapter Three: Orders

"Alright then. Well, let's go!" I tried to ignore Kuwabara as I looked at the hospital in front of us, analyzing the energy around it with the same power I'd used on the field. But something was wrong with it.

After checking in with Koenma and updating him our group had headed back into the city with both me and Kurama carefully tracking our pursuer. Neither of us could narrow it down to one person though and about the same time who ever was tracking us left we saw a bright blue light. It was Yusuke's spirit gun that had led us here, and now we stood wondering what to do.

I wasn't sure why my power wasn't working right, but continuing to look at the building was giving me a headache as the colors flashed in and out of focus. The most confusing part was that the entire building looking like it was on fire to me; everything was covered in a yellow-orange energy that soared up to the roof and flickered.

"Hang on." The carrot top scowled at Kurama as he put an arm out to block him.

"What do you mean? I'm ready to go."

"Listen. It's too quiet."

"That's perfect, it's a hospital not a race track." I sighed and closed my eyes listening as my two classmates explained what I already knew; something was very wrong. People were either dead or captured, that was the only reason there was no activity. Humans were to curious after all; a ball of blue energy being shot off would have attracted someone.

"Izumi?" I opened my eyes, power gone from them and looked at Botan who smiled slightly. "Did you see anything?" I frowned and crossed my arms thinking.

"There's definitely something going on in there. I could see lots of energies, but everything is distorted. I think it must be because I'm looking at a territory." It was my best guess as to why I'd seen what I had; I'd never encountered such a thing before. Still we needed to get inside and have a look around. It was also true that we couldn't afford to have everyone go inside. Our team, as much as they would beg to differ, had three members that would more then likely get in the way. Besides it was becoming more clear with every second that the more people that went in the higher risk it would be.

"I'll go take a look inside." Startled I turned to see the redhead adjusting his orange coat slightly as he looked at the rest of us. "Stay out here and keep anyone from entering and keep an eye out for changes." He'd hardly got his order out before he bolted across the street.

My jaw almost popped open. What the hell? Kuwabara screamed at him that this wasn't a team agreement and I had to agree. Kuronue was laughing softly.

"_It seemed something never change."_ I sniffed and dropped the bag I'd been carrying, which caused them to look at me.

In that moment I remembered my newest orders, the ones I'd gotten only an hour ago when reporting in to Koenma on our newest findings. The prince had wanted to speak to me alone so I'd told everyone one to get going and that I would catch up. Once they had gone I had turned my attention to my boss.

"Do not let any of them go off on their own Izumi. Though I know they are all capable Genkai's demonstration hit the mark, this case is too sensitive; we can't risk losing anyone because of their ego. I'm ordering you to go after anyone that runs off on their own. Don't stop them, just assist them."

I looked at my other three teammates and smiled slightly. They would be okay; there was power in numbers. Kurama on the other hand had just forced my hand.

"I'll back him up." I grumbled and darted after him. He was already across the street when Kuwabara let out another angry comment. Using some of Kuronue's energy I tapped into a slightly higher percentage of power then I was already using and felt the strength in my legs increase and the slight breathlessness in my lung disappear as I gained speed. I caught up to him quickly. "Kurama!" He looked a bit surprised to see me.

"I thought you were-"

"Yeah and that's a bad idea, we were told not to split up for a reason. Besides you know I'll be useful." It made me terribly uneasy to talk back to him and part of me wanted to shrink back in to a corner. As we got closer to the building the red head considered my words and after a moment he looked forward again.

"Very well." I flinched slightly as something green flashed by me and I only had a moment to glance up and see his rose whip wrap around the railing guard of the roof before I realized that was where he was planning to go. Well, great. How was I supposed to follow him up there?

"_Just use my wings."_ Kuronue sighed and I shook my head.

"_Kuronue its broad daylight. We can't risk someone seeing me sprout wings."_

"_I don't see how what he's planning to do is any less strange." _

"… _Well okay maybe bu-"_

"Come on." Confused, I pulled my attention away from my debate with Kuronue and glanced at the redhead. He was holding his hand out for me. It took me a moment to realize he was offering to help me up there and as I glanced forward we were almost out of space, a few more feet and we'd hit the wall.

Hesitantly I reached out to grab his hand feeling like I really shouldn't be so excited by such a thing. He didn't grab my hand, instead he grabbed my wrist and yanked gently, I took a side step mid run, closer to him to try and keep my balance all the while about to yell at him. That is until his arm snaked out around my midriff. I was in the air before I could fully comprehend what had happened as Kurama jumped once, then twice, and was over the roof fence with me trying to keep my footing.

I would have thought that him touching me like that would have made be either uncomfortable or sent me in to a spiral of thoughts that had nothing to do with the mission.

Heart stopping.

Breathtaking.

Kuronue laughing.

Oh how I wanted to smack him.

Whether that would have happened or not, it didn't matter the moment our feet touched the ground and Kurama's arm retreated. It was like for one instant all of the air in my body had been taken from me and I took a sharp in take of breath as psychic energy surrounded me. My memory reminded me of the energy reading I'd gotten only minutes ago, of the vivid colors swamping the hospital and leaking up into the air around it like smoke from a fire.

"So this is what it's like to be in someone's territory." My remark was meant for myself but Kurama replied to it anyway as we made our way to the door, his rose whip wound up in loops in his hand.

"Indeed, and the fact that it covers the entire building means that this Psychic is more powerful then we thought." I glanced at him, his hand on the door. "Meaning we should be on guard for anything."

I nodded my head in understand and lifted my hands in front of me. "Scythe." Warmth spread out around my skin where the pendant lay hidden and moments later an outline appeared that filled in quickly. I hardly moved when the weight fell into my hands, the handle of the curved blade in one and the cylinder shaped weight in the other. A long rattling chain dropped between them as I smiled happily at one of the two chained scythes Kuronue had used all his life. I'd always like the weapon, how diverse it was. I could use it in short or long distance battles. It had taken me quite a while to master, but I'd gotten a hang of it.

"That's an interesting choice of weapon." Jumping slightly I looked up at the redhead who was eyeing it carefully. Shoot, well I hadn't really thought that through, had I?

"I know, isn't it? I once asked my partner why he would chose such a thing and he said a lot of people used them back then." Over the years I'd gotten rather good at thinking quickly. Telling believable lies was something my job required.

Kurama hummed before seeming to shrug it off. "I suppose. Come, we can't waste time." He opened the door and headed in. As I followed him I realized I might have just deceived a master of mind games.

I wasn't sure if I should be proud of that or not.

Past the door was a flight of linoleum stars, the designs made to look as if the surface was tile and not a form of plastic. The walls were white and barren like clean bones. Even in the stairwell as our footsteps echoed and the lights above flickered like fireflies I could smell the sent of cleaner, blood, and sickness.

I'd always hated hospitals, it brought back a distance memory; a typical accident that had started with monkey bars and ended with pain and a brightly colored cast littered with pen ink. I remember the smell of the cleaner, how I'd scrunched my nose at it at first. It had smelled too clean and had left a nasty taste in the back of my throat. Over the hours I'd been there though I had forgotten the smell and the pain, distracted by the brightly colored cloth I got to choose and a man making me a dog out of balloons.

That had been a lifetime ago – something too distance for me to focused on. Still I had been lucky. I had only smelled the cleaner, not the metallic bite of blood or the nauseating sensation of sickness – both of which I was all too used to with Kuronue's heightened senses.

I glanced at the redhead who was slightly ahead of me; his face was calm, a blank page in a book that was probably longer then "_Moby-Dick"._ From what I had learned from my partner his story was vastly more interesting then Herman Melville's. I wondered – more like fanaticized – if he would every share those tales with me first hand.

As my foot touched down onto the ground in front of the stairs, we came face to face with a heavy metal door. Above it shining a bright red was a sign stating 'exit', the entire scene gave me a slightly foreboding feeling, and like every case I worked, the hairs on the back of my neck rose and every nerve in my body told me to turn around and run.

Kurama raised his free hand and grasp the handle and my hands tightened on the cool metal chain that clinked together with every movement. The door pulled open without a sound and the smells in the stairwell got thicker, creating a layer of mucus in the back of my throat. Kurama moved forward in to the hospital and I followed, swallowing back a gag.

The top floor seemed to be mostly filled with rooms labeled staff only, which meant they were most likely prep rooms, dressing rooms and storage. Unlike the stairwell, the floor was covered in real tile that was white and had flecks of cream-colored rock in them. That seemed to be the only changed though; the bone-white walls and flickering lights continued as we silently advanced down the hall.

We didn't see anything until we turned the corner and spotted a figure slumped on the ground. I glanced around before hurrying forward, switching my weapon so the chain and blade were all in one had and knelt by what seemed to be a nurse.

Kurama came up behind me and stood guard, glancing over the women quickly before looking around the hallway. Carefully I lifted the women's chin and almost dropped it again when I saw the color of her skin. I'd had a lot of trouble when I first moved to japan with the fact that I was one of the only white people living here, but that seemed silly now as I looked at her. The skin was green, the color carton characters turned when nauseas. After a quick check I found no wounds, and realized she had a fever and was shivering. She also seemed to be out cold.

"_Kuronue, what is this?"_ I was wondering if I should even be touching her, what if it spread? I heard the bat demon pounder quietly to himself and I caught glimmers of memories from his life in the corners of my eyes. Kuronue had told me once that he'd kind of been an on staff medic for the band of thieves Kurama ran. He wasn't a healer but he could make salves and antidotes with his knowledge of spells.

"_I've never seen anything like this before, "_ he grumbled. _"I mean I've seen people turn purple but certainly not green…"_

"_Purple?" _

"_Trust me you don't want to know."_

I shook my head dropping the girl's chin and standing up. No I certainly did not want to know. "Let's hope what ever got her isn't air born." Kurama smiled slightly at me.

"Doubtful. There's a good chance that this is the work of a physic." I pulled my brow down thinking.

"…So they can spread some kind of plague now too?" That wasn't a comforting thought at all, it brought back unwelcome images of the time I'd studied the Black Plague in history class. The illustration of the man wearing the bird mask and a dark cloak had haunted me for days.

"We don't know much about our enemies, it's too early to rule out anything." I glanced at Kurama before nodding my head. He was right of course. Before any of this, I'd been surprised when I saw people take any sort of beating. After so much time in this line of work people throwing fire, flying, and turning invisible was every day life for me. This was just a new freaky thing to add to the list.

We stared moving again, slower this time. At the moment there didn't seem to be any danger but that could change quickly and running right into it was never a good idea. As we looked for a stair well or elevator, I kept hearing weird things. An echoing buzzing seemed to filter through the walls, as if there were bee hives hidden in them.

"Izumi?" Curious, I looked to Kurama and tilted my head in question. Kurama was still looking forward but that didn't bother me too much. Right now being careful was more important than manners. "I was wondering, how long have you been doing this?"

It look me a minute to understand his meaning 'doing this' had popped a lot of different meanings up, some I was sure he couldn't be aware of. "You mean working for Spirit World?" He nodded his head and glanced at me. I pondered for a moment. I wasn't asked that much and when you do something all the time for a while time tended to blend together. "Well, let's see, I started going to your school about two years ago right? Yeah, right after the year started I transferred in, so that would mean three years. " I frowned "… that's more then I thought it was…" How time did fly when stopping evildoers.

The widening of his eyes was one of the few details that showed shock on his face as he came to a stop beside me. "Three years? What were you doing the first year then?"

Mindlessly I twisted my hand, winding a portion of the chain around it. "Training." I felt amusement spread at his expression. "Most people working for spirit world are trained before their put out to work. Yusuke was supposed to be and then you and Hiei had to go and give them no choice but to send him out."

He rubbed his neck with his free hand looking a bit embarrassed "Ah, yes. I guess that makes sense." He started walking again and I followed him "Still, it's hard to believe I never realized who you were."

"Well its not as if we ever had any contact in school. Most people don't know much about me really…" It wasn't as if I was some depressing loner in school, I had a few friends, but I never saw them out side of school and most of what they knew about me was a lie.

"I don't think I was there the day you started school, but I remember people talking about you. You were excepted because of musical talent not academic, right?"

I wasn't sure if I liked the sudden twenty questions while we were working, but perhaps the echoing silence of the hospital bothered him as well. I nodded my head as my eyes found a staircase as we headed towards it.

"Yes, I've been playing the violin since I was very young." That was one of the few things about my life I didn't have to make up. It was something I could hold on to now that made me feel normal.

I glanced at him and he seemed about to ask me something else when the shallow buzzing sound suddenly got deeper. We stopped and I gripped the metal hard, shifting slightly on the stairs as the buzzing out closer and closer.

They appeared in numbers, green little bugs that looked like something out of a science fiction movie. Their stingers pointed to us, the contents showing in a clear glass like container on their thoraxes.

"_Don't let them sting you._"

"No du…" My breath of an answer followed by the sound of small firecracker like explosions as the rose whip sliced through four of the bugs at once. Two were head straight at me and reflexively I took a step back up a stair and then gripped the chain and swung the scythe out. It gleamed in the light and sliced through the first one. Yanking the chain back got the second one and after catching the handle I jumped forward and swing at a third. When I landed I saw Kurama take out the last of the swarm.

We didn't speak just looked at each other for a moment. I could feel my heart pounding in my ears; the rush of endorphins the flooded my system. Question time was over. A psychic that could spread a plague was one thing, but one that could make carriers for it?

Kurama turned on his heels and our walked turned into a run, feet pounding the stairs and then the floor as we reached a main hall again. As we turned the corner I heard the distant 'ding' of an elevator echo out and the sound of movement. The redhead sped up, surprising me as he darted around the next turn leaving me behind.

I hear a few firecrackers before I rounded the corner as well and spotted two girls on the ground and the rose whip doing pest control again. Honestly where was 'OFF bug spray' when you needed it. Grunting, my blade sliced the last bug and Kurama glanced back at me before looking at the girls.

"What in the world are you two doing here?" Frowning, I walked over. From his tone it would seem he knew the two girls in front to us. I glanced over them quickly. Both had brown hair, one was much older and smelled like smoke. The other I realized after a moment was green.

"Kurama, you have no idea how glad I am to see you, Keiko is sick." The redhead nodding his head and looked at me then bent over and picked the younger girl up after dispelling his rose whip.

"Izumi you're going to have to take care of any more problems."

"Alright." It seemed it had been a very good thing that I had come along; I smiled at the older girl who gave me a quizzical look. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. I'm Izumi, one of Spirit World's many lackeys."

"You have a very interesting aura kid." She crossed her arms and I shrugged my shoulders at her. The fact that she could see that meant she must have been like Kuwabara, making her spiritually aware. If she had wanted an answer from me, she quickly let it go as she looked back to the red head. "I'm not sure where to go, those bugs are every where."

"I have a lock on Yusuke's energy, we're going to make our way down toward him, if we don't stop this psychic soon I fear these people won't recover." I thought about the condition of the girl I'd examined and realized Kurama was probably right.

"Yeah, okay…" Kurama nodded to me and I walked past them to fend off any bugs that might come. As I passed him I glanced at the girl, Keiko and saw Yusuke's spirit animal cuddled up to her. I'd seen the pictures Botan had taken at the Dark Tournament of him and couldn't help but smile to myself.

"_He's so cute…"_

"_Izumi, focus."_

Shaking my head a bit I looked forward again. Kuronue was right, this was no time to let myself get distracted. "Alright, lets go back up the Spirit Detective."


	4. Chapter 4 : Getting to Know You

Thank you Shadow Realm Triforce, btSMTMSj, and Rose for your lovely reviews, i strive to give you all a good story and its nice to get feed back!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Getting to Know You**

Gate Keeper.

Seaman.

Gourmet.

Doctor.

Sniper.

Game Master.

Black Angel.

Leaning my back against the cool apartment wall I scanned over the names on the paper I had written down. Seven names, seven foes, only one taken down. That left six people. We had no clue as to who they were and they were running around the city. From what the other team had told us after Yusuke defeated Doctor it seemed these humans wanted genocide.

Though I had been relived that Yusuke had not killed doctor, it was also annoying that he'd been out for the count. Now we'd never get a chance to interrogate him, at least not until the cops were done.

I'd have to look into that.

Sighing I let my hand fall onto my lap, the paper crinkling as I did so. It was eight at night and everyone had piled into the Kuwabara's apartment seeing as their parents were apparently on some kind of trip.

Shortly after our arrival Keiko and Botan opted to go get food for everyone. Kuwabara had gone with them stating that girls shouldn't be out alone at night. Yanagisawa had stayed behind at the hospital to make sure Kido would be all right and Kaito had parted ways with us on the walk back – not all of us could get away with disappearing for days with out our parents worrying.

That left Yusuke, Genkai, Kurama, Shizuru and myself. We were in the main room of the apartment that had only a few places to sit. Kurama was standing near a window, his arms crossed while the others sat on the couch.

Off hand I moved to pet the cat that had wondered into the room a while ago and had lain down next to my leg. Its brown and white fur was soft and something pleasant in all of this turmoil was a safety line for me.

There was a pause in our conversation, we'd been talking about trying to figure out what to do next but really all we could do was keep looking and keep our guard up. Glancing at the paper again, I frowned.

"Does anyone else find the name Gourmet a bit disturbing?" I asked drawing their attention. Yusuke's eye twitched looking annoyed.

"I don't think any one them are very nice if that's what you mean." He grumbled.

"I doubt that was her point." Shizuru replied snubbing out her cigarette that she'd been latched onto for the last few minutes. I was glad she was done – the smoke burned my eyes. I had found Shizuru to be quiet an interesting woman, and the way her and Kuwabara acted made me smile. "You have an idea kid?" she asked.

I nodded my head and Kurama looked at me curiously. I didn't think I would ever get used to him paying attention to me. We'd never even talked before; then again I was helping him try to save the world.

"It's just I'm thinking that their names are about their powers right? After all Doctor did have powers that related to what doctors do." Even if it had been pretty creepy. "And you guys said that Sniper shot at you from a long distance, which is what snipers do."

"So, what's your point?" Yusuke grumbled I sighed again looking at him with a calm expression; I was getting tired of him trying to take command of me. He knew quite well that I was here under orders, and the only person that could give them was in Spirit World. He seemed to get the message after a moment and relaxed slightly, leaning back into the couch and waiting for my answer.

"My point is, if their powers are related to their names, then Gourmet doesn't sound good at all. We can hope he's some food wizard, but from what we've seen far that doesn't seem likely. Their names all seem to pull from the darkest expects they could have: a doctor that kills his patents, a gun shooting for the wrong side…"

"You're thinking he might be using some kind of cannibalism, aren't you?" I looked at Kurama and slowly nodded my head. Yusuke made a disgusted sound and I saw Shizuru pulled out a new smoke.

"I can't say I'm right but honestly can you think of anything else that name would point towards a name like that besides food?"

"Well maybe he just gets special powers from eating a lot." I raised my eyebrows at Yusuke who shrugged his shoulders. "Hey it could happen."

Boys.

A low grunt from the old women sitting next to her student was the first thing Genkai had said since my team had been filled in on what had happened. I'd watched her as well as everyone else in the room and I'd caught her glancing at Shizuru's cigarette box. God, I hoped she wasn't going to start that too, my lungs were starting to ache and I was pretty sure it'd take a long shower to get the smell of smoke out of my hair as it was.

"It would seem that both of you could be right." The older women frowned. "After seeing what I have today, it would be wise not to rule out any ideas on their powers."

"We'll have to be ready for anything then." My eyes shifted to Kurama as he spoke, much like Genkai had with the cigarettes, his eyes kept moving to the clock on the wall. I glanced at it now; it was eight thirty-three.

I bit the inside of my lip and looked down petting the cat again as it purred and scooted close to me. Kuronue had been quiet the entire time, letting me sort things out with the others; he didn't really have much to say on the subject.

The front door clicked open and heads turned as the girls returned, Kuwabara carrying bags of food and from the smell of it, it was likely take out. I remember faintly them talking about going to Keiko's family restaurant to get the food, but hadn't been sure what to expect.

"Bet you guys are hungry, come on let's eat." Botan cheered and I rolled my eyes as everyone slowly followed Kuwabara into the kitchen on the other side of the room. I would have normally gotten up and followed but the cat had snuck its way onto my lap and I frowned looking down at it. What was that saying? Let sleeping cats lie? That didn't sound quiet right…

"Here you go." Surprised I glanced up and saw the goofy haired teen in front of me. He was holding a bowl in his hand and chopsticks were balanced on top of it. From here I could see the stem. "You wanted pork Ramon right?"

I nodded my head and he crouched down and handed me my food, the bowl was warm but not uncomfortable to the touch. "Thank you." Kuwabara grinned and sat down on a pillow near by his food in his other hand.

"Figured I'd help you out, seeing as Eikichi has made herself at home." He was grinning even wider, giggling like a schoolgirl. The others were filing back in, all carrying food. Botan giggled along with him as she sat down.

"And so the Soul Detective steals another heart!"

I colored, embarrassed "Botan! Cut that out!" Honestly its not like I went out of my way to do it, it just… happened.

"Mind explaining?" Oh great. I smiled sheepishly at Kurama who had paused in eating his food. Thankfully besides the four of us, the others seemed to be talking to each other.

Botan shrugged her shoulders smiling. "It's not really something we have nailed down." She explained. "It's just another weird anomaly that seems to happen with people like Izumi. For some reason every Soul Detective we've had has always gotten along with animals really well." Kurama raised his eyebrows once again seeming intrigued.

"_Especially foxes right, Izumi?"_

I almost dropped my chopsticks _"Shut. Up."_

Kuwabara looked excited and looked to me again "Really? That's awesome." I laughed slightly taking a bite of ramen and swallowing before I answered.

"Yes well, I guess it is. My master, he owns a ranch up in the mountains, he has several different animal there, some of which used to be wild." I let past memories of my time with Kyo flitter back to me; feeding the horses, riding them, laying down next to a large black dog.

Though the conversation hadn't really seemed finished to me, no one said anything else on the matter and I went back to eating. Using chop sticks had been one of the things I'd had a hard time figuring out, but after three years here I'd given up forks – it drew to much attention. The talking didn't stop though as we moved on to planning out the next few days. Genkai said it would be best to go back to our normal routine for now, until we knew more. Missing school and wondering around the city wouldn't help us much.

Finding six deadly needles in a city-sized haystack would be almost impossible unless their territory was active. I frowned setting my empty bowl down. One hell of a time for Hiei to be sulking. Stupid fire demon.

"Well if we're done for the night guys, then I'm going to head out." Genkai nodded and I gently lifted Eikichi off my lap and set her down on the ground before standing.

"I should as well." Kurama was pulling his coat back on as he spoke. "My mother will be wondering where I've gotten to."

Yusuke rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah, whatever guys. Catch you later." Other good byes were said as I threw my bag over my shoulder and headed out the door waving as I went. The redhead was only steps behind me, leaving us both alone again as we walked down the stairs and onto the street.

"Which way are you headed?" Polite as always, I smiled at him wondering how I should put my answer.

"Same way as you, I live a few blocks from you." He stopped and stared at me frowning, I laughed a bit. "Hey, like I said before I know a lot of stuff…" My sheepish tone gave away the fact that it wasn't something I knew because of reading a file. His eyes narrowed and I raised a hand. "Okay, okay. I'll tell you how I know, but let's get going okay? Its kind of cold out here."

He relaxed slightly before nodding his head and starting down the street. I hesitated for a moment, wondering if I should try to make something up, before realizing he'd be looking for signs of that.

"_He won't get anything too suggestive from it Izumi, it should be alright."_

"_Yeah… okay."_

I jogged to catch up to Kurama and then set my pace to his, his sideward glance enough for me to realize he was waiting for my to start talking. I crossed my arms and stared forward watching a distance street lamp flicker.

"It's simple really; the moment I first saw you I knew you were a demon. Just because I couldn't see your aura didn't mean I didn't feel it." There was no need to tell him that Kuronue had known not only that he was a demon but that he was also his old partner. He'd said the energy had felt the same. A bit weaker, but the same.

"You transferred into my school almost a year before I stole from spirit world. According to Koenma, that was the first time they had known of me." His voice held the question I knew it would and I shrugged my shoulders a bit.

"Yes, well, I'd prefer to keep it that way as well." I didn't need my boss to know I'd kept him uninformed about something like that. Kurama frowned and stopped under one of the lights. Confused I stopped a few feet in front of him. He was eyeing me suspiciously.

"Your job is to gather information, so why didn't you tell him about me?" It was something he had a right to know, but I couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable as I shifted my weight and rubbed my neck thinking.

"At first I'd had every intention to do so, but I needed more information first. So one day I followed you from school to your house. I kept my distance of course." Kuronue had wanted to know why he was even there and he had convinced me to stall my report until we found out. Back then I'd been so new to everything I had had no choice but to trust him. "I did that a few times, and watched what went on with you and your mother." I smiled at him. "It didn't take me long to come to the understanding that you weren't here to cause trouble." I bit my lip, thinking again. "I figured if you didn't do anything wrong, that there was no need to turn you in. So I just, kept an eye on you from time to time."

I really did sound like some creepy stalker, but I hoped he didn't see it that way. I mean it was true that I thought it was… cute, and nice, and brave, and stuff, but… I didn't secretly keep, like, his hair or anything. I grimaced when I heard Kuronue's laugher echoing in the back of my mind.

"Thank you." Looking to him I saw Kurama was smiling at me, all traces of suspicion gone. "You took a chance you didn't have too, I appreciate that." I hastily looked down again as my face flushed in embarrassment.

"Yes well, I'm afraid you blew it when you stole from Spirit World." The tone I used was teasing and as I looked back up Kurama's smile had dimmed slightly.

"It was something I had to do."

"I know. I don't blame you, I would have done the same thing." In a way I guess it could be said that I had done the same thing myself once – risked everything for the safety of a loved one.

Kurama just smiled slightly at me and I took that moment to look him in the eyes, some distant part of me wished right then and there that I could tell him everything, that I could tell him I liked him. It felt like in the space around us everything had calmed – the eye of the storm.

I smiled back at him, pushing such thoughts aside. We had a job to do, and even if that hadn't been the case, I didn't think I had the nerve to tell him. I didn't want to be just another love stuck girl at his school that he brushed off. I wanted to be able to talk to him, so if that meant keeping my mouth shut about the truth it would have to do.

I turned and started walking down the street again. "Come on fox boy, I don't know about you, but I still have school work to finish." I heard him gently snort behind me as he quickened his step to catch up with my small lead.

We walked in a comfortable silence the rest of the time, and I couldn't help but feel that just maybe, I'd earned a little of his trust.


	5. Chapter 5: A Cheshire's Smile

**Thank you Rose, Shadow Realm Triforce and, Mrsbeggins for your reviews. Each time i get one, i seem to write faster :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five: A Cheshire's Smile**

My apartment was much like the Kuwabaras' had been but not as new. I started up the black metal staircase wishing, not for the first time, that wasn't the case. An elevator ride up to the top floor when you were tired was rather close to heaven.

Kurama had left me five blocks ago and once the redhead had been out of sight I'd pulled out my headphones and started listening to music. Two days without a pounding bass and inspiring lyrics had been too long.

My footsteps up the stairs matched the beat of the music as I finally reached the third and final floor of the building. Sighing I reached into my pants pocket and grabbed my key, unlocking the door. Flicking on the lights I yanked off my headphones and set them on a side table along with my keys and hung up my bag on a hook above it.

The apartment was moderate for one person; one bedroom, one bath and a main room split in half as a living room and kitchen. I slipped off my shoes in the entryway before continuing on the tama mats.

The walls were a tan color and in the living room a dark brown couch was pushed up against the wall under a window. Across from that was a TV and a nice sound system, a wooden table lay in between them, pillow placed neatly in front of each side.

Walking into the kitchen I got out food to make my lunch for the next day, my thoughts traveling. Every time I walked into this apartment I found myself wondering why I had never bothered to decorate the place much. The walls were bare except for a Celtic Thunder band poster on the far wall in the living area. Pressing the start button on the rice maker I turned and leaned on the counter.

It wasn't for lake of money. Part of my deal with Koenma was that I had a place to live and was paid for the work I did. Every week or so I got a check in the mail that gave me more then enough to treat myself to decorations, so why hadn't I?

The answer was always staring back at me when I asked that question; there was a part of me that didn't want this to be home. It'd been almost three years now, but that didn't change the fact that things were very different. That small part of me had thought that if I hadn't made it my own with decorations that I could leave it easier.

But where would I go?

Pinching the bridge of my nose I sighed and turned around to finish my bento box.

"_You're stressing yourself out."_ I rolled my eyes

"_Oh really? Thanks for the update, I hadn't realized."_

"_Izumi…"_ I could just see his disapproving face as I put the lid on the box and put it into the fridge.

"_I know Kuronue. Sorry." _

This place was my home now. I needed to realize that. I was tired and I knew I should take the opportunity to get some extra sleep but my mind was racing. If I lay down I'd be there for hours before falling asleep. Grudgingly I walked the short distance to my room.

It was simple like the rest of the house; a bed with a purple comforter, a dresser with a mirror and a sliding door on one end that was a closet. There was a dream catcher above my bed, a bookshelf with a small collection of stories, and a radio clock on a nightstand. The rest of the walls were barren, no pictures, no posters and no life to them.

Walking over to a metal stand I picked up the most valuable thing in the apartment. The case was black and wavy and the handle was slightly worn. Carting my violin out of my room I headed for the window behind the couch. Opening the window, I placed the case on the sill before climbing up and slipping through the opening, landing on the fire escape. The dull shutter of the metal under my feet meant nothing to me as I picked up the case again – I'd walked these stairs for years, they were in good shape.

Turning I used one hand to climb the latter that bent over the roof edge and stood on the top of the building. It was flat and empty besides the TV antenna and electrical box. I turned on the balls of my feet, the concrete scuffing the bare skin and sat down on the edge of the building, my legs draping over.

For a moment I simply stared out at the city, all of its flashing lights making the stars above invisible to the eye. A distant part of me missed seeing the stars; I'd seen them all the time back at Kyo's. I smiled at the found memory of my master and myself sitting on horses after a ride and staring up at the sky. He'd been like an older bother to me, maybe even a father, and I missed him dearly.

I made a mental note to go and see him again soon. I knew I'd see him after the school year was done, but that was a ways out and after this mission was over I had a feeling I'd need a break. I snapped the case open and took out my violin and bow. The gleaming dark brown wood, the black tuners, and the tense stings: I knew them all.

One breath in, and my chin rested on it, my left arm stretched out, touching the fine wires. Bow lifted I touched it to the strings and played. I'd fallen in love with Celtic music a few years ago, and after moving here that's all I seemed to play. As my fingers moved shaking the strings and the bow glided over them bring long sullen notes to life in the air. This song was a favorite when I was alone, it was long and started out with a slightly sad tone to it. I felt like it was telling a story and as the song went on it got happier and more vibrant, my fingers ever faster.

I felt a flash of energy behind me but kept going knowing I was safe. Kuronue was quiet, listening to me play. He enjoyed my music immensely, always commenting, always sending me waves of pleasure through our bond. Often he asked for encores, but as I finished the song my bow popping up into the air I knew I wouldn't be giving him on tonight. .

Setting my interment back in its padded case I leaned back, hands holding me up. "Should I take this as a sign that you've stopped sulking?" I only got waves of annoyance and anger as a reply and so sigh, I swiveled and stood up stretching my arms above my head.

The fire demon was standing in the shadow of the TV antenna, his arms crossed, a sour look on his face. I rolled my eyes. "You look like you were forced here, I certainly didn't call you." Hiei just continued to eye me and I sighed crossing my arms as well. "What's up?"

Hiei and I hadn't known each other for that long, maybe two years at the most. He'd helped me on several missions that were more life threatening and dealt with people not so willing to giving up intel. About a year ago things had changed. I'd found Yukina and against Koenma's orders had told him to look at the tape before giving it to Yusuke. I'd gotten in a bit of trouble, but Koenma couldn't do too much to me for it. Hiei had apparently taken that as a sign that I was trustworthy to an extent. Some times, like now, he'd come listen to me play and we'd talk.

Now though I was too annoyed with him to deal with his silent stares. Scowling, I stocked towards him, remembering why he had been sulking. "Fine you don't want to talk, I can." I throw my arms out to the side exasperated "What the hell is going on through the head of yours?" He snuffed.

"Nh." My eyelid started twitching and I sighed, a hand over my eyes.

"Hiei, please. We could really use your help on this one."

"I could care less if you need it or not." I removed my hand when he spoke and frowned at him he was leaning on the pole and I wonder how bad reception had just gotten.

"If you didn't come here to help, then why did you?" I asked finally, my long day catching up with me. I was tired but my long fuse was burning out. Hiei didn't answer me for a long moment, just stared at me with crimson eyes. When he did speak, I wished he hadn't.

"You're a fool."

With that my fuse was gone and my temper burned. Eyes narrowing my hand clenched at my side. That's right, I had promised I would do something next time I saw him, hadn't I?

"_Izumi don't-"_

Kuronue's warning was too late as I through my fist out snapping a colorful word or two at the fire demon. My hand hit, it made a dull 'thunk' as Hiei caught it in his raise hand. Eyes narrowing I suddenly regretted my choice. Hiei's fingers gripped my hand and in one swift movement yanked my arm forward. I stumbled trying to regain my footing as he let go.

His elbow made contact with the spot between my shoulders and I hit the ground before I knew what had really happened. Pain bloomed in my back and my head but even as I groaned in pain I noted, since I was able to move, he'd gone easy on me. Turning my head I laid my cheek on the concrete and looked up slightly. Hiei was crouching near my head his face more annoyed then before.

"You're more of a moron then normal, or have you forgotten how poor your hand–to-hand combat is?" His voice was flat as he stood back up. I scowled to myself rolling over and sitting up. He was right. It wasn't like I hadn't been trained, Kyo has taught me enough that I was an orange belt in Kenpo, but I wasn't very good as the whole reaction thing. In short, predicting my opponent's next move in hand-to-hand sucked. I was better with Kuronue's scythes, which was laughable because that was supposed to be harder.

I looked at Hiei who was raising an eyebrow at me and sighed averting my eyes. I didn't say sorry, because I wasn't and he didn't care for an apology either. Instead he crossed his arms again and got to the point of his first accusation.

"Do you really think the fox won't figure it out?" I frowned and looked down, Kuronue started growling in my head and I felt his pendent pulse against my bare skin.

I shook my head. "No, I don't think that. I know he'll figure it out, but Kuronue want-"

"Woman, if you want anything to go right for you, you have to stop listening to him, he's a spirit." The pendant pulse again and then a red glow spread through my shirt outlining the gem. Running a hand through my hair I looked to my side and up, Kuronue was standing there, eyes narrowed. Great, just what I needed.

Hiei simply glanced at the bat demon, who growled again before pointing at him with a clawed finger. "You really think you have any right to get involved in this?"

The fire demon didn't look very amused. "More right than you, bat."

"Mind expanding on that?"

"Okay both of you shut it!" I snapped standing up, I brushed at my pants before sighing again, and I was too tired for this. "Kuronue calm down he's just trying to make you angry." My partner growled again and tugged at his hat pointing down the rim to cover his eyes. I let him pout while I turned back to Hiei.

"Look, I'm not trying to keep it from him, but Kuronue had a point. If Kurama finds out now he won't be able to concentrate. Once this is all over, I'll tell him the truth."

"You really think you can pull this off without using more of your power?" I winced at his flat statement, the ache in my back reminding me just how well that would turn out.

Crossing my arms I looking upwards towards the sky, the city lights had begun to dwindle in the passing time, shops were closing for the night, and people were going home. My eyes found the few stars that shined bright enough to be seen and I connected them with my mind, making a new constellation. Finally I found the moon; hardly there in the sky, the small waxing crescent gave off little light. I smiled slightly staring at it as a childlike voice echoed in the far reaches on my mind.

"_**Look Sis, the Cheshire Cat is smiling!"**_

I held on to that sound and closed my eyes for a moment, listening to the wind and the city. All around me time was moving forward and so was I. There was no stopping that. Reopening my eyes I glanced from my soul-bound partner to the fire demon and smiled. Hiei scowled at me, probably thinking something not too kind.

"I know I'll have to use my powers, but whether I tell him now or later, it won't make a difference, and you both know that. He'll be upset either way." I ran a hand through my hair again, wincing when I hit a snag. "I will tell him. I have a feeling we're going to have some down time while Koenma tries to figure things out. When things have calmed, I'll tell Kurama the truth. But for things to calm we need answers."

Kuronue frowned at me, not liking my answer, but Hiei seemed satisfied. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his cloak and started walking towards the edge of the roof. I watched him for a moment chewing on my lip.

"We could still really use your help." Hiei didn't turn to look at me but he did pause, one foot on the raised edge of the building.

"Stop looking for a way out of this problem by depending on others and do it yourself." His voice was harsh but I could hear the small change in it that meant he was unsure on what to do. Frowning I took a step forward right before the wind picked up again. I stopped my blond hair getting tossed around and whipping into my eyes. Making a disgruntled noise I wrapped the offending hairs and held them to the side till the wind settled. Letting my hair go I looked to Hiei again only to find him gone from the roof. Scowling I turned around kicking a stray pebble.

"Good bye to you too smart ass."

Kuronue snorted and I looked at him annoyed, I could almost feel the dark rings forming under my eyes. The bat demon walked over, passing through the TV antenna as he did so.

"Don't let him bother you so much. He's still rather young for a demon. He'll learn how to interact with people."

"Ah, but will I live long enough to see such a day?" I mused, pondering over the life span of a human compared to a demon's. I shook my head and headed back towards my violin case – for a demon, a human's life span was hardly more then a blink of an eye.

"I'm not so sure you'd want to. If you did, you'd probably be witnessing the end of life as we know it."

He grinned when he saw a smile form over my lips and I laughed for a moment. Seeing that his work was done, Kuronue's image faded and he returned to the pendant. That silly Bat demon, always doing what he could to make me smile.

Once I was back in my apartment I closed and locked the window, and checked the door. As I slid the dead bolt into place I realized how silly it was. I was rather sure I could handle any stupid thief that prayed upon my apartment. I suppose it was more of a reflex then anything else. Glancing at the clock in the hallway I read eleven pm. How had two hours already passed by?

With a long yawn I stretched my arms over my head and started towards my room. Dropping my violin in the corner, I stripped and put on one of my many long t-shirts. This one was a favorite, eclectic yellow in color with a simple statement printed in black: Out of body experiences are good for the soul!

I snorted at the irony of it and clicked off the lightly walking over to the bed. I wasn't sure if it was good for the soul, but it certainly changed you. Before he had died Yusuke hadn't had any real goals. Now he at least had something to keep him busy. For me it had…

It had changed everything.

Rubbing my face with a hand I flopped on to the bed and muttered a good night to Kuronue before slipping the pendant off and setting it on my nightstand. I flicked on the alarm on my radio clock knowing it's shrill beep would be sounding at six thirty am in the morning.

Snuggling under the covers I closed my eyes and for the first time that day let my mind slowly go blank.


	6. Chapter 6: Proformances

Thank you Death 101, Eureka93 and Rose for your lovely reviews.

Its has been a little while, i know but this chapter is pretty long to make up for it, i had a lot of fun with this one.

Also to answer a question that has come up a few time - "would Kurama recognize the energy?"

there are a few reason for why i have not mentioned it. While it is true he might feel a connection to it, it has been a very long time since he felt it, not to mention Izumi is careful not to use much at a time around him. Also it is importain to point out that it is told for Izumi's POV, even if Kurama knows something unless he confronted her with it she would have no clue. And Kurma being Kurama he would never do such a thing with out more solid evdents

that all, lol. Enjoy! please Review!.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Performances**

The smooth tile of the school's hallways was perfect for sliding around on, and that exactly was I did with my zero tread school shoes. The hallways were almost empty and even if they hadn't been I was too busy listening to my music to care. With one hand pressed firmly to a metallic green headphone, the beat and the words drowned out all other thoughts.

It was fifth period, my grade's free period, and while most of my classmates were off somewhere doing homework or studying, I was headed towards the auditorium, a place I habitually went to each and every free period since the time I had discovered it one and a half years ago.

With my book bag over my shoulder hanging from a strap I used my free hand to grasp my violin case tightly as I skated across the floor, mouthing the words of the song. Kuronue had no problem pointing out he thought I looked like an idiot. He was probably right.

Still I couldn't help my self. It didn't matter that I was the Soul Detective, a worker for Spirit World who was now working a case that could very well end the world if it ended badly. I was still only sixteen years old, almost seventeen – I was still a teenager, and I had my rare moments where I goof off.

"_One of these days someone will see you doing this and you'll regret it,"_ Kuronue warned. My amusement only grew with his words. Kuronue wasn't fond of my music for two reasons.

The first was simply because he didn't like it. After all, the time gap was so large that his idea of music was all but forgotten in todays modern world. The second was because of how he had first come into contact with it. When I'd first been bound to Kuronue his constant chatter had been insufferable to me. I never had a thought to myself and it bothered me that he liked to have his two cents put in. My way around it had been my headphones; I found that if I blasted the music loud enough, his words were lost. It had been my way of telling him to shut up and over time he slowly began to realize that I needed my space… well my mental space.

Looking back on it now, I wondered how I hadn't lost my hearing. Now a days though I just used normal volume, which of course didn't stop the feeling of annoyance that wafted off of him every time I turned it on.

As I turned a corner in the hall, I twisted doing a rather sloppy spin on my right foot before continuing forward. Ahead of me, there was a small sign that pointed to a set of doors off to the side, reading AUDITORIUM. Standing under the sign, were three people and I raised my hand from my headphones and waved.

They all greeted me back with either a nod, a smile, or a wave and I pulled off my head phones as I got closer, letting them clatter to my shoulders and hang lazily around my neck. Stopping in front of them I smiled and lifted my violin case.

"Ready to play some music?" My question was answered by the girl with dark coloring and cornrows. She was swinging an instrument case in front of her as she hopped up to my side.

"You bet we are. I think it's you had needs to be ready." I felt a grin stretch across my face, if any thing she was closest friend I had out of the group – as close as people got when they only saw each other at school. We both stuck out in this Asian crowd, her with African genes from her mom and me with American blood from my dad.

"I'm always ready, Ai." She rolled her eyes looking to the other two in the group. The boy smirked and pushed off from the wall he'd been leaning on.

"You shouldn't be so cocky Izumi, it doesn't suit you." His large hand landed on my head and he ruffled my hair. I could seem the amusement in his duel colored eyes – one brown, one hazel-gold – as I glared at him.

"Shino, you know she doesn't like it when you do that." His hand gone from my head I started fixing my hair as I watching Miyumi scold Shino. I often wondered if they liked each other but Miyumi had a boyfriend at a different school. Shino didn't pay too much attention and after a few moments she sighed and walked through the door I had just opened, long brown hair swing behind her.

The others followed and I shook my head and let the door swing shut behind me. The auditorium was small, but could easily fit around a hundred people. The stage was made of polished wood and a few instruments like drums and a piano were placed on it. I followed my small group up onto the sage where they all set their black cases down. Squatting to the floor I set my violin case down and opened it, taking out the instrument and it's bow before closing the case once again.

Turning I watching my friends take out and tune their instruments. Ai was slipping the strap of her bass guitar over her shoulder while Shino was toning his acoustic one, a pick in between two fingers as he did so. A soft melody made my eyes shift to Miyumi who was testing her flute, her eyes, nearly the same color as her hair, narrow as she stuffed a cloth down one hole to clean it.

A soft smile found it's way up onto my lips as I looked at them. I was glad that I didn't have to spend my school days alone, that I had friends to keep me company.

Often though, those feelings of warmth and happiness were marred with the truth that only I knew. My life here, my reason for getting into this school, they were fabricated. Some times I wondered if my friendship with these kind people was much the same.

"_You know that is not true Izumi."_

I pressed my lips running my hand over the strings of my treasured item, the dull notes swimming into my ears as I plucked a few with a finger.

"_I know."_ That didn't make me feel any less guilty.

"What should we play today?" I was pulled from my thoughts, and looked to Ai as she tilted her head looking at me, then the others for an answer. Shino hummed strumming a hand over the strings of his guitar as if it would help him think.

"What about the one from a few days ago? We all looked over the music didn't we?"

"Yes." Miyumi frowned a bit. "But this song, it will be missing some of the sounds, we don't have all the band members."

I listened quietly, watching as they conversed. It was hard for me to forget they had a band outside of school one that included Miyumi's boyfriend and Shino's younger bother. I had never met them, but I had been offered a spot in the group before. I swallowed the lump forming in my throat and then cleared it.

"I think we can handle it." My friends looked at me and then smiled. Ai let out a small cheer of agreement. Shino snorted and sauntered over to a stool before sitting down and resting his instrument on his lap.

"Alright, alright. Lets get to it then, eh?" He paused waiting for us all to nod before he placed his left hand on the neck, pressing the stings tight.

The notes that started us off were calm, each string weaving with the next to make a melody. As I often did, I closed my eyes and saw images. I saw steps, a simple staircase with a ball bouncing up and down each one, every bounce in time with a cord being struck. I could feel my breathing calming, slowing to the tempo Shino was playing and after a few sets I started counting down.

Four, three, two, one.

A windy gust of a flute joined in and suddenly the stairs were gone, replaced with images of soaring birds, of my memories of flying. I simply loved this music, this Celtic tune. It was so much more then just a song. I felt as if each note was a word, words that told a story.

I started counting again and I raised my violin to my chin and raised my arms: three, two, one. Shaking a string gently, I ran my bow over all of them, moving slow at first, my tune matching Miyumi's.

I remember the first time we'd all played together. It hadn't been nearly as unified as it was now, but it was as if the music had connected us. We'd all been a bit outside the norm for some reason or another, and even though we had very different interests – poetry, science, painting … hunting down bad guys – we all had one thing in common. Music was in our blood and as I heard Ai join in I was rather sure it always would be.

After about half a minute's time I broke off from her and the sound of her flute stopped. My hands began to fly then, bringing in the common fast paced melody that Celtic music always had. Eyes still shut to the world I worked at the stings with ease – after so many years of playing most movements were second nature.

We played and played, and our song was beautiful. Five minutes never seemed so amazing as they were when I played with my friends. Kuronue was silent as he always was during this time; he enjoyed it too much to risk breaking my concentration.

Then, just like that, the fast beat turned calm again, slowly winding down. I took my bow from the strings and lowered my arm listening to the flute sing off its last few notes like a soft bow to and for us all.

As I opened my eyes I heard the few random claps from the seats. Every once in a while people would happen to walk by and hear us play. I smiled looking back at the others and rolled my eyes when Shino made a bowing motion with his hand and winked.

As I turned back around to look at the handful of people I couldn't help but feel some sort of stability. It felt like I was normal, that I could really be in a band, go to school, be open with my friends. That there weren't demon, or psychics, or inter-dimensional tunnels. That maybe I could have the life that I had thought was left behind.

Those thoughts, those lingering hopes, were shattered when my eyes that were traveling from person to person caught sight of red hair up near the doors. Because if things were normal he wouldn't he standing there. If they were normal he wouldn't even exist.

Kuronue tried to ignore my thoughts; he didn't want to hear me longing for something I couldn't, and in some ways didn't want, to have. Kurama met my gaze as I passed over him in the shadows. His green eyes almost glowed and a silent message ran from them into mine. **We need to talk**.

I blinked and nodded ever so slightly and watched him turn on his heels and walk back out the double doors. As I moved, placing my violin in its case, I heard Ai make an excited squeal.

"Oh my god you guys! We did so awesomely!" I had barely stood up before the dark skinned girl was hugging me, bouncing slightly. "Izumi you were great! I didn't hear a single mistake, you must have practiced a lot!" All I could give her was a sloppy smile. It still startled me some times, the way she was so touchy-feely.

When she let go of me, I stumbled a bit forgetting how hard the girl could hug. She giggled and the others joined in at my clumsiness. I scowled at them. "Oh, shut it," I grumbled and while they did pause for a moment, they came back laughing even harder. Confused I tried to understand what I did. Recalling my words, I mentally smacked myself.

"_I went off into English again, didn't I?"_

"_Yep."_

"…_Awesome."_

"You're silly as always Izumi." Shino smirked and leaned back on the stool. I glared half heartily at all of them, knowing I could never really get mad at such simple teasing. Waving a hand at them I went toward the steps down the stage.

"I'll be back guys, I need a bathroom break." They all gave me replies of acknowledgement and I felt that shadow of guilt cloud my mind again at just how easy it was to lie to them.

I left the auditorium quickly, pushing the heavy door open and letting it swing shut behind me as I looked for the redhead. He wasn't hanging around near the door, or anywhere for that matter. Scowling slightly I moved forward looking for him. I had been sure he had wanted to talk to me… then again that could be wishful thinking. Rubbing my neck I neared the corner and just barely passed a door before it swung open and a hand reached out grabbing my wrist. I jumped slightly but let myself get dragged it, recognizing the energy instantly.

As the classroom door clicked shut behind me I twisted around. Now that my wrist was free I put a hand on my hip cocking an eyebrow. Kurama was standing nonchalantly in the middle of the room.

"What's with the sneaking around?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I thought it would be easier for the both of us if we didn't have to worry about any unwanted eyes or ears."

While his explanation made sense, I couldn't help but feel a bit saddened by it. Sure I wanted to talk with Kurama as much as I could, but the way we were doing it made it seem like he didn't want anyone to know.

"I see." Walking over I sat down on the top of one of the desks and fiddled with the sleeve on my uniform. "So what's up?"

The redhead hummed his eyes surveying me for a moment before relaxed slightly, apparently comfortable. "I was wondering if you'd heard anything from Koenma."

I shook my head frowning. "No, I haven't. I wish I had." I bit my lip. I could see that was not the answer he had been looking for and he crossed his arms looking out the small window in the door. I hated that I wasn't any help to him. "I could try calling him but… I'm rather sure if he knew anything more he would contact me."

"No, it's alright Izumi." He looked to me again and smiled slightly. "I'm sorry I interrupted you, though if it's any consultation, I rather enjoyed your performance. "

I colored almost instantly and Kuronue's snicker echoed in my head. "Oh, uh, that was nothing, it was just me and my friends having a bit of fun. Thanks though…" I cursed my sudden loss of words and blushed even more, embarrassed.

A glimmer of amusement brightened his green eyes and while normally I would have gotten annoyed, I felt just the opposite. "You're all amazing musicians but that's not what I wa- "

I jumped slightly when something suddenly vibrated on my leg making him stop mid sentence. I smiled slightly in silent apology, before pulling one of my long socks down revealing a strap with my silver communicator on it. I smirked. "Speak of the devil and he may appear."

Kurama snorted slightly as I straightened and held it in one hand, before putting a finger to my lips. Koenma could be weird about what information he gave who, but I felt that Kurama deserved to be in on everything. After all if he wasn't he'd soon find out anyway. He cocked a brow but nodded his head after a moment and I flipped the device open, the tiny screen coming to life.

Koenma's toddler form appeared on the screen where he sat behind his large desk that was once again piled high with papers – most likely backed up work because of our end-of-the-world crisis. Even so, it never stopped to amaze me at how calm he was about it.

"Ah good you picked up." I raised my eyebrows at him as he shuffled through a stack of papers in front of him.

"Well it is my free period, which I'm sure you know. I have no reason not to pick up."

"Hmm, true." I had to fight my self to stop from smiling when he started sucking relentlessly on his binky. Frankly I thought Gorge was right, he was way to old for the thing – no wonder Yusuke made fun of him.

"Did you have new information of the tunnel sir?" I glanced up and over the communicator. Kurama was leaning on one of the desks, staring ahead with a calm expression as he listened. His eyes connected with mine for a moment and I quickly looked back to Koenma my face burning. This was not the time to be admiring him, I chided myself trying to ignore Kuronue's snickering.

"Not yet. Ayame is doing another sweep of the area. She should be back in a few hours to give her report." I nodded my head thoughtfully and waiting for him to continue. "I called you because we have a bit of a problem on our hands."

"Don't we always?" My smile didn't seem to lighten the prince's mood and I let it drop after a few moments of awkward staring. I cleared my throat glancing again at Kurama. He was looking just as interested as I felt about the new development. "So what's the problem then sir?"

Koenma grunted before grabbing at a piece of paper on one of the stacks. I watched quietly as he yanked it out and then cursed as the entire stack came crashing to the ground. I had to look down for a moment as I bit my cheek to stifle some giggles. Kuronue on the other hand was having a wonderful time between Koenma's blunders and my teenage hormones.

When I looked back to the screen the tiny ruler was trying to smooth out the paper before he laid it out in front of him. " It was a message Ayame sent me a few hours ago. She spotted a B class demon in the city. Apparently it appeared close to the tunnel's origin, so it's safe to assume that's how it got though." I could feel the fox's eyes boring into me at the mention of a high-leveled demon. Now he was very interested. So was I.

"Do you think these psychics are starting to let demons through to keep us busy?" One demon we could handle, but what if more started coming though? I wasn't sure how things would go then.

"It's something we need to consider, but for now there is just the one. I want you to inform Kurama when you can; I'll try to get ahold of Yusuke. If you see the demon, get rid of it."

I nodded my head again. "Alright, I understand."

"Oh and Izumi?" I blinked, pausing, my hand stopping mid-movement. Koenma folded his heads in front of him. "Be carful alright? This mission has you using your power more frequently then normal. Try to remember your not working alone on this, if you break your limiter… well you know what will happen."

My chest tightened with dread at his words. Yes, yes I did know. "I know. I'll be carful." Koenma nodded slightly and after a moment I clicked the communicator shut and preceded to put it back in its spot. Panic was flooding my system and it took a few moments to get my heart back under control. I looked to Kurama and smiled slightly. "Well, I'd say you're informed, wouldn't you?"

The redhead eyed me for a moment before nodding his head. "It would seem so." I slid from my seat on the desk and stretched, figuring I should get back to my friends soon; after all he'd gotten his answer. "Tell me something…" I paused looking back at him. "What did Koenma mean by 'limiter?' "

I bit my lip frowning before I looked up at the ceiling. "Ah, you caught that did you?" I'd been hoping he hadn't, though I'd known that was a slim chance. He never missed anything.

"Indeed."

I bounced on the balls of my feet and continue to look upward. I tried to figure out if I could get around not telling him, but my brain came up empty. After a moment of debating I concluded that it wouldn't hurt to tell him.

"Well you see… as you know there have been six Soul Detectives including me, but as I pointed out before it's a rather new project that's been going for about fifty years. Don't you think it's a bit odd? That while Yusuke is only the third in his job and it's been going for almost the same amount of time. So it brings up the question of what happened to my predecessors."

Kurama didn't seem too shocked by the numbers. "It's a rather dangerous job." I nodded by head in agreement.

"Yes, but even you said that the Spirit Detective has a much greater risk then the Soul Detective does."

"…So I did, continue." I looked to him and smiled slightly my hands reflexively reaching up and gently touching the spot between my collar bone and chest where the warm red pendent pulsed, hidden from everyone.

"As you know, normal humans that are exposed to demonic energy for too long get sick and will eventually die from it." That was part of the reason the two worlds had been separated. While the outer levels of demon world weren't too bad, if a human were to wonder in any deeper they would die from exposure quickly – if a demon didn't get them first. Kurama nodded his head waiting for me to continue. "People like me, who can take on the powers of a demon if our soul's match up … we're not immune to that. We have a rather good amount of resistance to the side effects of it, but that doesn't mean we can do whatever we wish. If we did use all of the demon's power it would kill us. That's what happened to the first two Soul Detectives, back then Spirit World didn't understand. They both lived for about five years on the job before they grew too sick and weak to continue on."

The slight widening of his eyes was the only hit I got that he was surprised. "So what did they do then? You seem fine to me."

I glanced up at the ceiling again pressing my lips. "They came up with a plan for the next detective. They set a regiment, and then put up limiters in the connection. It's a little like a vegetarian going back to eating meat. If they tried to go back to eating it like they had before they would more then likely get very sick because their body doesn't remember how to process it. But if they eat a few bits every once in a while for a few months, then a few bites every day, then a small meal…"

"So you're saying they came up with a way to easy you into using a demon's full strength?"

"Yes. There are seven limiters placed on the bond between my partner and me. Each one of these bonds is made to only allow a certain amount of demonic energy to pass through. There's limiters at 5, 15, 30, 45, 60, 80, and 95% with the removal of the last limiter allowing 100% access. These limiters are taken off after certain periods of time and a certain level of training is complete. It worked, my master was the first one they tried it on and now he's the only one to make it through all of the steps."

"And if one were to break too soon?" I leveled my gaze with his.

"Then I ate too much meat at once and my body rejects it."

Kurama was thoughtful for a few minutes and I watched him quietly as he mused over the information. I often wondered what it would be like to hear such a thing from a comrade, to hear that they balance their life on a tight rope. I didn't have to spell it out for him to understand the meaning behind my words: if a limiter were to break too soon, I would die. I would not be the first.

"How far along are you in all this?" He seemed honestly concerned, and there was a small part of me that hoped he was worried about me, as twisted as that sounded. I smiled tilting my head.

"I can use 80% of his power."

"Two limiters left then."

"Mhm."

He pushed off from the desk he'd been leaning on and stood up straight. "Well then, thank you for tell me Izumi. It is certainly an interesting development. I don't know much about the Soul Detectives."

I blushed slightly taking in a breath. "Well, you can ask me whatever you want then, I don't mind."

"What if I wanted to see another of your performances?" My eyes fell to my shoes and I shrugged a bit.

"Wouldn't be hard to, we practice almost every day, you'd just have to drop by."

"As I said before Izumi, you are all very talented, but that wasn't what I was talking about." Confused I looked up and met his gaze. He was smirking slightly, the way I imaged a fox might when it was playful. He shrugged at my expression. "I rather enjoy your display in the hallway is all. You don't see that very often."

It took me only a moment to realize what he was getting at, but that moment felt like the longest moment in my life. He had seen me in the hallways today as I goofed around with my music. Someone kill me now. My life was over. Again.

"_I told you!"_ It was not something I did often, but the image of me suffocating the insufferable bat demon looked very beautiful in those moments.

"O-oh you saw that… that… that was…" I wasn't sure my face would ever recover from the sunburn-like heat it was feeling now as I scrambled around looking for an explanation.

Kurama's chuckled broke my cycle of thoughts and I stared at him as he raised a hand to stop me. "Don't worry about it, you don't need to explain it. If anything Izumi, I found it enjoyable. It was very cute."

Kuronue stopped laughing almost as quickly as my embarrassment turned to shock. I wasn't quite sure how to react to that statement but I did like it. "Oh… well, alright." He hummed before heading towards the door.

"I'll see you later then Izumi." I could only nod dumbly and watch him as he left the classroom, disappearing from sight.


	7. Chapter 7: Fire and Ice

Thank you: Death101 - fox version, Shadow Realm Triforce, Rose, Mrsbeggins, ninga-of-twilight and CeresMaria for all your wonderful reviews!

Also some people were wondering what Izumi and her friend were playing. I imagined them playing the song is called 'Sunrise' by Beltaine with a few of the none interment piece not there.

Enjoy this chapter i know i did! R&R

* * *

Chapter Seven: Fire and Ice

I stared down at my custom made-to-order mid-calf combat boots with the same irritation and panic I'd been feeling since I'd woken up early this morning. The dark blue waterproof mesh of the shoe was nicely contrasted with the black rubber sole and laces. The comforting warmth they provided did nothing for the cold sweat that had settled on my forehead when my communicator had gone off. These shoes were mine yet I did not feel the joy I had felt when I had gotten them in the mail a week ago. No I could only look at them off hand as my mind raced like a gray hound on the track.

It was still early, around nine in the morning back on earth. I rubbed at my eyes again as they drooped and glanced down the hall I was waiting in. Spirit World was surprisingly quiet right now, but then again I was away from the hustle and bustle of scrambling ogres and ferry girls. This hallway was the one that almost every soul walked down, for the great gate entrance was down at one end. It was almost barren, except for the many pedestals that had items in glass cases. Most of the items looked too random and out of place for such protection: a ring, a dagger, a cane, the list went on. At one point there had been a red pendant on a chain as well as a thick-banded wristwatch. Those were gone now, worn by my master and myself.

"_Musing about the past are we?"_

A smile graced my face for a moment.

"_No more then you are." _

"Izumi!" I looked up from my boots and glanced to my left smiling slightly. Kurama had a hand raised to get my attention. I pushed off from the wall and stood up straight as he neared. He had a pleasant smile on his face and wore simple clothes that suited him well. My heart fluttered for a moment, picking up its pace and I wandered if I would ever not feel the slight high I got from him saying my name.

"I'm glad you came."

"It wouldn't have been very easy not to after giving me such news."

His reminder of why he came was a douse of cold water on my already frayed nerves. Two weeks. That was the news that had started the formation of ice in the pit of my stomach and with each passing minute the ice grew making spider web patterns in my veins.

Because in two weeks time the tunnel to demon world would be done and all hell would literally break loose. When Koenma had told me this I'd stared at him on the screen my hand shaking ever so slightly and asked him if he was joking. He hadn't been.

It had terrified me.

I'd promised to he keep him in the loop and because Koenma had not said to keep it a secret I'd gotten dressed as seven AM forgetting about school and quickly made my way to Kurama's house. I was rather sure that knocking on his window while I perched on a tree branch outside had been a bit of a rude awakening. It had been difficult to ignore Kuronue's teasing about my 'stalker' appearance so early in the morning. Still, after giving Kurama the news, we'd both agreed something was up and to meet in Spirit World to find out what.

Tilting my head slightly, I smirked. "I told you I would keep you informed didn't I?"

"I'm glad you did. I'd had my suspicions about Koenma before, but now I'm sure he is hiding something." I frowned at his words, not sure if I agreed with him or not. I had worked with Koenma for a long time now and I had never felt he withheld any information that was necessary for an assignment. The look in Kurama's eyes though told me he was sure of it, and such a piercing gaze made a shiver run up my spine and the ice in my veins fractured, spreading again.

I bounced on the balls of my feet for a moment before nodding my head. "He's in the archives room." As I said this I started to walk, leading him to our destination. He fell in to step next to me but didn't say a word.

We were quiet for a time and I listened to our footfalls and tried to calm my speeding heart. I tried to ignore the fact that he kept looking at me with interest, a question clearly written in his eyes. It was a failed attempt though, and I could feel my face heating up under his gaze.

"Is there something you wanted, fox?" He blinked at my sudden question, though I did not turn my gaze to meet his, just kept moving forward. He smiled slightly.

"I did not think that you would catch me spying. Perhaps I have began to lose my touch." He was teasing me, I knew he was, but my body acted as if I didn't. Some of the ice in my veins melted as I flushed and I for once was glad Kuronue was apparently brooding in silence.

This had become a normal response for the bat demon as of late: Kurama would be friendly, I'd smile and my thoughts would turn giddy, and the Kuronue would grumble about female hormones and sulk.

"Maybe, but that is besides the point. Was there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Yes, but it is a bit personal…"

"I did tell you I would answer all I could didn't I?" He nodded his head. "Then speak before I change my mind."

I saw the playful glint in his eyes and felt a small amount of happiness at his approval. "I was just surprised, that you said you'd meet me here in Spirit World." I raised an eyebrow at him. "It's just that normally the only people who can travel to Spirit World are those who use Astral Projection. That ability is not very easy to master unless the user has…"

"Died?" I finished for him, smiling slightly, and he nodded his head once again. His ability to use Astral Projection was no surprise to me; his spirit was very old, and he'd also separated his soul to save himself. That's how he'd come to be here now. "You are right about that."

He stopped and, confused, I halted as well, turning to look at him. "What's wrong?" He surveyed me for a moment before speaking calmly.

"You're saying that you died then?"

I sighed looking upward.

"How else do you think Koenma finds Soul Detectives? Such powerful demonic tools such as the one I use cannot simply be taken to earth. Most souls pass by the objects without even knowing it. If one glows it's a sign that there's a connection." I stopped, frowning, realizing I had started rattling off facts when it seemed he was at least a bit saddened by the fact of the matter – my death.

"I suppose I never really stopped to think about it." He looked at me frowning slightly. "Was it your time?" I knew what he meant instantly and rubbed my left arm shaking my head. No, it had not been my time to die; yet another of Spirit World blunders. "May I ask how it happened?"

To my surprise I heard Kuronue's rumble of a growl in the back of my head as I closed my eyes and saw the images of the haunting dream that always followed me. Reflexively I pushed it away, not wanted to relive it again.

I opened my eyes again and smiled sadly at the redhead. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm not up to telling that story. It's not one I like to tell." Kurama seemed to understand but seemed a bit hesitant to just let it drop. "Let's just say Yusuke had it easy."

"I see." His need for information was rather humorous at times and seeing him submit to not getting it was honestly kind of cute.

"…Maybe some day I'll tell you." I muttered after a moment, smiling slightly as he looked at me, an eyebrow raised. "It seems only fair since you trust me. But for now we have other things to worry about."

"Very well. I am glad that I have your trust."

I had to bite my tongue to not tell him he'd always had it.

We stared down the hall again making turns and descending a set of stairs. Our conversations were light and rather unimportant. I listened, interested, as he spoke about his mother. She was in the mist of planning her wedding and Kurama often found her flustered about silly things such as tablecloth colors.

I laughed at his tales, trying not to feel the melancholy that ran through the conversation. With our lives the way they were, such things as marriage seemed unobtainable to us.

The Archival Room was hidden behind large oak doors that were, for the moment, propped open on one side. I was relieved at this – I had never had to open a set of doors in spirit world, but their mere size was enough to make my muscles groan at the thought of heaving them open. Slipping in through the opening I was met with rows and rows of bookshelves that reached high into the ceiling rafters and stretched from wall to wall. Every piece of information about the three worlds, every shred of it, was kept in this endless room, written in one of the millions upon millions of books. My brain conjured a cartoon scene of someone bumping into one of the shelves and thus making it tip and staring a domino effect, toppling every single one. I paled at the mere thought of it, and suddenly felt bad for the ogres of Spirit World.

Kurama slipped in behind me and glanced around. I gave him a moment before I started off into the sea of knowledge. In the distance I could hear shuffling, the aggravated flipping of pages, and the all too common grumble of my boss. We found him five rows down and three in, sitting on one of the top rungs of a latter, a large book in his lap. He was sucking rather hard on the binky in his mouth as he turned page after page looking more and more frustrated. I gave a side ways glance at the red head and smiled slightly. He gave me an amused look back before I walked up to the latter, tilting my head up and raised a hand to knock on a leg.

"Paging prince Koenma."

Koenma looked up and blinked before raising an eyebrow as he looked from me to Kurama a few feet back. "Shouldn't you both be in school?" I heard Kurama snort behind me.

"We are absent so much I doubt we will be missed."

I smiled before looking to my boss.

"And besides we both know how spontaneous catering businesses can be."

The prince was not amused.

From the corner of my eye I saw Kurama give me a questioning look at my answer but he didn't move to voice it.

"Very well. Would you mind telling me why you're both here then?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"You really think it's that odd after the news you gave me this morning?" Koenma gave me an annoyed look. "What? You didn't say I couldn't tell any one. Besides Kurama deserved to know."

He gave his pacifier another work out as he glowered at me; I just crossed my arms and gave him an even look. I was rather sure Kurama was looking at us much like a sports fan surveyed an intense tennis match.

"Very well." I smiled at him as he shut the book that had been lying on his lap. I watched with slight interest as dust puffed into the air and wondered off hand how old the book was.

"Its not that we don't believe you Koenma, we're just both concerned. When we started this mission we were told we had over a month and now two days later it has become two weeks? How is that possible?" Kurama was worried. Though he kept his face as calm as ever, there was a slight tension in his voice as he spoke. He had a right to be though, with the world the way it was. I couldn't even begin to imagine the panic that would spread if the tunnel was completed. I only had my knowledge of past massacres to rely on from textbooks – the holocaust, the nuclear bombing in Hiroshima – all of which I was sure were only minor compared to what would happen.

Koenma sighed, looking off in to nothing but books that lay out before him. "I wish I knew myself Kurama. All I know is that it seems like the tunnel is getting a mind of its own, like the more time that passes the easier the tunnel widens, as if it wants to open."

"That's insane…" Both of them looked at me for a moment before looking away again. They'd both been thinking the same thing, that was one thing I was sure of; I'd just voiced it.

"Do you know who these people could be? Who the leader is?" Kurama's questions seemed to startle the prince and he frowned.

"If we did, you would have been informed."

"Honestly, I'm not so sure. You wouldn't if you knew we couldn't beat him, if you thought he was too powerful. That would mean you share some kind of connection with him, something personal."

"How dare you accuse me of that!"

"But it's true, isn't it?"

Koenma glowered again and stared at the fox demon beside me. I wasn't sure what to think; I had been under Koenma's rule for a while now and not once had I ever felt that I was being kept in the dark on purpose. At the same time though, as I looked at my boss, it became more and more apparent that something was up. So why wasn't he telling us?

Kurama's look was enough to freeze a person in place with fear. That shear determination to be given the truth no matter was the cost was, it was one of the reasons Koenma had him working for Spirit World. It was also one of the things I found so attractive about him – the fire in his eyes that held hardly any warmth.

After a moment of staring I bit my lip. This stalemate could go on forever. "Kurama… maybe-"

"You're right." Koenma cut me off, and, startled, my gaze went from the redhead to the prince, my brow furrowing. He looked at us both before folding his hands. "You are right. I do know who he is. I had been planning on telling Izumi first, because of her years of loyalty, but I realize now that telling you, Kurama is also a good choice."

I was a bit embarrassed by Koenma's small amount of flattery towards me but as I glanced at Kurama he seemed ever so slightly amused. After all it didn't matter if Koenma had really wanted to tell him or not, he was stuck now.

"You can trust us Koenma." My boss looked at me, and sighed again, nodding his head.

"I wasn't sure at first, but the more this case continues the more I wonder. After my last few findings, I'm rather sure."

"Last few findings, sir?" Koenma nodded his head again a look of dread falling on his face.

"It has come to my attention, that the Chapter Black Tape is missing."

Whatever ice had melted away with Kurama presence suddenly came back at full force. A chilled spiked up and ran across my spine freezing my blood. I heard Kurama respond to Koenma but I didn't hear the words. My mind was spiraling backwards, remembering the tales I had been told about such an awful piece of footage. Mankind's darkest hour: the feats that truly identify us as cruel, greedy animals, no different from any other living thing on earth.

**. . .**

When I'd first died and come to Spirit World, my entire view of how the world worked was shatter into nothing but dust. Everything I'd thought I'd known about the world had not really been a lie, but merely a small, tiny piece of a bigger picture. It had taken me a long time to wrap my brain about the entire idea of it. Demons, spirits, afterlife, and guardians – everything I thought I'd known about them was only half true at best.

After accepting such things, I'd thought that anything new would have been rather unsurprising, just another weird thing to cross of my list. I'd been wrong. Rubbing my hands over my crossed arms, I walked quietly beside Kurama as we retraced our steps. I'd been cold ever since Koenma had started spilling his guts, and even now it felt like I'd never be warm again.

How could a Spirit Detective be behind all of this? Why would a human want to kill his entire race? How could someone meant to be the human's safe guard, now be their executioner? How… why?

Koenma had not gone into too great of detail, telling us that he would tell the entire team tomorrow. That was fine, I'd heard enough.

"Izumi?" I almost jumped out of my skin and jerked my head up to look at Kurama who was gazing at me with worry in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

I pressed my lips before shaking my head slightly. "Not really…" Letting out a shaky breath I looked forward. "This case is becoming a lot more then I had mentally prepared myself for. I am not used to dealing with things like this head on." I was a spy, an information gatherer. I rarely took out the people I was tracking. I'd never faced a foe I wasn't sure I couldn't beat.

My head was spinning and I could hardly hear Kuronue as he tried to speak calming words to me over my screaming thoughts. I wasn't sure I could keep doing this; I wasn't sure I could handle it. I knew I needed to calm down. I knew things would seem better with fresh eyes, but it was hard to stop thinking about it.

A hand suddenly came to rest on my shoulder then and pulled me to a jerky stop. Startled again, I whipped my head around, wincing when my neck popped in protest. Kurama tilted his head, staring into what I could only assume were frantic hazel eyes.

"I think we're all starting to feel that way Izumi. You must not forget that you are not alone in this battle." His words were kind, and where his hand rested on my fridged shoulder my skin felt warmer.

"I know, I guess I'm not use to that. My job is solo for the most part. It's been difficult adjusting."

He nodded his head in understanding.

"I know. I have seen how hard you try not to block everyone out. Your mind works quickly and you forget to relay your thoughts to us at times, but I do not blame you for it. This is very different from what your job as Soul Detective entails."

The small smile that spread on my face was one of self-indulgence. He understood me. He took away some of the weight I was baring by just talking to me. My smile was short lived though, only lasting moments before I looked down. I hadn't bothered to fix my hair this morning, so blond locks fell in front of my eyes.

"… Do you think it's wrong for me to be scared?" I had not meant to voice it, but part of me was glad I had. I needed someone to talk to beside Kuronue, someone who was risking their life as well.

Kurama's hand fell from my shoulder and instantly the ice returned. I was too afraid to look up and see his expression; did he think me a coward? I suddenly wanted to run, to hide like a child. Closing my eyes I mentally scolded myself. How could Kurama ever like a coward?

Something warm touched my chin and tugged it upward. Confused I opened my eyes again and was met by Kurama's face, only a few feet from mind, a small smile on it. He surveyed my quietly for a moment before he shook his head.

"No, I don't think you're wrong at all." His hand left my chin and I left my head where it was half frozen as his fingers brushed against my forehead and swept blond locks out of my eyes. My heart stuttered a little momentarily, forgetting to function while my brain whirled. "Koenma chose Yusuke for a Spirit Detective because he felt he'd be better at fighting if he felt he couldn't die easily. It's part of the reason children can be so dangerous. Feeling fear though, in a way is much more powerful once you come to terms with it. Fear keeps people alive because they start trying to figure out every possible way to live."

His hand left my face after only moment but it had melted away a great deal of the chill in my bones. I pressed my lips again. "Are you saying some times even you get scared Kurama?" The fox demon looked momentarily started before he shrugged his shoulder slightly and smiled wider.

"I have been fighting so long that it has become easier to ignore, to overcome, but yes, it is there. I believe for people like us, those who have felt death and realize that it is so easily done that fear drives us to live stronger."

I smiled at him, so happy at his words, and nodded. "Thank you." It made me feel like more of an equal with him, that we both shared something in common. People like us. Like us. Two little words, yet I felt a strangely large amount of glee hearing them.

Kuronue growled something flatly in the back of my mind before he resumed his sulking once again. I ignored him, not wanting him to damper my mood.

We started walking again, and this time I felt a bit lighter then I had, and while the silence was nice, I knew it would not last long with such a curious fox.

"So are you going to get on the assignment Koenma gave you then?"

I glanced at Kurama before nodding my head. Koenma had given me a new assignment to do once we were back in human world. Though we had originally decided to leave the Doctor alone, with the new development, things had changed. We needed information. We needed a motive, and I was the one to get it.

"Yes, I have never had to break into a human jail before. It shall be a new experience."

Kurama snorted at my fake excitement.

"I would wait until dusk to do so then."

I nodded my head.

"Probably a good idea." I counted ten more footsteps before he spoke again.

"I was surprised, the way you acted with Koenma." It wasn't an accusation, but rather an inquiry.

I supposed I shouldn't have been surprised, that he was surprised. He was used to Yusuke, who complained about every assignment he got and called Koenma by a very large variety of insulting names. I, on the other hand, when given the new assignment had curtly bowed at the middle and given him a common 'yes sir.' I hummed rubbing my hands together for a moment.

"I suppose I feel that Koenma should be given some respect. I also owe him a great deal." Kurama gave me a questioning look and I laughed slightly. "Besides the fact that he brought me back to life? He got me into school here, gave me a place to live, and enough money to live comfortably." There was quite a lot more to it than that, but the rest would have meant long conversations that would disturb old wounds that had yet to heal. I didn't want to talk about it.

"I suppose so." I could tell from his tone Kurama did feel it was necessary to give the prince a bigger head, but then again I wasn't working for him because I'd broken the law. "It is nice to know that we are both trusted at least."

I agreed with him and we silently walked on. It made me think about things I hadn't in a little while. The fact of the matter was, I was starting to realize I was making a rather big mistake. I'd seen the look in Kurama's eyes when he'd stared down Koenma for lying to his face.

Yet wasn't I doing the same thing?

Glancing around me, I noted that we were close to the exit, and then we'd be splitting up for the rest of the day. Swallowing I grasped at what little backbone I could muster.

"Hey Kurama?" He looked at me and I reached up into my hair to toy with it as I spoke. "I know things are busy, but can you meet me in the park tonight? I figure you'll want to know what I find out and…" I trailed off for a moment, hearing Kuronue growl in warning. I grimaced a bit.

"_Enough is enough Kuronue."_

"_You're being stupid Izumi."_

"_And you're being pigheaded."_

"Izumi?"

I blinked smiling slightly at the redhead realizing I hadn't finished my thought.

"Sorry. I mean, there's something I need to tell you, but right now isn't a good time…"

Tilting his head he thought for a moment before nodding. "I look forward to hearing what you've learned then."

By the time we went our separate ways the ice in my veins had all but vanished, replaced with the warm feeling of triumph. It was such a little thing, but it felt good to finally say something, have the chance to fix things. I wouldn't let Kurama ever give me that look if I could help it. I never wanted to break the trust he had in me.

With that thought in mind I head back to my apartment for a nap knowing I'd need my rest for the long night ahead.


	8. Chapter 8: A Heavy Burden

Thanks to Rose, Mrsbeegins, Death101, and Shadow Realm Triforce for reviewing! Tpday things get a bit epic, so buckle your selves in! enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eight: A Heavy Burden

"You're sure of this?"

I hardly recognized my own voice at that moment. The strain I was feeling from the weight of the worlds given to me suddenly made me feel very sorry for Atlas. Minoru Kamiya frowned at me from his seat across the small room. The single light in the dark jail cell left eerie shadows on the concrete walls and reflected off his glasses, hiding his eyes.

I hadn't realized how easy it would be to sneak into the local police department. One carefully selected spell from Kuronue's shadow magic left every human in the building unaware of my presence in the room. Their eyes skipped over me as if I was just another face in the halls. Kuronue had explained it as simply at he could – if they weren't already looking for me then they would never see me, and they hadn't.

I'd slipped in to the doctor's cell with ease, Kuronue coaching me as I picked the lock and then locked it from the inside once I had entered. I had to admit, it had been fun, and I could see why Kurama had spent his life doing it; the rush was amazing.

It had surprised me how easily Minoru had given me information, all I had to do was tell him the truth: the chapter black tape was one half of the story and if he could see the horrors that demons had done to humans he wouldn't be able to tell us apart. I had learned that first hand. After telling him that his boss had most likely expected him to die Minoru had told me everything he knew, and everything fell onto my shoulders like I was holding up the sky.

No wonder the Greek Titian had been so moody.

"You don't honestly think Sensui picked the seven of us out randomly do you? It became rather clear as he gathered us that he saw a way to use each of our abilities for personal gain. He'd been hoping with my skills I could help him." The doctor took off his glasses and used the tail of his shirt to start cleaning them. "Sadly there are limits to all forms of healing."

I found this man's calm mind set a bit unsettling. The last time I'd seen him, he'd been a raving like a mad man daring Yusuke to kill him, now he sat there, sitting tall in his chair talking to me like he would a patient. Talk about a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde scenario.

Still Minoru had proven to be very good intel. I bit my lip mulling over the information he'd given me, including the powers of his former teammates, the big mystery of who was making the tunnel, and then wrapped it all up nicely with a why-is-this-happening bow. Shifting I crossed my arms, watching as he looked at his glasses and then continued cleaning them.

"If that's true then why is he even bothering. I mean this is not how I'd be spending my last few days alive. What's the point? Does he want to leave a trail of destruction behind him so that he can end up in Limbo for eternity?" Why anyone would want to go to the last cycle of hell was beyond me – Younger Toguro had done is as some sort of redemption, but that didn't mean he had planned to go there from the start.

The criminal shrugged his shoulders leaning back in his chair and he placed his glassed back on his nose. "I'm afraid I have no answer for you Miss Takara; I, like everyone else, was kept mostly in the dark. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to staring at the cracks in the wall. That is, unless you had something else for me to tell you?"

The sarcastic tone to his voice almost made me smile. Almost. Instead it came out as a bitter looking smirk. "You don't really think that I was sent here just to get information do you?" I paused waiting to see if he had a reply. He didn't. "No, if Koenma wanted that he could have easily sent someone else, someone who is not so pressed for time these days. My job entails information gathering, yes, but in some cases I become judge, jury and executioner. " I often wondered if people thought I simply plucked the data I gave them from thin air. My job was cruel some times, leading to torture if needed. I didn't find it entertaining in the least, but I did as I was told; getting information from my target was always a must.

Minoru scowled at me as I took a few steps forward and grabbed the other chair that was in the room and proceeded to sit down on it backwards. "So did he send you here to sweet talk me and then silence me?"

I tilted my head resting my chin on my arms as they sat on the back of the chair. I had thought a long time about that question. Koenma had told me I could do what I felt was best once I'd gotten what I needed from him. That meant I could leave now and let the law enforcement of the city deal with him or I could kill him – though I doubted he'd go down without a fight. Unsure of what I should do for a long time I had finally come up with a third option. Do something unexpected and make Sensui look like an even bigger ass.

"Honestly Minoru that seems like a waste of time. You and I both know that you wouldn't just stand there and die. So instead I'm going to grant you a way to escape, a second chance if you will." The good doctor looked surprised by my words, but seemed hesitant to believe me. Shrugging I reached into my pocket and pulled out something. Reaching over to the metal table that separated us I placed a thin silver ring on it. "This ring had been spelled with the same energy I used to get in here unnoticed. It will last another two hours before it becomes nothing more then a cheap ring. After I leave, take the ring and get out of here. I would disappear if I were you."

He glanced from me to the ring on the table with a look of uncertainly before he reached out and took it. "Seems like an awful lot of trouble. I can't believe that Koenma would so easily let you get away with this."

"The Prince left me in charge of your fate. I would not take my kindness in stride, I don't give these opportunities often."

"…Why are you doing this? You know I have killed countless people, last I saw, Spirit World wasn't fond of murder."

My answering stare was enough to make him flinch, though he hid it well. "As I have said before humans and demons are hardly different when it comes down to it. We kill because we can, because we had to, because we don't want to die. I myself have killed countless in the name of what I have been told is right, just as you did. I believe we all deserve a second change to live, to make our own choices."

I stood from the chair then, and turned away readying myself to leave; I felt no further explanation was needed. Kuronue had often questioned my beliefs on the subject. He had a hard time seeing things from my perspective. In his mind people couldn't change that much; good was good and bad was bad. But Kurama had been given a second chance and he was different, as were Hiei, and Yusuke, and myself. They were perhaps not severe changes but they were still noticable ones.

"No strings attached then?" Minoru's voice brought me back from my thoughts and I turned to look at him as he played with the ring between a forefinger and thumb, rolling it like a wheel. He had a slight dark look to him that made my frown deepen before I sighed.

"No, I do not ask anything of you. Though…" I met his gaze with a piercing one and he jumped slightly, shocked by my demeanor. "I may have over looked your bloody hand this time Minoru, but make no mistake that my gift to you shouldn't be taken lightly. I will be giving your energy layout to every ferry girl and patrol member in spirit world. If you kill another innocent person again I will find you." I pivoted back to the door and put a hand on it to push it open before I paused. "Do not believe, or rather do not think for a moment that I am like Yusuke; I have no trouble killing a human if I feel they have crossed the line into hell."

I left the Doctor quickly after that, not bothering to glance back once as I left the station. His life was his own now and depending on what path he chose I could easily be seeing him in the future.

"_You know, you've gotten really good at being threatening."_

I smiled slightly as I shoved my hands into my pockets and headed towards the park. _"I'm not sure how I should take that."_

"_Take it how you will. Either way I'm glad that I'll never have to incur your wrath." _

"_You wanna bet?"_

"…_Well…you know what never mind I'm sure you'd find a way."_

We both laughed then and it lightened my heart, taking the sky from my shoulders if only for a moment.

…

Kurama was waiting for me under a large Cherry blossom tree near the back of the city park. Though winter was almost over and spring was just a few months away, the tree was still mostly barren, its limbs reaching up to the sky like pointed fingers. The night air was still cold though even if the trees were starting to wake again, and I watched my breath come out in a puff as I raised a hand to greet him. The redhead smiled and pushed away from leaning against the trunk.

"Were you successful?" He inquired as I reached him, my eyes trailed silently over him as I nodded my head. He was wearing the orange jacket again and while I normally was not a fan of that color, it didn't look too bad on him. Not that anything ever looked bad on him…

"I wouldn't have been able to face you if I hadn't. Too embarrassed to tell The King of Thieves I couldn't sneak into a jail cell." He gave me an amused smile at my playful tone, his eyes shinning with mirth. "It was surprisingly easy. The Doctor was easily persuaded to spill his guts. Didn't even have to use any of my techniques to do so."

He raised an eyebrow. "Techniques?"

Ah shit. It was becoming too easy to speak without thinking around him.

"_Nice one. Next time you open your mouth, remember to think about what you say, not about what a person looks like without their shirt on."_

I scowled biting my lip hard as I flushed, embarrassed. Thankfully it was cold enough outside my face was already red.

"_Would you shut up? God what's with you today?" _

It was like he'd suddenly become a girl and was on a full PMSing bitch day. A small nagging voice scolded that that I was well aware of his reasons for his behavior and that I shouldn't pretend not too. I shook my head slightly; this was neither the time nor the place for such thoughts. He didn't answer and my mind scrambled to piece together an answer for the fox demon.

"Yeah, it's just… well being an information gatherer doesn't mean it's all quick and easy. Some people don't want to talk, I was trained to use my powers to change their minds." I didn't want to talk about this part of my job, the part that made me seem like some interrogator that used whatever means necessary to get what they needed.

Thankfully Kurama nodded his head. "I myself have been in such a position many times. It's not easy." The fact that he seemed to understand was a huge relief for me, though I shouldn't have been surprised. I'd seen him work before; I'd seen how cold hearted he could be in the face of a threat. Even more so I'd seen him through Kuronue's memories. He'd been known to demons as a ruthless killer, one who got rid of unnecessary or hindering elements without a second thought. "So what did you learn?"

I dragged my thoughts back to the present and smiled at him, he was so curious… "About that. See on the way here I got a call from Botan." I patted my pant pocket where my communicator was tucked away, a silver corner sticking out. "Apparently Yusuke is having a hissy fit because Kuwabara has a life and we went and vanished for the day." I rolled my eyes dramatically, showing just what I thought about his reaction. Yusuke could be such a brat sometimes. "So I think maybe we should head over to the apartment and I can just fill you all in."

Kurama seemed to think it over for a moment before nodding his head. "A sound plan." His eyes flickered around us like they did quite often, looking for any trouble. I often wondered if he ever felt safe here, felt safe anywhere. Would he ever be able to relax around me, or anyone for that matter? I pondered the idea of what he might look like completely at ease. "I suppose that just leaves us with one item of discussion before we head out." His eyes landed back on me, catching my gaze easily. "There was something you wanted to tell me?"

Between the amusement in his voice and the smug aura from Kuronue I suddenly got the feeling Kurama thought I was about to express some undying affection for him. My confidence started to crumble and I suddenly saw Kuronue's memories again: of Youko lounging upon a pile of pillows and three female demons clustered around him, tending to his every need. Angered once again by the bat demons underhanded tactics, I shoved the memory away and focused on the redhead. No this needed to be done.

"Yeah, there is." I bit my lip blocking out Kuronue as he warned me again to stop what I was about to do. I couldn't let this go on though, it wasn't right. I couldn't keep lying to his face when it seemed like such a stupid thing to lie about. It wasn't like it was my fault that Kuronue was my partner, for all I knew Kurama might find no problem with it; maybe he would even be glad. I rubbed my arm my gaze flickering to the ground. I could feel the sky again, weightless to everyone but me. I felt as if I might suffocate. Glancing up I saw him looking at me curiously. "Sorry I just… I'm not sure how to go about telling you."

There was a long stretch of silence and as I stared at the ground I saw an image of myself. I could see myself on the ground, squirming and clutching at nothing, the weight on my shoulders proving to be too much for me to handle.

"It seems no matter what the secret, it is a given that telling it is going to be hard." I looked up at him and he had a very calm look about him as he spoke. It was not the first time I was reminded that he was in fact a very old demon. And with age, wisdom was often gained. "I have found that simply going straight to the point is the easiest thing to do. When one tries to ease into it, it only causes more anxiety for everyone."

I nodded my head eyes fixed to the ground again. I could see the logic of his words. They were in some ways brutal, but I could see they were sincere. I wanted so badly to tell him then, but I couldn't seem to form the words that had suddenly clotted in my throat, unwilling to move. I felt as if I would choke on them first before I could speak them.

"Perhaps if I tell you one first?" Startled I jerked my head up to meet his eyes again. He was smiling gently at me before shrugging his shoulders. When I was unable to answer him, he turned and walked back under the tree. "It may surprise you Izumi, but I have been feeling rather dense as of late."

I choked, dry laughter shoving the words from my throat and escaping. That had been the last thing I had expected to hear. "You… What?" His eyes met mine again as he reached up onto a lower branch of the tree, its long limb bent like an inverted elbow.

"It's true, honestly I was rather ashamed. Because I did not even bother to know your name before this mission started." I saw then what he was reaching for, on the branch amongst a small gathering of leaves was a tiny bud. The moment his fingers touch it, the tiny start of a flower burst to life like a firework in the sky, the pale pink of the petals dramatic against the dead winter colors around it. "I can't help but think, if I had taken the time to know you, we could have been friends long before this." His words left me in a daze of glee and I watched him pluck the small flower from the branch and lower his arm.

I realized as he walked back over to me that he was done talking and I shook my head to clear it. "I thought I told you before. It's not like I was making myself known to you. I wasn't supposed to." As if I would have known what to do if that hadn't been the case.

He hummed, shrugging again. "I know, but I should have paid more attention." He lifted his hand and I stood there like a startled foal with my knees locked as he slipped the flower behind my ear. "After all, I find you rather interesting. Your company is soothing."

It was then that I suddenly realized why every girl in our school had a thing for him; he was too charming for his own good. Though I had seen him to go great lengths to avoid the girls, he seemed to not have a problem with me. If that was the case then maybe he had no idea how I felt.

If that was true, then what was he saying?

I heard Kuronue snarl as a flood of emotion and thoughts flew like a storm inside my head. I blushed, the sudden heat in my icy cheeks making them sting. Feeling bad for my partner I shoved my mind out of the gutter and back to the park.

"I uh… thank you." I smiled rubbing my neck. He seemed pleased with my reaction, his hand falling to his side.

"Now it's your turn."

Oh right.

Looking him in the eyes, I took a deep breath. This was it. I had to tell him now. "Kurama you see-"

There was a small clattering sound on the sidewalk where we stood and for a moment we were frozen both of use realizing we'd forgotten our surroundings if only for a moment. Then orange vapors suddenly exploded around us like a bomb, a cloud of vivid color too thick to see through. I screamed jumping backwards and chocked, coughing and gaging. It felt as if I had drank scalding water; my skin prickled and sizzled where it touched. I heard Kurama grunted, alarmed as well. I couldn't see anything and my eyes were burning, tears pooling in them.

It was official. I hated the color orange.

I could think of nothing but getting away from the cloud, but my vision was blurring with tears and I feared that I might never find my way out. Where was Kurama? I needed to find him, we were under attack and we needed to regroup or else we might fall one by one. Panic was filling my mind, how had I been so stupid? Why hadn't I sensed anything? I had never felt so unprepared.

"_Shit, Izumi, look out!"_ Whether Kuronue had been sulking or not, the danger had taken priority and my head snapped around just in time to see a green light appearing. Five bright lights were flying towards me and I stood there frozen in place staring. What… what was happening? I wasn't trained for this, what was I suppose to do? Why wouldn't my legs move! _"Snap out of it!"_

"Izumi!"

Something slammed into me and with my joints locked I stumbled on wooden legs falling to my knees with a yelp. I cringed as I heard Kurama let out a startled scream and looked to my side in time to see three of the lights smash into him and send him flying out of the fumes. "Kurama!"

Strength back in my legs, I jumped to my feet and ran after him. It seemed as if the cloud was endless and faintly I remembered Botan telling me of a fight in the Dark Tournament where Genkia had been trapped in the cage of hell – walls of water that if one tried to run though would never find the end. Fear splintered though my veins again but the panic I felt for the safety of my friend over powered it, making my strides fast until finally I broke though into clean air, coughing as my lungs filled with un-poisoned air, a bitter taste staining my tongue.

I found the redhead quickly and let out a few choice words in English as I blinked rapidly clearing the tears in my stinging eyes. He was alive, but he didn't look happy. Once again he was under the Cherry blossom tree, but this time he was pinned to it's trunk, glowing green lights that I suddenly realized were manacles wrapped around both of his wrist and his neck leaving little room for him to even swallow.

Rushing to him I saw on closer inspection he was not struggling at all, but pressing himself to the tree, away from the glowing constraints. "Shit, don't worry I'll get you out." I didn't care that I'd slipped back into English – I knew he understood it. His eyes widened as I reached out to grasp the one around his neck.

"Don't-" Too little, too late I found myself screaming in surprise and jerking my hand back to look at the now reddening bars of skin as blood peaking out from cracks. Pain shot across it like a wild fire and I had to grid my teeth together to stop from screaming again. The pain was maddening. It had felt like the time I spilt chemicals on my hand in chemistry and had to get treated for burns. I hadn't had much use of that hand for almost a week.

But I'd grown used to dealing with pain; the scars that littered my body were evidence of that. Pushing the searing pain of the burn into the back of my mind I let my hand fall to my side and glanced back at Kurama. After a moment of closer inspection I found the same kind of burns in lines on his neck and each wrist where they had first made contact. He was frowning, his eyes lingering on my injured hand. I gave him a small smile before glancing around.

"Are you okay?" I needed to find a way to free him, but if I couldn't touch the sorce that bond him to the tree that left one option. I had to get rid of who ever had sent them. All around us the orange smoke billowed like mist over the ground, dissipating more and more with each minute that pasted. The bright color was hard to look at for long though, and it did nothing to help my aching eyes and throat.

"It is bearable as long as you don't put much pressure on them, though I won't say I'm very comfortable." I could hear the slight strain in his voice; he was fighting back the pain much like I was; only his was worse.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault you're like this. If I had moved…" There was a knot in my stomach that had formed from anxiety and panic that was now tightening as guilt joined it. After all this time I still caused problems.

"You were caught off guard, we both were." I heard him grimace and glanced back at him from where I stood guard in front of him, his face was calm, his eyes showed nothing but a steel resolve. "Besides it was my choice to put myself in harms way."

"…Why?" I felt so utterly helpless then as I stared at him, wishing I knew any way to help him. Kuronue was cursing, and I felt him flipping though the pages of his mind franticly, trying to see if he knew any way to help. Whatever grievance he held towards his old partner today didn't hold a candle to how much he cared about his friend.

Kurama swallowed and opened his mouth to reply but what ever he said was cut off by a different voice. "Because he knew how to maneuver so that my shackles would do the lest harm to him. Because he knew he could handle it better then you could."

My head snapped around and reflexively my hand flexed, the cool metal of one of my chained scythes appearing in it moment later. The voice had been female, one I didn't know. I searched the orange cloud carefully before I saw it, a darker shape that was slowly making more and more of a form. The tapping of metal footsteps reached my ears and I realized quickly they were slow and steady. My hands gripped my weapon tighter as sweat made them slick. I clenched my teeth again. Whoever it was that was walking towards us was either unaffected by the fumes or was strong enough that they didn't care.

Kurama was absolutely silent behind me as the figure finally broke through the cloud that was beginning to lose its color as it thinned out. Her demonic energy was staring us in the face now and once again I kicked myself for not feeling it sooner.

She was tall, with short sweeping hair the color of new leaves, her bangs curled onto her face shadowing glowing orange eyes. Bone white ram horns drew from her temples and curled around small ears. The tail that whipped behind her – long and scaly with a green underbelly and a devil like triangle tip, gave her race away. Succubae were referred to in legends as enchanting demons that took the form of beautiful women and charmed mortal men to their doom. While some of the tale was true, in reality while they had humanoid forms they were most certainly not human. Much like a lizard or dragon they had platted skin covering the soft parts of the body: the underside of the forearms and the belly.

Most Succubae where rather timid when it came to demons. The ones I'd come across in my travels through demon world were enchanters, future tellers, or brothel workers. But I could tell from the white bone armor that was fitted to her chest and curled around her arms and legs that she was one of the few that wielded deadly power.

Kurama cursed behind me, telling me he had figured it out too – this was the demon Koenma had warned me about two days ago, the one that had slipped through the tunnel and had been classed as B rank. The blood in my veins turned icy and I took a small step back, clutching my weapon tighter.

The demon smirked, walking forward, her long born armor boots clicking on the pavement. "Well now, I had been thinking it was going to take me a while to find you. Yet you only alluded me for a few days, I suppose I should be lucky only one of your companions was with you." Her eyes slid over Kurama her lips curling even more. "This way things won't be nearly as messy."

Her voice was calm but very light and feathery, like a natural born singer. My eyes kept flashing to her tail as it flicked behind her reminding me of a rattlesnake's, though this was most certainly not a warning.

"Who are you?" She giggled slightly at my question and I narrowed my eyes at her as she looked over me as well, stopping for a moment at the scythe clutched in my hand. Pleasantly she reached up and fingered a lock of her hair.

"My name is Umeko." Her glowing eyes caught mine. "And you my dear are Izumi Takara, it is a pleasure. I don't often get a chance to hunt Spirit World dogs."

It wasn't until then that I realized she had been talking to me the entire time. I had thought that maybe she was after Kurama, but it seemed she had pinned him simply to get him out of the way. I whipped my head around to the redhead when he let out a sudden grunt of pain and saw him panting, one eye closed. There were tiny tendrils of smoke flowing up from his neck and wrists and I let out a shaky breath when I saw the burns had suddenly gotten worse.

Umeko's laughter made me jump but I didn't turn to look at her, though her footsteps had stopped. I was too worried about the fox demon as his bindings glowed brighter. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." There was amusement in her voice. "My acid binds can detect when their prisoner uses demonic energy, and will tighten every time you do so."

The color was draining from my face at her words as I stared at my friend. There had been a part of me that had hoped I could get some help from him, even if he was bound, but that had suddenly gone out the window. If the binding on Kurama's neck got much tighter, his throat would be burned open and he would die. The unbearable weight I had been feeling all day suddenly doubled and I felt as if I would suffocate.

I would have to do this on my own.


	9. Chapter 9: Broken

Thank you: Jennibearrr, soul Painter, Rose, Death 101 - fox version, mrsbeggins, and Shadow Realm Triforce, for your reviews!

**Importain Authors note!(read this for news):**

Hi guys, i hope you all had a good New Year's! With a new year comes new troubles for me. My Bata reader (who is also a good friend) is spend the next to terms abroad (lucky) and is not sure she will be able to Beta me very well with the time difference. If any one feels they are good with spelling and grammer, drop me a message, i would really aprishate it and you'd get the first look at chapters!

Any way here comes a dozy of a chapter, better get ready for it, because i wasn't, lol.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Broken

I watched her white and green tail with a split gaze that shifted from it to it's owner every two seconds. Its sharp, bright orange barbs that covered the pointed devil shaped end flashed and for a moment it felt as if they were imbedded into my flesh. The movements were fluid; refined as a dancer and just as deadly as a cobra.

I would have to be mindful of that appendage. Umeko Smirked at me, playing with a strand of lime green locks and twisting it around her finger. Kurama was breathing evenly behind me, but I couldn't risk looking to him even as he finally spoke.

"Izumi, be very mindful of your movements. We don't know the extent of her power." His voice was deadly calm, he acted as if he wasn't rendered useless in the face of a dangerous foe. I envied him; wished I could be so calm, when it took everything I had not to fall apart. Teeth clenching I took in a deep breath and relaxed my arms to my sides.

"Thankfully she doesn't know the extent of mine either." I tried to get my tone playful but it sounded more nervous then anything. Carefully I pulled my head phones from around my neck and pulled my music player from my pocket. I turned and bent down putting them carefully by the tree, tucked under a raised root. I paused for a moment before nodding my head and reaching up to slip the flower from my hair when Kurama cleared his throat. Stopping mid-movement, I glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. All he did was look at me, but the look in his eyes was enough to give me a hint. I pushed the flower more firmly into my hair and stood up. "Keep my stuff safe will you? Those headphones are worth a lot of money." I quirked a smile at him and winked. Umeko sniffed and I glowered at her, turning back around.

"If you two darlings are done I'd like to get started. Then I can take that cute blond head of yours back to Black Angel and he can finished his end of the bargain." She raised a hand, palm up and moment later green disks of energy were floating about it.

"Black Angel?" I questioned remembering Doctor's run down of names and then scowled. "What? He couldn't just send one of his own after me?"

"Oh no. What was it he said?" She curled her up raised hand and the small glowing rings started orbiting it. "Yes, that you weren't worth their time."

I admit, that was a rather large blow to my ego, one that would have sent me ranting on about how sexist that was. Sadly the words never made it out of my mouth as Umeko suddenly dashed forward towards me. Grimacing, I took off to the side. I didn't want any cross fire to hit the pinned fox demon and after moving both the chain and handle on my scythe, I flexed my injured hand and brought forth it's twin.

No sooner had I done so that a brilliant green caught my eye and I dropped to the ground in a crouch as an energy circlet rushed by me, the crackling energy making my skin prickle. Umeko was still running at me and as she ran her disks flew off her hand like bullets and I was forced to dodge and jump around like a well-trained dog.

As lights flashed around me I narrowed my eyes and evaded a final one before throwing out one of the scythes. It flew, cutting air and making a wide arch towards the succubae and just as it would have been lost from my hand, I yanked the chain's end caused the blade to swivel and head backwards. Umeko's screech echoed on the night air and when I caught my blade it was bloody.

I let a breath escape my chest as my opponent clutched at her bleeding arm, one of her bone plates sliced in half. _"Maybe I got worried for nothing…"_

"_I wish it was that easy Izumi…"_

I didn't get to ask Kuronue what he meant before Umeko's energy flared and she snarled. Her eyes were glowing orange, as if they were on fire and she said something too low to understand before seemingly disappearing. Taking steps backwards I cursed glancing around the area. My eye found nothing but Kurama who was staring at me with a mix of worry and confusion – or rather he was staring at my weapons. I didn't have time to think about what he was figuring out before I caught my opponent's scent and looked up.

Umeko was coming right at me in a nosedive, though I was not sure how she had come to be so high up. Her claws were sparking with energy, dripping with the same acid that was burning Kurama. Acting on training, I threw both my weapons, making them arch and come at her from both sides. Most who I fought panicked when I did this, making it an easy finish, but I was met with a smirk as she suddenly twisted in the air and avoided both my blades.

Annoyed I started to yank them back, only for Kuronue to shout at me. Jerking my head to the side I felt my heart tighten in my chest. Rings of color were coming from my right and I hardly had time to move out of the way before they sped past me. Relieved I started to thank my partner, only to have searing pain slice through my right shoulder.

Some how I ended up on the ground, a shrill sound slicing through the air as I clutched at the injury. My shirt was ruined, a black charred hole in the shoulder of it, where a large slice now marred my skin. There was blood around the wound and on the ground, but in my quick look at it, the wound itself wasn't bleeding. Only when my throat protested did I realize that the sound that had been ringing in the air was my own scream. I gasped shutting my eyes and pushing the pain away.

I could hear Kurama calling me from a small distance away and then I heard the soft clicking of shoes. Slowly I forced myself to sit up and scowled at Umeko who was but feet away, one of her boots standing on the chain of my scythe, both weapons left abandoned on the ground. She was looking at her hand, which was now covered in my blood, looking rather amused as it glittered in the light of the moon.

"Don't tell me that's all you've got sweetie." She giggled and kicked the chain, making the weapon skid away. I clenched at my wounded shoulder, biting back another scream that was clawing up my throat. "If it makes you feel better you won't bleed to death; burns have a nasty habit of sealing open wounds shut."

Anger set fire in my veins and I bolted up onto my feet trying to calm my breathing. For the moment my weapons were out of reach and trying to get to them would just prove how weak I was. I was stronger then this, all I had to do was use more of Kuronue's power. I glanced to the side and looked at Kurama. He was stone still staring at me, his jaw tight. I could see the anger in his eyes, but I knew he could do little to help me.

But I could help myself; I was only using a quarter of my power. I knew I could bring Umeko down if I used more. So why did my chest constrict when I thought to do so?

Was I truly too afraid of his reaction to use my powers in front of him? I had been planning to tell him the truth just moments ago, so what held me back now? Maybe it I just used small amounts of it… maybe.

"_Izumi!"_

Jerking my head back to Umeko, I saw her fist coming at me just in time to bring up my arm to block it. Grimacing, I backed up dodging her sudden onslaught the best I could. I wasn't getting anywhere as she kicked out and swiftly smashed it into the side of my left leg. Normally it wouldn't have hurt, but her bone armored legs bite into the jeans I wore and tore at them. I started to topple over and clenched a hand at my side. Energy wrapped around it and from the corner of my eye I saw the blue-black glow. I didn't stop to watch it like I had in training, but instead threw a punch forward aiming at her side as I fell.

An elbow came down on my forearm, and I missed and fell to the ground with a grunt. Shit. This was not happening. A hard boot connected with my gut too soon for me to move out of the way and I skidded across the dirt and rolled.

My head rung as I coughed, metal in my mouth. I could hear Kuronue telling me to get back up, to stop hesitating. Why was I being so stubborn anyway? I was afraid, but that had never stopped me before. But I knew why, it was because I knew what it would do to Kurama. I didn't want him to hate me…

"_That is enough Izumi."_ Pain left me dazed in those moments and I found myself turning inward. I saw the black room in my head and then I saw Kuronue, just a faint image, in my mind's eye.

"_What? What do you mean 'that's enough'?" _

"_I mean you're being childish! Use the powers our bond gives you! It will do you no good to keep the secret if you die!"_

I felt my hands clench at my side. What was he doing? Wasn't he the one who had kept telling me not to use them, to not tell Kurama only minutes ago? Didn't he even believe in me?_ "No." _I didn't need his logic I could do this on my own.

I tried to push myself back up, but another swift kick to my chest sent me tumbling again. I didn't bother to open my eyes.

"_What do you hope to accomplish Izumi? You'll only make things worse! Damn it, do what you're told! Listen to me!"_ I sucked in a breath and held it, my mind twisted in on itself and I felt a bitter taste land in my mouth at his words.

"_Listen to you! What good has that done? This is your fault! If I had just told him from the beginning, none of this would have happened. I won't feel so trapped if he knew, and no matter what I do now, it'll end badly."_ I felt his patience thin and then fail as I spoke, and in an instant felt his glare.

"_Oh for the love of hell, there are other men in the world besides Kurama, Izumi. Ones that will care about you no matter what you hide, don't you get that? You're stuck in your own little world when there's someone better for you!"_ I felt him regret those words the moment they left him, but it was too late, I already knew the meaning of his words, and worse yet, I knew he meant them.

"…_Like you?"_ My tone was icy and I felt whatever faith I had in him slip away in those moments. He was selfish, he always had been.

"_Izumi… I'm-"_

"_Sorry? No, Kuronue, sorry doesn't cut it this time. I'll deal with this on my own!" _

"_Izumi, listen-"_

"_No! I don't want to listen Kuronue!"_

"_Iz-"_

"_Be quiet!" _

I had never done it before, though I had been taught how to. Mater Kyo had taught the technique to me in case Kuronue had ever rebelled against me, or put me in danger. While somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I would regret it, I didn't care. I couldn't deal with him now. Using his power I threw him from my mind, shoved him from ever corner of my thoughts, and locked him away in the confines of his pendant. I felt him grunt in pain, hissing, but I didn't care. He was fighting me but I would win. This was my life, it was my power not his, not any more. I shoved even harder and felt something crack in me as I locked him away in the back of my mind, gagging him.

I didn't know what the feeling had been, but I felt it fade within moments and I reveled in the silence that now resided in my mind. Slowly, I turned back to the task at hand and took in a slow breath. Everything was starting to ache and slowly I reopened my eyes to see booted feet in front of my face.

"He told me you weren't very powerful, but really, this is sad…" Something grabbed at my hair and with a swift yank I was jerked up and met with Umeko orange gaze. "How in the world did you make it this far? You must be holding back…" I didn't reply, wincing as my hair was starting to be pulled from its roots. "I came all this way to have fun and you're not even worth it." Her voice held the tone of someone whining, a childish brat that wasn't getting her way.

As she reached with her other hand to grab my chin, something pink caught my eye. Umeko shrieked suddenly and let go of me. I landed on the ground, crumped for a moment, before I pushed myself up, legs bent in front of me. Umeko was holding her hand, snarling at it as blood spilled from four new cuts on her palm and the back of her hand. Confused I stared for a long moment, wondering what had happened before I saw them. Petals. Small pink petals were drifting down to the ground, gleaming with red tips. Slowly, I reached up to my hair and found the flower gone.

Umeko was snarling at me now, telling me I would pay for hurting her hand. I ignored her, my eyes trailing past her head and over her shoulder where Kurama was. He held my gaze for an instant and a small smirk spread over face. My eyebrows rose in surprise. How the hell had he done that? I went to ask Kuronue but realized instantly that I couldn't and scowled to myself. I would ask him after he'd cooled off.

Kurama's smirk suddenly disappeared then, and his face twisted in pain before he started screaming. It felt like something had knocked the wind out of me and I looked to the demon in front of me to find her smiling cruelly at me. "W-what did you do?" Umeko started giggling again, her eyes glowing.

"I had the bindings on that redhead of yours tighten. It seems he somehow helped you didn't he? Such a bad fox…" She looked at me with cool eyes, all amusement gone with in moments. "You have both annoyed me greatly, but he has broken my rules… Maybe I'll just take his head instead of yours."

The world suddenly went silent as I watched her laugh. Hands clenching at my sides I closed my eyes. The fire in my veins igniting again as my anger flared farther then I thought possible. It felt as if something cracked again, like I was hitting a window harder and harder, and in a moment my fist stuck upwards and connected with the hunter's jaw. She gasped and reeled back. I was surprised at how steady I was on my feet, I wasn't even sure how I'd gotten up.

I could feel Kuronue's energy seeping in through my veins as it built up. Whatever thoughts of not using all I had vanished. I was tired of letting her think I was weak, that I was not worth the effort. To hell with guilt. To hell with Kuronue and his feelings. To hell with consequences.

I looked to Kurama who was panting but at least he wasn't screaming anymore. He was staring at me and, as my eyes caught his, I gave him a small smile. Somehow I knew he'd never look at me the same way after this was over. "Kurama, you'll… I wish there was another way, a better way for you to learn…" He frowned as I trailed off and I closed my eyes for a moment taking a deep breath as I reached inside myself and grabbed hold of my partner's powers. I reopened my eyes and knew they were blue again. "I'm sorry."

A brilliant red light blinded me momentarily from below my chin and I easily reached up and pulled the glowing pendant from under my shirt, letting it rest on top, fingers tingling as I pressed my palm to it. I could feel his energy soaring through my veins. I smirked at the demon in front of me. "You want a challenge? You'll regret you ever asked for it."

The pendant's light grew brighter, and I heard Umeko shriek as it blinded her. My hand slipped from the pendant and I closed my eyes, focusing. All of it, I would use it all, and I would destroy her. I knew Kuronue had been silenced but I could still feel him there. In the end he had no choice but to lend me his powers – the first soul bound partners had been more enemies then friends – but that didn't matter, the human always called the shots in the end. "Eighty percent."

My heart thumped in my ears and I rolled my head back feeling the ghost of hands as they rested on my shoulders. It was there, touch feather light and alive, through his energy as it traveled down my arms shedding my clothes and replacing them with his. For a split second I felt arms wrap around me as prickling pain sored through my hands sharping my nails into claws. Normally I felt warm then, like I could feel his joy though his energy, but this time I felt nothing. There was no warmth, and I regretted it. Then it was gone and with a gasp my eyes snapped open and the light vanished.

I took in a deep breath through my nose as steam licked off my arms from the left over energy colliding with cold air. Umeko looked startled and for the first time she was the one who took a step back. I snorted, smirking at her; I knew what she was seeing.

All except my combat boots had been replaced with that of the bat demon's. Black combat pants covered my legs and were shadowed by a gray cloak that wrapped around my waist and was held up by two belts. A ripped vest covered my torso, the v-neck laced together to cover my chest. Thick bands of fabric rapped down each arm, glowing faintly with ancient text.

I dared not look to Kurama; I didn't think I could bear to see what he was thinking, not now. I had to keep focused. He wasn't going anywhere, and I had a job to do. I had my orders.

"Surprised Umeko?" The succubae scowled, but I could see the sweat forming on her brow. I often wondered what my energy felt like at eighty percent; Kuronue had been an A class demon when he was alive and, at eight percent of his power, I was that of a B class. I could see from the look on the hunter's face, that she had been misled. "Whatever Black Angel told you, he was either wrong or he didn't care. As you can see I'm no weakling. I don't normal use this much power here in Human World but you forced my hand. I give you one chance; go back home and never return."

I don't know what possessed me to give her such a chance, for my anger seethed and I wanted nothing more then to see her suffer for her cruel methods. Yet there had been a time where I had wished for a chance to walk away, to turn back before things got any worse. I had never been given the chance.

A low growl rumbled through her and her eyes glowed again. "So what if you're more powerful then I thought? This will just make killing you more fun." She spat at the ground, and whipped more blood from her mouth. "Besides I owe you for splitting my lip."

I rolled my eyes, succubae were so sensitive about their looks, and it was a weakness I had hoped Umeko was strong enough to over look. I had been hoping for too much. I watched her flex her hand and two more green rings appeared in it, Frowning I went on offence first.

My speed had increased now, and, even with my injured leg, I moved swiftly towards one of my fallen scythes. Umeko tracked my movements and I had to jump to the side to avoid an energy ring. What surprised me was her sudden appearance in front of me and I have to duck on instinct, avoiding glowing claws as I skidded around her and lunged forward. Grabbing the cold metal of my weapon I quickly pushed off with my hands and flipped out of the way of more energy attacks. I was glad for all the energy detecting training I had with Master Kyo, for I feared what would have happened it I hadn't felt that coming.

I heard the women curse as I landed and turned, throwing my scythe, a grip on the end of the chain. It sliced though the last ring she had thrown and made it explode. Dust and dirt were thrown up into the air creating a haze between us.

I jerked my scythe back, catching the handle in one hand before quickly placing it in its holster on my right hip. I would have to retrieve the other later. I could hear Umeko's foot steps now; she was navigating through the haze to strike at me again. I knew my time was running short. Humans would come wandering in at some point or another, we had been lucky so far. Brushing my fingers over the bands on one arm a section of them began to glow. Swiftly they unraveled, revealing that three loops were all one long piece of cloth, the runes on it glowing more brilliantly now.

"Bind her."

I felt the heat as my eyes glowed and I raised my hand, pointing into the haze. The fabric dropped to the ground and laid crumped for a moment as if my command had frightened it, then it flattened out and one end of it rose, curving in the air around it. I watched it contently as it slithered off into the cloud like a snake. I would only have to wait now, for it would take my enchantment time to find her.

That time would not be boring though, as I saw the green lights just before they bursted through the haze, the rings hissing in the air as if burning it. I dodged the first two, but told myself I could not stray much farther; the enchantment only had such a distance. The third one came and I was forced to duck down. The fowl smell of burning hair wafted through the air as the tips got sliced off.

Looking through the haze I saw a figure forming and knew she was running to the side. It took me a moment before I made the connection: Kurama was over there. Hand resting on my scythe I started running after her. I wouldn't let her make another underhanded attack on him. I had thought her to have some kind of morals, but as the blood in my veins boiled I knew she was nothing more then a lowly demon: blood thirsty and selfish. Another shadow joined her then, thin and low. It jumped at her from the side and melted with her form. There was a sudden scream and the figure fell to the side.

Letting out a low breath, I slowed to a walk, keeping my eyes locked on her figure as the wind blew away the remaining haze. I found the green haired demon on the ground, her arms at her side, her tail and legs pinned together. My fabric wound around her tightly, binding her like a straight jacket, just as I had asked, the runes glowing brightly on the black surface.

It was a power that I favored, for the bands on Kuronue's arms were not simple cloth; they had a purpose. Each separate piece held runes that had been drawn down in Kuronue's own blood, and then sealed there with energy. Demonic energy runs through their blood and in doing this, he made soulless puppets that he could mold to his will.

Umeko struggled on the ground hissing as I approached her, orange eyes glowing fiercely. I stopped in front of her, staring down at her with pity. "It's over. You can't escape that binding, nor can you use your powers anymore. They're canceled out." She stared at me, teeth clenched and growled.

I glanced to the side, the cherry tree was only feet away and Kurama stood still against it, watching me with a carefully blank expression. I glanced away quickly, not letting myself think about what he maybe thinking.

"So what, are you going to do? Hall me off to prison?" She laughed "Your nothing more then a dog playing fetch!" As I looked at her, I saw no regret in her eyes. Koenma had told me to get rid of the demon, and I would gladly do so.

I some times wondered why people taunted after they had lost. Surely it never did any good, other then to make their end more brutal. I normally didn't care to do so, but she'd pushed me too far. I wanted her to feel pain. Scowling at her I bent down near her middle and extended a hand out. "You're very cruel Umeko, and you do so without thought or guilt. I wonder how many you've killed that didn't deserve to die in such pain. Have you ever felt the pain you cause them, caused to us?"

She sniffed eyes narrowing. "Of course not, my acid doesn't hurt me." I nodded my head looking at the orange barbs on her tail, and then at the ones on her wrist and shoulders. So small they were, but they held her acid there, waiting to inject any who get too close.

"I think it's about time you felt it then." My raised hand which started to glow red as I gently laid it upon her middle, the spot on the body where demonic energy passed through much like life force for humans. "**Sit**** umbrae conterat, mens dolore te patiar aliis.(1)**" The chant was Latin, a language that had been spoken in Demon World centuries before it came to Human World.

Umeko gasped and her eyes widened. I watched quietly as blood started appearing under her skin around the barbs and spread wide, before seeping to the surface. She screamed and I hid my cringe the best I could. She screamed and screamed as her own weapon began to eat away at her from the inside where it was stored.

I watched her withe in pain for a few moments, tears pouring from her eyes. She was helpless, just as Kurama and I had been. Unlike her though, I would not leave her to suffer forever. Closing my eyes I took my blade from its holster and walked to her head. She looked up at me, with pleading eyes as blood pooled around her. She whimpered, hand clutching into the earth and a message passed between us that was held deep in her orange eyes.

All she had wanted was to do her job, much like I was doing mine now, but she had failed. I saw the frustration of her loss and then I saw the guilt that she held so deep inside her. She wanted me to stop, to let her live as every living thing did, but it was too late for her.

Sighing I raised my scythe and look her in the eyes. I saw a silent plea there, one that many had before they died, one that would bring them peace of mind. Frowning I gave her what she wanted. "I forgive you." It was all I said to her before throwing my arm down and letting the blade fly. Blood splattered on to my arms and her whimpers were cut short.

I stared for a long moment watching as the acid continued to eat away at her body, by morning there would be nothing left, not even any blood. With a jerk from the chain I wrenched the scythe up and hug it on my hip. Her bindings uncurled and went limp on the ground, loosing its glow. I picked them up and slowly wrapped it back on my arm thinking. I felt remorse for the women's death, but like all before her, I knew it had been my duty to do what I had. I had given her the chance to leave and she had showed me nothing but cruelty. I had no regrets about ending her life.

Taking a deep breath I let go of Kuronue's power, letting everything slip from me. When I glanced to my arm, the bands were gone and my ruined shirt was back. Exhausted, I turned around knowing my night wasn't done.

Kurama was standing under the cherry tree still, his bindings gone. He rubbed at his neck and I wondered how he would explain the burns to his mother. I stood there in silence for a good long time before he saw me, and let his hand fall to his side. I could see he was surprised, though most of the shock must have been over now. I could see hurt in his eyes now as he looked at me.

"Kuronue is your partner then?" I swallowed and nodded my head, my hand trailing up to clutch the glowing red pendant. Whatever satisfaction I had gotten from killing the demon was slowly slipping away as he stared at me. "You felt there was no reason to tell me? Or did you not know?" I flinched shaking my head again. It was horrible how calm his voice was.

"No, I knew… I've known since I first saw you. Kuronue recognized your energy." I rubbed my finger over the smooth gem like a worry stone. "I wanted to tell you when this mission started but-"

"But what?" I bit my lip as he cut me off; his hands were clenched at his sides. "Did you think you could hide it from me? I am not a fool Izumi, the first time you used your powers I felt as if I had seen them before. But you used so little of them that I couldn't figure it out. To find out it was my oldest friend, who I believed had been sent to Limbo for his crimes!" It as not a shout but his voice was so cold, so bone chilling I felt like shrinking away and hiding forever.

I shook my head, looking at him pleadingly. "Kurama please just wait a moment. I wanted to tell you. I really did. But Kuronue wasn't sure it was a good idea, and Koenma had told me never to openly reveal who my partner was. Neither of them were sure I should tell you and…" I trailed off loosing my nerve under his glare. He took a few steps forward, towards me before stopping again, fidgeting with his coat collar.

"What is it with you and orders Izumi? Did you not stop to think of this moment?" He was right of course; I let people rule me, but that was who I was. Who I'd always been. Kurama looked as if he wanted to storm off, and if he left I had a feeling things would never be the same. I could feel my calm crumbling, whatever had been stopping me from telling him earlier was gone, but it was to late. I had to stop him.

"I was going to tell you!" I nearly shouted at him, my hand dropped from the pendant. "Right before Umeko got here! That was what I had to tell you, I just wasn't sure how too!" My voice broke and I cursed myself. "I was afraid you would hate me…"

"That makes no difference." Kurama shoved his hands into his pockets frowning at me like a parent who had gotten a call from their child's teacher. "You lied to me Izumi. I trusted you not to keep things from me with how dire our mission is." He took in a breath trying to calm himself. "You would be wise to leave me be for a while." He turned then and started stalking off.

I felt as if my chest was being held together. I couldn't breath. No, this wasn't happening, not after everything I'd done to try and stop it. Maybe, maybe if I could just get him to listen… "Kur-"

Pain blossomed in my chest and my heartbeat pounded in my head. I saw the window again in my mind and this time the cracks were too much and the glass shattered into pieces. Gasping I clutched at my chest sucking in a breath, only to start coughing. Blood shot like water from a fountain up my throat and out of my mouth. Stunned, I put a hand to my mouth a continued coughing. I took a few staggered steps forward. Blood splashed against my hand and I began to panic.

What was going on? I tried to remember if I had gotten a wound that would cause internal bleeding but the only things that was serious was my shoulder. My body shuttered and my knees shook as pain racked through my body and I collapsed against the pavement. I was still coughing, my mouth full of iron and salt. I gagged.

From my huddled spot on the ground I heard hurried footsteps and then Kurama's voice. "Izumi? What in the…" I looked up at him weakly and smiled. He had come back, but why had he come back? As if reading my mind I got my answer. "I… your energy started flickered, I felt it fading…" He knelt down next to me, there was still hurt in his eyes, but worry was flooding them.

I tried to reply but that started another coughing round and I clutched at the pendant around my neck as blood dripped from the corners of my mouth. _"Kuronue? What's wrong with me?"_ I was met with only silence though, and I shuttered cursing and coughing again. I felt nauseous and my head rolled. I wanted to cry out, to scream, but I found I had no energy to do so.

Whoever said that when it rains, it pours; they had no idea how true they had been. To tired to find a reason to do anything else I let my eyes close as I coughed again, even as Kurama ordered me not to. I felt a hand on my shoulder shaking me and then I heard another voice. They conversed for a moment before I could no longer pay any mind to them.

Relaxing against the cold ground, my fingers twitched and found something smooth and soft. Brushing against it again I let that feeling over take me, and felt no fear when I felt nothing more.

(1) Latin for: "Let the shadows consume you, you shall suffer the pain you give to others"


	10. Chapter 10: Home

Thank you Rose, AnimeCrush24Rae, Takara Rose Oizumi, mrsbeggins, Eurka93, Shadow Realm Triforce, and Death101 - Fox version, for you wonderful reviews!

Also a special thanks to those who offered to beta for me. My Current Beta is feeling like she might still be able to help me, but if something changes i know where to look for help!

This chapter while not very action packed is one of my favorite, i hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter Ten: Home

_The red stone that glowed in the already bright room was more enchanting to me then any fairy tale I had ever grown up reading. I wasn't sure why though, because I had seen such light many times before. It reminded me of the flashing red lights of a police car, if they stood still. It mesmerizing me like the first time I'd seen fireworks in the night sky._

_Yet I could not explain why I was so drawn to the stone. Such a small thing, imbedded in a silver amulet on a chain. Maybe it was the warmth I could feel coming off of it, or the voice that whispered in the air between my fingers and it. It felt so alive, as if it was a pulsing heart. _

_In the end though, I realized it must have been that in the last few hours, my entire life – or what had been my life, had changed forever. _

_I'd always thought with how healthy I'd been and how happy my life at home was that I'd live a long life, full of normal experiences. I'd thought I'd get my high school degree, use my violin mastery to get a scholarship into the college of my dreams and then one day maybe, just maybe, have a family of my own. _

_But it wasn't meant to be._

_Because I died._

_As the young ruler of Spirit World held up the glowing red pendant I knew the choice I had made would make whatever normal life I had been planning disappear. Because I knew upon touching that pendant the girl who had died would be starting all over again. I would have to change. _

_I didn't have the time to really think it over, and at the time I hadn't wanted to, with unshaking hands I grasped the pendant in my hand, a warm glow filling me to the brim. It felt as if someone wrapped their arms around me, though I could seen nothing different in the air. As I pulled the chain over my head and let it land on my chest I hardly grasped the meaning of the words that flowed through the prince's mouth._

"_Your journey is just beginning. Many challenges will lie ahead for you, but in time you will learn how to handle them. Welcome back to the world of the living, Soul Detective."_

My world came back to me slowly, memories of long ago days drifting back into the recesses of my mind. I had not dreamed of such things in a long time, of my early days in my occupation.

Warm air was hitting my face in even waves; as if a heater was on a moving arm, swing back and forth. As my mind climbed up and out of its hole I realized that the air smelt funny; not bad but kind of stale. It reminded me of this teacher I had back in middle school, who's breath always smelt of leftover food. I remember how I not so smoothly offered him ticktacks everyday.

But why would a heater smell like that? Sleep lifting from me completely; I pulled my eyelids open and blinked slowly. I was met with large brown eyes framed with gray fluffy fur and a large wet nose.

Startled, I jerked up, my head swimming as blood rushed around behind my eyes. Shaking it back and forth slowly I shifted my weight and sat comfortably on the bed I had been laying in. Head rush gone I looked over to the figure that I had been greeted with moments ago.

Sitting down next to the bed, his large head resting on the edge of it, a familiar dog looked up at me with the goofy grin he always wore. He was large, with a coat of gray and white fur and made him look even bigger then he already was. A large black leather collar hung around his neck and I couldn't help but grin at the fact that my gift was still in one piece.

"Shinobu…" Reaching out I ruffled the dog's head, letting my fingers sink into the dense fur. Shinobu simply closed his eyes and enjoyed the attention. As I scratched an ear I let my memories flood back to me.

The Doctor. The truth. Umeko. Kuronue. Kurama. Blood…

Frowning my hand stopped moving as I remember the blood that had suddenly came from my mouth. I remember how weak I had felt as my energy left my crumpled body. Even after remembering all of it though I could not make sense of what had happened to me or how I had come to be here. My mind was nothing but black emptiness and dreams after that.

Slowly I let my eyes wander around a room I already knew by heart. A large throw rug of white bear fur was placed at the side of the bed, so that feet wouldn't hit cold wood first thing in the morning. A dresser sat pushed against the far left wall next to a full-length mirror. On the right wall, next to a closed door that led to a bathroom, was a huge dream catcher. Leather stretched over the inside of the circle and painted on it was a picture of a white horse running though a snowy landscape, the Aurora Borealis shinning in the background.

Closing my eyes I took in a deep breath, smelling the sent of pine and freshly ground herbs. Somehow I had ended up at the ranch; somehow I was back at Master Kyo's home.

I patted Shinobu's head once more before pulling back the covers and standing up. My legs prickled as I walked over to the mirror to assess myself. I wasn't wearing my clothes anymore, but my sports bra was still on and my lower half was cover in soft sweat pants. I searched for the wounds I had gotten, looking to my right hand and then at my torso where Umeko had kicked me several times. I saw no sign of either though. My shoulder was bandaged and as I tested it I felt twangs of pain run up it and winced. Shifting my weight I found my left leg was on the tender side as well.

Running a hand through my hair I grimaced at the burn black tips, realizing I'd have to hack off a few inches to get back to healthy hair. Turning to the dresser I opened the top draw and pulled out a sweatshirt. Pulling it on I went to pull Kuronue's pendant out and realized it wasn't around my neck.

Confused and a little worried I slipped on the house slippers at the end of my bed and patted the side of my leg as I opened the door. Shinobu got up instantly and followed me out into the hall, his tail wagging behind him.

The hall was long and I passed three more doors that held empty guest rooms before I turned a corner and stepped into the living area of the temple. Though it was considered a temple, the place had always seemed more like a rancher's house to me, seeing as every thing was modern and there wasn't a single rice paper door or tama mat in sight.

The living area was large and open, with a sunken middle where a large brown sofa and a moon chair sat. Various furs lay of the floor and on the furniture. Above me a massive skylight let in most of the morning light leaving no need for the fanlight to be on. It would have been chilly, up here on the mountain, if not for the roaring fireplace that took up a large section of the far wall.

I passed through the room quickly and headed out the side door, figuring he was outside. A wrap around wooden porch met me as I closed the door after Shinobu had slipped out. I had thought I would have to walk for a while to find my teacher but what I was met with was neither a while, nor my teacher. Leaning on the wall just a few feet from the door, his eyes closed and his arms crossed, was Hiei.

Shinobu let out a low growl, his fur bristling slightly. I pressed my lips together when the fire demon's eyes snapped open and looked flatly at him. As if he had been scolded, the large dog stopped his growling and lowered his head. I snorted raising an eyebrow.

"Still don't get along well with animals, do you Hiei?"

He didn't answer me, just stared at me with a blank expression for a long moment. I frowned at him studying him before moving to say something more but never getting the chance too. His fist quite suddenly swung out at me and I had to jump backwards with a yell to keep from getting hit. Before I could even curse at him something collided with my shoulder and I faltered, my sore leg protesting loudly, before I went crashing to the ground moments later.

I heard Shinobu whine and I groaned resting my head against the side of the house for a moment before looking up at Hiei and sighing. He's missed my injury and after the initial blow his hit hardly stung. I stared into his eyes for a long moment before looking away.

"I'm sorry I worried you."

Hiei grunted, sounding annoyed. "Your stupidity almost got you killed girl." I nodded my head in agreement, knowing there really wasn't much point in arguing with the fire demon. "You're lucky I was in the area when I felt your energy suddenly drop."

I sighed again looking at him. "I don't understand what happened."

"Nh. I'll leave that explanation to the native."

"Hiei, you know he doesn't like it when you call him that…"

"And I would care what he thinks why?"

I rolled my eyes. Never doubt that Hiei cared for his allies, you just had to sift through the arrogance, malice, and stubborn demeanor to see it. I shifted up the floor pulling my legs up to my chest.

"What happened Hiei? I can't remember just after Kurama stormed off… I… I think I heard voices but…" My memory was too fogy, it was like trying to see a finished puzzle when only three of the pieces were in place. I felt my voice lower with guilt at the mention of Kurama. I wondered if I would ever be able to repair the damage I had done. Worse yet, if I couldn't, how was I going to live with myself?

Hiei answered me after a few minutes of silence; I could feel his red eyes on me the entire time. "When your energy dropped I knew you'd most likely done something stupid. When I found you, you were on the ground covered in blood and the fox was shaking you and shouting your name." My eyes snapped up to his when he mentioned Kurama and I felt warmth spread through my chest. He'd come back then. "I told him to go home and that I'd get you help. He needed to get back to the detective and the oaf. Knowing something must have gone wrong with your powers, I took you here."

I nodded my head, letting the information sink in. Hiei was one of the few people that knew where Master Kyo's ranch was. Once on a mission we'd been working together, Hiei had pulled a stunt that had gotten him badly injured. Not knowing what else to do, I'd taken him here.

We sat in comfortable silence for a time, and I rubbed at my sore shoulder as I looked out into the forest that bordered the grounds. It was always so nice here, quiet and calming. I'd spent every long school break here since I'd taken up my job and it never got boring for me.

"Nh, I think I'll leave before I out stay my welcome." I raised an eyebrow at the fire demon.

"Since when do you care about that?" Like always, instead of giving me an answer I was only met with a staring red gaze. Sighing, I shook my head. "Look, I'm going to try to get back to the gang as quickly as I can… which means I'll have to use the oh so lovely time rift master invented."

"Your point?" I scowled at him, Hiei had always hated long conversations but it wasn't like I was giving a speech. "Nh, stop pussy footing and talk girl."

"I should have never told you that phrase… and really do you have to grunt every time you speak?" It was his turn to glare. I grinned at him, stifling a laugh. "Okay, okay. Look I know you don't want to Hiei, but they are going to need your help."

The fire demon and I had a nice staring contest after that. I lost count of the seconds that ticked by after the 200's. Finally he looked away and shoved his hands into the pockets of his cloak and turned, hopping off the porch.

I wasn't sure what he was going to do, but I could hope he wouldn't be so stubborn as to not help his friends. After all he had helped me hadn't he? Biting my lip another thought came boomeranging back to me.

"Hiei?" Said demon stopped mid-stride but didn't turn to look at me, just waited for me to continue. "Do you think he'll forgive me? That… that I'll ever be able to be at his side again?" My heart twisted in my chest at the thought of having to avoid him for the rest of the school year.

Hiei snorted. "Honestly, I will never understand women." He grumbled and I made an annoyed sound about to protest before he held up a hand to silence me. "If he had truly felt such a deep loathing for you Izumi, he wouldn't have come back when he felt your life energy drop."

Hiei sprinted off after that, leaving me sputtering and without a comeback. Groaning I let my head thud against the wall behind me and pressed the palms of my hands to me eyes. Shinobu whined again and I felt his nose near my ear as he sniffed. Muttering incoherently I pushed the big dog's head away when I heard a deep chuckle from near by.

Letting my hands drop I blinked, clearing my gaze and searching for the sound. I found him standing on the far side of the wrap around porch, one hand lazily hooked into the pocket of a pair of worn jeans. Tall in stature and built like a wolf – lean and wrapped in thick muscle that showed under sun kissed skin – he was rather intimidating at first glance. His dark hair was shaggy and worn loose, save for one piece on the left that was braided and clipped shut with a wooden bead. Standing to my left was the man that had been much like a father to me for the good part of four years.

"Seems like no matter how much time passes your relationship with that demon will remain stagnant."

"Master…" He smirked and walked towards me, the click of his brown leather cowboy boots drawing my attention. It seemed that both gift were well kept, and that made me feel a sense of glee. A large hand entered my gaze and I looked up and smiled at him taking it. Kyo pulled me to my feet as if I weighted nothing and kept my hand in his before covering it with his other hand.

"Izumi." I tilted my head looking up at him and meeting his honey colored gaze. Swiftly, before I could reply, he pulled me forward and enveloped me in a tight hug. Startled, but not to surprised, I leaned into his chest, breathing in the sent of leather, hay, and pine. "You worried me greatly little _Luna Strok_. When the fire demon brought you here last night I feared not amount of time and healing would save you."

I smiled softly to myself closing my eyes. I loved the way his Russian ascent made me feel so at home, and when he spoke the endearment he had given me years ago I knew I had truly worried him. As he had told me many times, I was his little 'moon string,' the girl who plays her violin to the night sky. "I'm sorry Kyousuke, I don't know what happened. I…"

I bit my lip. I hadn't realized how much I missed him, the only other person on this earth that knew what I was going through every day. I normally didn't use the name he'd given himself when he came here forty years ago. I had taken to calling him 'Kyo' or 'Master Kyo' because it had been easier to say. But much like the name he'd given me, I spoke his full name when it felt right. He was my best friend, my teacher, and my family.

As he pet my hair much like my father had when I was young, I relished in the fact that at least for the moment I was safe. For the moment I wasn't fighting to save the world, or to keep living. I wished with all my heart that I could always feel this way, that I could say here with Kyo and help him take care of the animals and just be a teenager.

I couldn't though. I had willingly taken up my position of Soul Detective, I had known that a normal life would be out of my reach. Taking in a deep breath I opened my eyes and rested my head on my master's chest. "What happened…? I mean why did I almost die? I don't remember that demon injuring me in such a way."

Kyousuke's hand paused for a moment, and then it continued again as if my hair was to soft to stop petting. "You put too much strain on your body Izumi. When I examined you I found the limit block to 90% completely destroyed." Started I pushed back slightly, setting from his hug so that I could look at him. His hand fell to his side and he looked upon me with remorse.

"I don't…no, that's not possible, I used only 80 of it, I know I did… at least that's what I intended…" I trailed off, my mind flashing over what had happened. I remember how awful it had felt, like something had plunged a knife into my chest and had turned it very slowly. I had truly felt like I was dying.

Master Kyo nodded his head still frowning. "Yes, but you had sealed your partner away Izumi, and that I'm afraid it why this happened."

"I don't understand…"

He sighed lifting a hand again and putting it on my shoulder "When I thought you ho to seal your partner you had been so much more inexperienced, I had worried he might take advantage of you. After so many years today I never thought…" He paused closing his eyes and breathing deeply through his nose. "Your Partner Izumi, he helps regulate your powers just as much as the limiters do. You locked him away with such force that at that moment you'd already started to fall. I don't know what happened, but your emotions were to strong, your will to win your fight, made you not see what you were doing to your own body…"

He spoke with such regret in his voice that I could not find it in me to be angry that I had never known this fact. We were very close, and I wasn't sure what lose another student would do to him. I remember the snapping feeling that had accrued twice the night before. The ones that had felt like a window breaking, I released those had been my warning. Reaching up I patted my hand over his and smiled slightly.

"Its okay, I mean I'm alright now, so things could have gone much worse." He looked at me and smiled slightly nodding.

"Yes, but little _Luna Strok_, you must now do the training that you were going to do later this year, or else the next time you use your powers, I wont be able to save you." He squeezed my shoulder "I know you are in the middle of a very important job, but your life comes first. We must get to work."

I nodded before an easy grin slid on to my face. "With you Master Kyo, I have all the time in the world."


	11. Chapter 11:Together

Thank you Juliedeo, Rose, Verry-chan, random, Death101 - Fox version, Takara Rose Oizumi, and Shadow Realm Triforce for your reviews!

an ever bigger thanks to Death101 - Fox version for checking over this chapter since for the time being my normal Beta is to busy.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Together

The training room was twice as long as it was wide. Smooth seeder wood covered the ground, the floor so polished that it bounced light off of it. A large set of window covered the east side, leaving people in awe ofview of every sunset. In one of the corners was a pile of pillows and furs, a place I had often came to read during my stays at the ranch.

I'd spent a great deal of time in this room, more than I would have liked to admit. Thankfully, unlike Yusuke, I had more good memories then bad when it came to training, mostly because a great deal of it was mental strengthening. Physical training was important too. Yourbody had to be tough to handle the demonic energy, but your mind had to be open and wide, for when bound together you share not just your own memories and thoughts, but your partner's as well.

I'd gotten some pretty wicked headaches the first few months I had taken up this job, and no amount of painkillers ever helped.

Kyo's throat clearing drew my attention to him as he walked over to me. Stopping in front of me, I had to look up to see his face. Sometimes I forgot how tall he was, he had his Inuit genes to thank for that I was sure. He sighed and placed a hand on my head.

"Izumi, before we begin, you have something more important to do." I looked at him in question, waiting like a dog waits for his master's command. He removed his hand and slipped it into the pocket of his coat pulling something out. I recognized the red and silver of Kuronue's pendant instantly and stared at it for a moment as he held it out to me. "I've undone the lock you put on it. You need to make amends with him before we can continue with your training."

I hesitated, fearing the bat demon's anger over what I had done. I had never liked it when friend wasangry with me, and I had always ended up crying when my father yelled at me. That was a while back now though, and I had grown enough I couldn't remember the last time I had cried for anything else other than the death of someone.

After a moment,I grabbed the chain and let the pendant swing back and forth in the air. Kyo smiled encouragingly at me before turning and heading for the door. "I'll give you some privacy.I'll be outside, so just come and get me when you're ready."

"Alright…"

I waited until I heard the faint click of the door closing behind him before I grasped the chain with both hands and drew it over my head. Running a finger over it,I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as his presence intertwined with my soul once again.

"Kuronue, come need to talk." I tapped the gem with my nail as if I was knocking on his door and blinked as red light illuminated it. Letting my eyes shift up,I watched as a faint outline appeared and slowly fill in until the transparent image of my partner was in the room. As I had anticipated,he didn't look pleased. His arms were crossed and his stance was stiff. His normally relaxed face was etched in lines of frustration and hurt. Biting my lip,I glanced down at me feet, knowing I deserved nothing less.

"What do you want,_Master_?" I winced at the hiss of his tone and then frowned at him, looking straight into his eyes.

"I know you're angry, but there's no need to be cruel,Kuronue." He snorted at me,glaring from under the brim of his hat.

"You sure? Because I'm pretty sure that's how you treated me last night. Put me in chains and used me." He was acting like the animal he shared genes with – pulling his lips back to show his teeth. At that moment I'd never felt as scared of him, and my body reacted by taking a small step back. The bat demon watched this and smirked cruelly."Not so commanding now are you Izumi?"

I don't know if it was his comment or the look in his eyes, but the fear was pushed aside for anger and I replaced my step with a large one forward. "What is wrong with you? You know full and well that last night you were out of were trying to order me around. Worse yet you brought up personal matters in the middle of a fight." As if to show how much that pissed me off,I stomped my foot into the ground and the dull 'thunk' echoed through the dojo. Kuronue looked startled but said nothing so I went on. "Your so called pep talk only made my emotions worse, and yes, sealing you was a bit extreme, and if I could I'd fix that by somehow going back in time, I would, but you weren't being fair,Kuronue."

By the end of it, my voice had gone from strong to weakas it cracked over the last few words. I scolded myself for letting my emotions once again interfere. Sometimes I really hated being female. "You really think it's unfair for me to tell you the truth?" I looked at the ghost in front of me with a slightly sad expression, I knew what he was going to say and I couldn't stop him. "You know how I feel about you, 've known for a whilebut have chosen to ignore it and pine after my old friend."

"I only ignored it because I will not allow what you want to happen to come to pass,Kuronue." He scowled even though what I said was soft.

"If I'd thought for a minute that Kurama would ever take you seriously,I wouldn't have never encouraged you to go after him-"

"That doesn't change the facts,Kuronue." I watched his face flash over emotions – pain, frustration, heartache – I could feel them all and I knew how much he wanted things to be different between us. I shook my head, blond locks fluttering around me like the wings of a tired bird – I was tired, so tired of the same repeated words between us. "I won't choose the path that Kyousuke did. I will not let myself love someone who can never really be here with me."

I saw him wince and after a moment of looking upon him as one might look upon an experiment; I walked forward, pressing my lips. His cool blue eyes watched me like one watched a movie they had seen before. He already knew all of this; he just kept hoping if he tried hard enough I'd change my mind. "Their life doesn't seem so bad…you said your self he's happy with his life…"

"Kuronue…" I reached up with my hand and moved to touch his cheek. I watched quietly as my hand passed through his image like it passed through the air around us. I felt nothing. I never would. I let my hand pause for a moment on the other side of his face before pulling it back to my side. "You can't even touch me. You've known for a while how I feel about you and how I feel about Kurama. They are very different. You can't ask me to change them only to end up in a solitary life speaking to a ghost for the rest of time."

It was a sad effect that happened to some Soul Detectives, because it is always a partnership of both sexes, it can be easy for one to fall for the other. The intensefeeling of the bond made you feel so close to them, so safe that people fellin love with the dead, just as my master did years ago. The truth of the matter was that being Soul-Bound meant that the two people were perfect for each other, that they were soul mates. I sometimes hated Spirit World for being so cruel.

Kuronue stared at me for a long time before letting out a long breath, the anger long gone from his eyes. He only looked a little sad that I had refused him again. "I have no right to ask you do to such a thing. I often forget that my life left me long again and that I am simply a passenger in yours. I shouldn't have said those things to you."

I gazed at my friend, thinking about his words and chewed on my lip as I did so. There had been a time when I had loved him that way – or at least I had thought it was love – I suppose it would be easy enough to do so again. But I had been given a second chance at life, and while I knew any chance at the life I had once dreamed of years ago was gone,that didn't mean I'd given up on being with the person I cared for the most.

Even if he was pissed at me…

"And I had no right to lock you away. We both made things worse than they should have been." I smiled at him holding up my hand and giving him a thumbs-up "So let's call it even and get back to saving the world,alright?"

He blinked,raising his eyebrows at me so high that they disappeared under his hat. Then all at once he snorted and shook his head. "You are a ridiculously strange woman, Izumi." Grinning at me,he mirroredmy motion. "You are right though, it is time to focus on the matter at hand. Who knows how long those dunderheads will live without us."

"Not long, I mean, think about it. How much would they know if I hadn't been keeping close tabs on Koenma? I swear, we have the two top ranked students in my school working together and they still ended up needing the aid of a woman." I put a hand on my hip and cocked it. "If only there were more female bad assess like me…"

We both laughed at that and I felt the tension in the room slow leave. I'd been prepared for hours of shouting at each other, but I was glad it had not come to that.

The sound of the dojo door open drew our attention, and I turned my head to see master Kyo poke his head in side. "Hey, you guys all set yet? Times a wasting, or in our case, I guess it's not."

I rolled my eyes, finding his timing to be a bit to spot on. Though I know he wouldn't have eavesdropped on us, I got the feeling he'd stayed close enough to hear anything too loud – like screaming.

"Yes, yes, we're all good and chummy again." Kyo nodded his head moved inside and slipped off his cowboy boots. The dojo was one of the few places where he took off his boots – a pair of leather shoes I'd given to him two years ago for Christmas. I had claimed you couldn't own a ranch, and not have cowboy boots. He walked over to us, nodding his head at the ghostly bat demon standing a few feet behind me.

"Alright then, we better get started. We have roughly six hours before the sun goes down. I'm guess you want to be out of here by then?" I nodded my head, grimacing at the thought.

"Yeah, things are getting pretty tense back in the city. I'm worried the team will need my help." I wasn't sure they would, but I wasn't about to leave it up to chance.

"Then I'll use one of my time rift spells. I can turn each hour into about two days. That will give us twelve days to complete your training for the broken limiter."

I nodded my head again, thinking about how badly the last time rift training had screwed me up. I'd only spent about a month up here during a school break but up here in the mountains, I'd been training for almost a year.

Kyousuke took a deep breath before he lifted his right arm and pushed the sleeve up. On his wrist a silver armband spread over his arm a good few inches. It reminded me of the bands that ancient pharaohs had worn as a symbol of power. In the middle of the band was a large clock face, the elegant numbers written in Roman numerals and fringed with gold. From the first time I'd seen it, I'd thought about the jewelry a friend back home had worn all the time, consisting of gears and metal. She'd called it 'steam punk'.

Kyo held his hand over the watch like object and closed his eyes. I watched quietly as demonic energy started to swirl around him, making his outline glow a deep purple red color. It was always marveling to watch someone else use a soul bound power. I often wondered what I truly looked like then I used it.

Kuronue snuffed a bit, and I saw his ghostly form step up beside me as a figure appeared next to my teacher. She was see-through as well, but something about her always seemed more solid to me. She was beautiful, an enchantress out of a fairy tale, with very light blue hair that could have passed as white and was shop short, curling around the base of her neck and pointed ears. Her eyes were covered as always, with a deep purple cloth that weaved through her hair and tied off in the back. She was not blind, for the outline of glowing white eyes shone eerily through the fabric. She wore dark clothes and a long flowing cloak the same color as her eye wrap.

This was my master's partner, Rem, the last know time mistress in existence. To this day, every time I saw her, I still felt the odd chill of her power and the sudden wooden stiffness in my limbs at such greatness.

When Kyousuke open his eyes, they were a very pale blue, almost as white as the rest of the eye. As the glow around his body receded, I knew that the thirty mile radius of land that the ranch consisted of was now held in a time rift where hours and days could go by and yet the sun of the outside world will have barely moved. He looked to Rem for a moment, and they shared a smile before both of them looked to Kuronue and myself.

"Now then, let's get to work."

...

Days passed, and while I trained and the sky changed colors, I knew that only minutes were passing outside of the ranch grounds. It was an interesting yet almost creeping feeling, and it often left me confused when I left the time rift. It was much like having jet lag – yet instead of hours, it was days or even weeks of exhaustion that I couldn't explain to someone I had seen only days before.

While in the time rift, I trained rigorously throughout the days, meditating for hours and then working with energy control. After that came endless hours of harnessing the new energy, then a bit of combat training with Kyo. While it was not very physical in nature, the mental and spiritual effort often left me falling into bed every night. I had heard of what Genkai put Yusuke though and was glad that my master was not she.

On nights when I wasn't too tired,] Kyo would allow me breaks and we'd take the horses up to the cliff side and watch the stars for hours. Tonight was such a night, the last night before the time rift would closed and reality would come charging back in to my face, and I would have to get back to work. For now though I enjoyed the peaceful night and leaned back on my hands, watching the food cook over the campfire. From up here I could see everything, as if I were nothing but a spectator. Part of me wished that was the truth, yet I knew I wouldn't be happy doing so, after all, not standing on the sidelines it what got me this job.

"Master?"

"Hm?" He looked up from testing the hotdog that was just starting to brown in places. "What is it?"

I shifted a bit, twisting my hands in my lap as I looked out at the forest below us; the ranch was nothing but a small brown square in the distance. "Did you ever know the spirit detective that was before Yusuke?"

"You mean Shinobu Sensui?" When it was just the too of use e often left Japanese mannerisms behind, seeing as he was Russian and I was America – even if we did both have Japanese blood in our vanes.

I nodded my head, shifted my eyes down to my lap as I waited for him to respond. I listened to him shuffle around behind me as he opened a bag and pulled sticks from the fire. I glanced up as he sat down on the log next to me and handed me a plate with a hotdog and bun on it, a small pool of ketchup next to it. Looking at it, I smiled; he always indulged me with my 'silly American food' as he called it though secretly I think he liked it too.

I took a bite, chewing it slowly as I watched him lean back slightly to look up at the stars, ignoring his food for the moment. "I only met him once in person. But I heard a lot about him from… from Shino." He paused for a moment I regretted asking him. Shino had been the Soul Detective before me and had been Kyo's first student. He'd died a few years before I'd been recruited.

Clearing his throat he sighed."He always commented that the boy had a very strict sense of justice. That he moved along one line of thought and anyone who contradicted his ideals upset him. When I met him, I got the same feeling, but his power was so different, I could see why Koenma hired him. I still remember how horrible the prince felt after he was sent on that mission and he went MIA." He looked at me as I dipped my food in the ketchup and raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

I chewed and swallowed before I answered him. "It's becoming rather apparent that he is most likely the one behind the tunnel. I interrogated one of the psychics in league with the whole thing and that was the answer he gave me. I knew who he was of course, Koenma had me review all the past detectives as part of my training, I just hadn't wanted to believe…" I bit my lip trailing off, unable to finish my thought.

"That one of us could true out so bad?" I nodded my head, again looking at my master's eyes. He smiled slightly, picking up his food and examining it. "Anything is possible, Izumi. We all have the potential to do great harm to this world. What makes people different is whether or not they choose to do so."

We eat in silence for a bit and I finished off my hotdog and grabbed another. I could hear our horses making small sounds as they walked lazily in the grass behind us grazing. As I swallowed the last few bites of my meal and wiped at my mouth on an, already stained up sleeve.

"I'm worried, I said after a minute and felt Kyo's eyes land on me again. "I'm worried about how this will all end. Shinobu was one of us, and he is human. Yusuke has shown he does not have the will to kill them. I hate to think what might have happened if Genkia hadn't saved the Doctor's life. I know Kurama and Hiei have no problem with death, but they are on probation and are not supposed to kill." I ran a hand through my hair, and still felt a bit perplexed as it ended so soon. My hair was a good few inches shorter now thanks to Umeko. "Koenma doesn't normal expect us to kill humans but we have…" Looking to my master, I saw him gazing at me with a solemn face. "It is our job to stop those who cross the line. I have no problem with it, I haven't for a while but… will I really have to be the one that will kill him?"

I wasn't even sure that was possible, even with my new level of strength. I was sure the boys were above me, or that at the most they were equal with me. I wasn't a hero, I never had been, and I didn't fight the bad guys and save the world. I did my job and then I left. I didn't do many straight out fights and my battle with Umeko was proof of that. So how could I manage to kill a rogue Spirit Detective?

"You will find a way my little _Luna Strok_, you and your friends." He shifted his gaze back up to the sky. "I have no doubt that in the end you will win, because the five of you are the strongest I have ever seen to defend this world of ours. You must remember to always have faith in yourself, and in the ones around you. Never forget that you are not alone."

I shifted, pulling one foot up onto the log and resting my chin on the raised knee. I didn't reply to him then, but just sat there and thought about his words. I let my mind wonder after a while, thinking of everything and nothing all at once. Looking at the sky I mused silently with Kuronue about how powerful and bright every star was and began to wonder just how many there were. Counting the stars above, I realized then that even though each of them was beautiful, together they left one speechless.


	12. Chapter 12: The Deciding Trait

Thank you to Juliedoo, SHadow Realm Triforce, Verry-chan, Death101, Skyla, and Rose, for your review!

todays chapter sends us head first it the the building climax of the story!

A cookie to those who can figure out that the Deciding Trait is in Izumi! :)

* * *

Chapter Twelve: The Deciding Trait

My footsteps echoed in the dark tunnels with each pounding step making it seem like an army was running and not one girl. I wasn't sure of how long I had been running, for I had entered the cave system as the sun had just set an hour before, and Genkai had said that it was a four-hour trek to where she had stopped and turned around.

Though my eyes had adjusted to the darkness around me, I was glad for the trail of glowing flowers that lead the way – Lamp Weeds, Kuroune had called them, an old trick of Kurama's. It was certainly better then bread crumbs. As least that what I had thought until I found the end of them.

Confused, I jolted to a stop, looking around at the scene. It was a large wide pocket of the cavern, rounded slightly, with four off shoots to choose from. Kurama's flowers littered the area, but didn't seem to point in any direction, nor did I see any illuminating the paths.

"_Well this could be a problem. I wonder why he stopped laying them."_ Kuronue's musing had my mind reeling backwards to what Genkia had told me when I had arrived at Demon's Door Cave and found her and a few of the others standing around.

"…_This must have been where the Game Master kid was set up, so we've been down here for almost four hours."_ I couldn't help the chill that ran down my spine form the old women's words. Kurama had been forced to kill a human child, and from what Genkai had said, he hadn't seemed bothered by it. Kuronue knew better though, and through him so did I. _"He must have stopped laying them out because he was so angry with himself at what happened."_

"_You're probably right. Kurama never reacted well to being cornered." _

I looked at the four paths in front of me and frowned. _"I guess it's back to plan B then."_ Grasping the pendant I withdrew it from around my neck and held it in my palm. As I stared at it, my mind wondered back to how I'd gotten here, and how quickly things had spun out of control.

The time rift Kyo had set up had barely closed when the communicator had gone off, making my mind wobble as I ate breakfast as the sun was setting. When I had opened it I had expected to see Koenma but had been surprised by being greeted with none other then his father. I had almost dropped the device when I'd brought my hand up to my chest and saluted him formally.

There had been little time for greetings though, as the King of Spirit World filled me in on what was happening. I often forgot that while Koenma gave me most of my orders that the Soul Detective Project that been started by Enma and that most of my missions came from him. I had just never been given one straight from his mouth.

My mind had hardly handled what I was told, that my friends and team had set off to stop Shinobu because Kuwabara had been captured. He informed me that his son had given him this information along with asking permission to use his Ma Fū Kan.

He gave me my orders then: to get there as quickly as possible and do whatever I could to prevent Koenma from having to use it. I was told to kill Sensui if the others didn't.

Looking back on it now, I wondered if I had seemed confident enough when he had asked me if I could do it, and while I had answered as firmly as I could, I had paused from a time unable to speak.

Closing my hand around the red and silver pendant I closed my eyes _"I hope I can do this."_

"_Don't start doubting yourself now Izumi. Remember, you're not alone, you never will be, I will always be there for you." _I smiled slightly, knowing that his words were deeper in meaning; he would never give up on winning me over, and I found that I was okay with that, because I did need him.

"_Right." _Taking a deep breath I started chanting another spell, one that I used quiet often on missions. Concentrated on the Prince of Spirit World I brought to memory the feeling of his spirit energy and held it firm in my mind as I spoke."_**Vestigent**__**spiritu et**__**illustrare**__**semitam.**_1_**"**_

A small tingle sensation of warmth from the pendant informed me that it had worked and when I opened my eyes I saw the glowing silver path of an energy trail. Without hesitation I started off down the path it led into, my trusty combat boots digging into the ground with each step.

I watched the swirls of silver as I went on musing of the spell. It was a lot like the power I had first shown the group when this had all started. The ability to see energy and illusions was Kuronue's specialty. I had spoken the words aloud so that I could pinpoint the trail I wanted, if I hadn't I would have seen the energy trail of every person that had ever ventured down here, and who knows if they had gone the right way.

For a while I heard nothing but my footsteps and slowly more aggravated breath as my body protested running for so long. I could have walked, I knew that, but with how quickly things had sped out of control I felt I couldn't. I needed to get there as quickly as possible. My friends needed me and that helped me push back the pain and run faster.

I continued on for another hour or so, some times conversing with Kuronue about school and Master Kyo. I could feel my nerves slowly building and I welcomed the distraction from what was coming.

It was then that the silence of the cave was shattered by a scream. My heart stopped beating for a second and my breath caught in my throat as I rounded a bend in the corner. That scream, it had been so awful, one made of pure pain, and I was rather sure I knew who it belong to.

I slowed when I saw the beginnings of light, meaning that I had finally arrived at my destination. Stopping I quickly cloaked my energy, slipped the amulet back over my head, and summoned up a scythe before creeping forward. Each step I took I carefully looked at so that I would make a sound as I walked forward, my hand clutching the chain so that it didn't clank together.

The light was burning to my eyes as they adjusted to it and I wonder just how it could be so bright underground. Blinking rapidly I pressed self up against the lip of the cave, hiding in the shadows as I took in the scene in front of me.

I bite back my gasp before it could ruin my cover and stared at the large circle of darkness floating above what looked like a small lake. Demonic energy was flowing out of it like steam from a cup of hot tea and the glowing eyes within it were far too many to count. I watched stunned as different colored arms pushed through the layer of dimension left and gasped at the air. Oh god, the tunnel, it was so close to being done, only inches of it left in tact.

Shaking myself free of the horror in front of me I forced my eyes around the rest of the room. There was a couch and a TV in the middle of the cavern. I watched for only a few seconds before realizing that the Chapter Black tape was playing on it and quickly looked away. Something caught my eye and I saw a large shadow move on the wall, and then jumped a bit when I found two large eyes and a mouth stamped out on the far wall. Focusing I thought I could see people staring through one of the eyes and then heard Kuwabara shouting from it and realized my friends were some how in there.

"_What the hell is that?"_ Kuronue made a sound of surprise and then quieted; I could almost see him narrow his eyes in thought.

"_It's an Uraotoko, a living shadow creature that lays upon the earth collecting debris left behind by humans and disasters. They live in their own dimension, and anything inside it is trapped until let out."_

"_That sounds… lovely._"

Another scream brought me back and I searched the room until I found the source of it. It was a sight I will never forget. Yusuke was lying on the ground writhing in pain and though I couldn't see where it was coming from, I did see all of the blood on him. Sensui was standing above him, he had a foot resting on the arm of his successor and as I looked closer I realized one of his hands had been replaced with a gun, and the barrel was still smoking. Off to the side I found my boss and grimaced. Koenma was standing there frozen in shock at what had happened. By what I had been told, he was probably only a few minutes ahead of me, and at the moment was trying to talk down his former subordinate.

They were talking quietly and I couldn't quiet hear them well enough to make out the words that were being said, but I knew they could not be good. My hand tightened around the scythe as my target laughed at what the prince had said, sitting on the ground in front of him as if to make a point.

Through all of this, my eyes had hardly left Yusuke's body and I could feel myself trembling slightly. If Yusuke was in this condition, what chance did I stand? He was much stronger then I was, he had more combat skill, and could take a beating better. Yet I had now heard him scream twice. What was I suppose to do? How could I possibly beat this guy?

Something metallic caught my eyes then and I glanced back to Sensui just to see him point the barrel of the gun back at Yusuke, but this time he was aiming at his head.

All of my fear suddenly drained like I'd pulled the plug from a sink, and I knew only one thing. I wouldn't, I couldn't, just stand there and watch.

My feet moved and I left the shadows, my hand lifting as I did so. Mid-run I threw my scythe and I watched it as the people in front of me went on oblivious to its arc of attack. My feet ached at the force I was using to run faster and watched in slight amusement as my scythe cut between the two detectives and sliced the barrel of the gun in half, ruining it.

Then I was there, my long journey ending in only moments and a confused target wheeled to greet me. I heard someone gasp, but didn't know who as I jumped forward bringing my leg up and smashing my knee into Sensui's face with the complete force of my body. Small sprinkles of pain lased up my leg as blood erupted from his face and he flew backwards, his body flopping to the ground and skidding across it.

As I landed back on the ground I caught my scythe in my hand again letting out a long breath and staring at the now motionless body. I knew he was awake, but I venture to guess he was trying to get over the shock of what had just happen. At best I had two minutes to ready myself.

"Izumi!" I raised my eyebrows at Koenma and smiled slightly as he ran over, his eyes dragging over the body on the ground with dread. He looked a bit relieved to see me. "I didn't think you'd make it back in time with what happened." I snorted shrugging my shoulders.

"You should know by now with Kyo I have all the time in the world, even if it screws up my internal clock." He frowned at me and I sighed. "I'm alright, I promise. Your father contacted me, that's how I knew to come here."

"My father?"

"Yeah. I have a job to do after all, can't hide out in the mountains forever, no matter how much I would like to sometimes…" I frowned placing my scythe in its holster. "You need to stand back now sir, your father would rather you not have to use that sucker of yours if at all possible, so please, give us a chance." I smiled at him "Don't worry, we'll fix this, you didn't hand pick us for nothing." Koenma frowned at me, worry written on his face before he slowly nodded his head.

"Fine. Just remember I didn't pick you out just to have you die." He took a few steps back the way I'd come before stopping again. "Izumi?"

"Yes?"

He hesitated for a moment before speaking. "Did you finish your training?" I knew what he meant instantly; had I fixed the damage done from breaking a limiter. He didn't want me throwing away my life if I was still in danger of dying from my own powers. I was glad he cared, but, in the end, we both knew it was likely I would die some day because of this job. That's if some how I survived today.

"Yep, all fixed, and more kick ass then ever." I winked and the prince rolled his eyes before continuing a few more feet before stopping and turning to watch the scene. I watched him for a moment before pivoting and crouching down next to Yusuke as he cringed and twitched on the ground. He had his eyes closed but I knew he was awake and I sighed looking at his wrecked body and tried to figure out if he'd be all right before I was sparked with an idea. Tsking I tapped his forehead. "Man, you really screwed up this time, you dimwit."

Yusuke grunted, opening his eyes and scowling at me. "Shut up you bitch, I don't need two people calling me that." Good. I had hoped if he could react to that, that he was all right. I smiled slightly.

"Hey if the shoe fits…" He scowled at me again and I snickered, before it got cut short as I heard Sensui shift on the ground. I bit my lip before sighing. "Look I'm not sure… I don't know if this is going to end well for me." He frowned and seemed about to say something, but I cut him off. "I'll buy as much time as I can. Use your spirit wave and heal up as much as possible."

"If you're not sure then why are you here? You could get killed." I contemplated his question for a moment, though I already knew the answer. As it was every nerve in my body was screaming at me to turn tail and run, just like it did every time I fought. Some times I didn't know why I continued to do this job, when in all reality, I was scared more then half the time, frightened that I might be taking my last breath.

"I'm here for the same reason you and everyone else is Yusuke. Because if I don't try, I'm not sure I could live with myself." As I spoke I felt the hairs on my neck stand up, and sweat pool on my back.

Yusuke looked on at me weakly for a long time, surveying my face. We didn't know each other that well, but we both knew we had jobs to do. Neither of us could back out of this fight. He suddenly grinned at me closing his eyes. "Kick his ass Izumi, and… thanks for getting here when you did."

I stood up smirking slightly. "Of course. After all, what god is a soul without a spirit?" He didn't answer me and I turned around, hand on my weapon and finally let the words from the peanut gallery – or rather the eye gallery register. They were in the middle of a conversation, one I guessed had to do with who I was to the other guy that was up there with the team.

My eyes traveled to the opening, and even at a distance I saw his eyes – green and vivid with emotion. He was staring at me, face devoid of any emotion, but his eyes telling a story as they always did. I wished I were nearer so I could read it.

"_Focus Izumi."_

I turned my head just in time to watch Sensui rise to his feet again. Slowly he straightened and I looked at his skin with disgust. So many scars, and I had a feeling they weren't from battle. He lifted a hand and swept his hair back before looking at me with a mild expression that worried me more then one of anger. What surprised me next was the fact that his next movement was to clap. I stared bewildered as he slowly clapped his hands together – at some point he lost his ruined gun – in a way that one would while trying to start a wave of clapping after a startling show.

"What the hell is he doing?" I couldn't help but agree with Kuwabara as I watched his movements; I kept waiting for an attack to come and so refused to relax my body in the slightest.

"Bravo! And so the Soul Detective makes her entrance!" I scowled at him, noting that his voice had changed as well. When I'd first gotten here it had been full of such hate, such anger. Now, he almost seemed to enjoy the fact that I'd more then likely broken his nose. Though now that I looked at his face, it didn't look broken… how odd. Sensui smirked at me. "Everyone else was so sure you'd killed yourself, with that nasty backlash effect and all. I'm rather glad you didn't."

I wasn't sure whether to be flattered or annoyed as how cocky he was.

"What's going on? He's acting different again." My eyes shifted briefly back up to the boys and I saw Kurama nod.

"Indeed, it would appear another personality has shown its self." Another personality? So Doctor's theory was correct then? It was something to defiantly think about, but I doubted I'd have time to do so now.

"Hm, yes, it would seem Reiko has decide to make an appearance. Shinobu spoke about how they had been betting on whether she would die or not. He was the only one who said she wouldn't." It was a voice I'd never heard before, but from the tone of fondness in his voice I could only guess he was one of the seven psychics.

"_Okay, this is becoming a bit to weird, even for me…"_

"_I lived for close to seven hundred years and have never heard of someone with so many spilt personalities."_

"…_I wasn't aware you knew anyone with any extra personalities."_

"_Oh, there was this one guy, had two other personalities, one that he claimed was female, rather creepy honestly, when he got drunk-"_

"_We're getting off track here!"_

"I wonder, do we look like that when we talk to each other?" Blinking I focused back on the enemy in front of me who seemed to be contemplating something. "I sure hope not, you make some odd faces…" I scowled and he let out a short, almost forced laugh. "We're a lot a like, both having voices in our heads."

"Hardly. Mine's a real person and he's not bat shit crazy… though he is a bat…" I trailed off momentarily distracted by the awkward pun.

"You're a strange one, acting so calm in front of the enemy." I raised an eyebrow at him, brushing away my thoughts for the time being. I hadn't realized this would turn into some battle of wits.

"The same could be said for you."

"Oh, I don't really have any reason to worry."

"And why would you say that?"

He rolled his shoulders idly looking back over to Yusuke. "Well, for one, from what I know he's the stronger of the two of you. He might have been able to take us down really, if he intended to kill us. Something about Spirit World forces and not killing humans." He looked back at me, a cocky expression on his face now, one that annoyed me greatly. "So the only question is how do you plan on stopping me?"

"Tch…" I placed my hand on my scythe pulling in free again. "I don't know why everyone things I'm like Yusuke. Honestly, I've been doing this job far longer then him, wouldn't it be more realistic if he took after me?" I let my weapon swing on its chain as I held it in front of me and wound the chain around my left hand once. "Of course if that we're true you wouldn't have said what you just did."

"Oh?"

"Yes. You see, for some reason, everyone thinks I have the same guilt tripping concerns that he and he other human fighters here do. " I paused for a moment before jerking the chain up and catching the blade in my hand. "I have no trouble killing you, or any human that has earned it either." His face barely changed but I could see the small skidder of shock run over it.

"You're bluffing."

I shook my head. "I'm not. My rules are set by Emna, Shinobu, not Koenma. When a human becomes a threat it has to be dealt with. Two years ago I took care of a group of humans dealing in human- demon gene splicing, took people right off the street. I made sure they went to hell."

We stared at each other then, and I listened to Kuwabara shout out shocked remarks and then have both Hiei and Kurama confirm the information. I don't know why it made me sad to have them see me for who I was – a reaper, an agent of Spirit World trained to do their dirty work – but it was who I was, and I had long since stopped feeling bad about wiping such scum from the earth.

I frowned, shiveres of fear still lacing up my back as I gripped my weapon harder and set my brow over my eyes in a glare as I finished my train of thought. "Now it's your turn. Don't worry, they have a nice cozy place in Limbo for you."

1 Latin for: "Track the spirit and illuminate its path."


	13. Chapter 13: Hollow Heroes

This chapter took a very long time to write.. but it is extra long because of it. I was going to have it betaed again, but i felt you guys had waited long enough.

Thank you To: Juliedoo, Shadow Realm Triforce, Skyla15699, Rose, Takara Rose Oizumi, Verry-chan, Selenavilu and, BloodOath, for your lovely reviews.

Hope you guys enjoy this installment, theres only four chapter after this!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Hollow Heroes

The human mind is endless. We are one of nature's greatest achievements, reaching a level of intelligent that no other mammal has reached before. It is so powerful that we can trick our own bodies into feeling things if we believe that it is happening. Yet physically we are so fragile, that some times the things we see can break us into such tiny pieces that even when glued back together, we are never the same.

As I looked upon Sensui I realized just how true that statement was. He was so broken that he had lost himself, breaking into seven different pieces, different people. I shouldn't have been surprised though, that Spirit World had broken him; they had a knack for putting teenagers in situations that could ruin them.

Still I could hardly fathom the type of being that was in front of me as he held out his left arm and I watched as a long sharp blade formed on the outside of it. The fact that he'd been able to turn his hand into a gun should have made it clear that he could do whatever he pleased.

I should have seen a blade coming.

Yet I had never known of a human that could do such a thing. That alone sent fear rocking up my spine, and had me taking a small step back to stop myself from shaking.

Sensui – or rather Reiko as this personality was called – tilted his head slight and smiled. "What's the matter Izumi? You look as though you've lost your nerve. Weren't you just threatening to kill me?" He raised his arm, and bent it, looking at the blade before glancing back at me. "It almost looks as if you are scared."

He was mocking me, and if I had been younger, if I had been here two years ago I would have taken the bait he held out. I would have been cocky and denied it. But over the years I had learned false boasting did little but to make you seem weaker then you already were. Frowning, I once again slipped the red pendant from around my neck and held it firmly in one hand.

"Oh I assure you, I'm terrified." He looked a bit taken back; he probably hadn't thought I would admit such a thing. "In fact simply being here, and knowing I have to fight you, knowing I could loose my life – it scares the living shit out of me."

Sensui raised an eyebrow. "Then way did you make such a threat, why do you think you can beat me when you know I could destroy you in moments? Slice you into pieces and paint your blood on the walls."

The fact that he said this in such a calm manner made my skin crawl and my brow go slick. As if we were sitting together sipping tea and talking about the weather, he talked about my death like it was commonplace. I swallowed and clenched the pendant in my hand before replacing my step back with a long stride forward.

"Being scared isn't a weakness Sensui. Fear is what pushes people forward and drives them to achieve greater things. I was taught that if one does not fear their enemy then one can't see them clearly and therefore make errors." Taking in a deep breath I looked his straight in the eyes. "I may be terrified of you, but my need to survive is much stronger, and if I don't try to stop you, my world will end. So I'm here, and I will stop you, because it's the only choice I have."

My opponent stared me down for a while and I didn't move my eyes from his. In the background I heard the boys taking, for all they could do was watch.

"Is she really serious Mr. Kuwabara?"

"I don't know Mitarai, haven't know her for very long. It's hard for me to believe that's her, she always seemed so gentle, so sweet."

"Nh. You're a moron as always."

"What was that short stuff?"

"How quickly you forget she is different from you. Death is no stranger to her, but her bravery is a strength that not even I can ignore."

"Geez, you make it sound like you've known her longer then us."

"That is because I have."

It made me smile just a bit to hear them, though Kurama didn't say a word, I knew he was watching and listening. Hiei had commented once on my so called bravery, though at the time he'd called me foolish and cocky, I had always had a feeling he hadn't meant it.

Finally I broke the stare down with Sensui and let the pendant slip from my fingers, the cord swinging from one digit. Black Angel looked at me in wonder.

"Just what are you planning?"

I frowned at him, finding myself hating the tone he used on me, as if I were a child.

"I am not stupid enough to not come at you full force from the start." He blinked, startled again by my answer as I looped the cord around both thumbs and forefingers and pulled it tight making a box shape, the pendant dangling from the top and planted in the middle. As I looked at it, I let my body start to pull in demonic energy, and the red glow came to life on the gem. "You should feel lucky though, this is the first time I've ever used this amount. I just learned to master it." He tilted his head, amused before simply crossing his arms and waiting. I frowned, wondering how he didn't slice his arm open, before closing my eyes. "Soul binding, 90% release."

Like I had suddenly plunged my arms into hot water, energy flew up my limbs like lightening and from behind my closed lids, the red light sprang forward, turning the color of blood and blinding everyone in the cave.

Like before I felt the sudden presence behind me, and something touched my shoulders and started down my arms. This time though it was warm, and I felt as if lava were running through my veins. I had always experienced a bit of discomfort, with the change in my eyes and ears, perhaps a bit of a chill from the sudden change in clothes, but I have not expected the pain. I was glad I had done this once already up at the ranch, or I might have cried out as the warmth reached my hands and pain trickled up into my finger tips and my nails grew and changed, becoming sharp and deadly as I flexed them.

The warmth was back on my arms quickly, and moving across my legs and torso, muscles tensed and seized as they grew in strength, my skin stretching to accommodate the slight change in build.

Then I felt something different. Always as if hands were touching me again, they caressed my neck for a moment before moving over my shoulders and onto my back. Even though I knew what was coming it didn't matter. Something yanked and then pulled and then ripped. Pain slice through my back and I gasped, my back bowing, and barely biting off a scream as my bones cracked and changed and muscles grew to accommodate new appendages.

It was over in mere moments, but it felt like hours to me as the pains shrunk away and the light began to fade. I could feel the tendrils of steam as they rose into the air from my heated skin.

I heard the sound of surprise from the eyeball gallery and already knew what they saw. Much like before I now wore Kuronue's clothes and both scythes rested in their holsters on my hips. Now though as I moved a shoulder slightly, I felt one of the two leathery wings on my back twitch. Opening my eyes I let out a low breath and looked to Sensui who seemed a bit surprised by the power that radiated off me like the steam.

"Holy shit! Where did the wings come from?"

"…You really are stupid aren't you?"

"Damn it shrimp, it's a fair question!"

"Nh. Her spirit partner is a bat demon named Kuronue. He was an a high classed demon a few hundred years ago that got trapped in his pendant while trying to escape death."

"Oh, wow really?"

"No, I made it up for shits and giggles." Ah Hiei, I could always count on him. Kurama might have been the King of Thieves, but the little fire demon was defiantly the King of Sarcasm.

"It shouldn't surprise me that you already knew this." Speaking of kings…

"Don't look so betrayed fox, it was not the time for you to know, and I hardly see how it's relevant anyway."

Kurama didn't reply and I tried to push back the waves of guilt and hurt I felt as they slammed into my chest. This wasn't the time for such things, emotions only got in the way when you fought. I would deal with my life once this was over. With a solid resolve I locked any feelings I had away, focusing solely on my opponent as he uncrossed his arms and scowled at me for the first time.

"Well then. You really are a little thief aren't you? I can see why Spirit World finds your kind valuable." His eyes roamed over to Koenma and I saw him tense, and his eyebrows furrow. "The perfect combination of demon and human. All the powers and strengths of a demon including their ruthless streak, yet the conscience to feel guilt and pity, the ability to put others before yourself, it's what you like in a puppet right?" The Prince didn't answer, just scowled at him. Sensui chuckled before turning back to me, only to be met with my cold stare again. "Then again maybe not, maybe I'm underestimating you. Tell me girl do you feel guilty for what you've done?"

I stared him down; growing tired of his idle chatter and reached for one of my scythes. Still, I took his question seriously. Once again I felt that if he had asked me this a few years back, when I was still a newbie to this job, I would have said yes. But once again, over time, you realize no matter what you do, you will always be seen as evil to someone, somewhere.

Quickly I slipped Kuronue's pendant back over my head and let it rest against my collarbone once again. "No."

A twisted smile grew and his face at my answer and he clapped his hand together again. "Well. Well-done Koenma. You must me proud to have such a creature on your team. She not even really human any more is she?" I jumped slightly at the malice in his eyes that had appeared suddenly. "You disgust me."

He moved forward with such sped in that moment that my eyes lost him and I just barely, on instinct, ripped my scythe free and blocked the nearly invisible blade. The sound of metal on metal sliced through the air and left twinges of pain in my ears.

The entire room went silent and still as I stared at him in the eyes, our blades connected in a struggle that reached back across time. By the look in his eyes, he was done with idle chatter, and the weight barring down on me was too strong to be a playful test of skill.

The battle was finally underway.

Instead of trying to use my demonic strength to overpower him, I relied on the knowledge my master had given me over the years and instead quickly shifted my weight and pivoted to the side, causing his blade to slide from mine and make him stumble forward. Men might have been too prideful to back out of a challenge like that, but I certainly was not a man.

He was back on me in moments, slashing with his blade, the tip of it reaching just past his fingertips as he swung his arm in an arch. He didn't know my fighting style, and it didn't matter, because I couldn't use my normal strategies on him. Instead of trying to fight him head on I switched to defense, moving quickly and lightly around the cave, dodging every swing, my weapon hanging loosely in my arms.

I could see the frustration in his eyes increasing ever time I ducked, dodged for parried his attacks. I remembered when I'd have first been taught how to do this. Kyo had told me that winning was not simply landing a blow, but being able to not get hit yourself. I had not believed him, and so had spent the next two days trying to land to hit on the ageless teacher. I never hit him, and to this day, I still haven't been able to.

Over time such maneuvers had become easy for me, or so I had thought. It took a lot of concentration, something I hadn't thought it would, but he was fast, and I could only hope that such powerful swings would wear him down over time.

It wasn't going to happen though.

As time went on, he only seemed to speed up more and more, and whatever hopes I'd had about putting strain on his body were dashed. He was too fit, and even with demonic speed at my aid he was keeping up easily.

"_Shit, any ideas Kuronue?"_

"_The only thing we can do is try something different, maybe if – Izumi!"_

Too late.

Something sliced across my raised forearm, from elbow to wrist and I yelped quickly unfolding my wings and using them to propel me backwards quickly with one mighty flap. Sensui stopped and watched me skid and land a few yards away, my breath coming out quickly as I worked to push the pain down and away from my thoughts. Looking at my arm briefly I watched numbly as blood trickled from the foot long cut.

I had only slowed for a second in the fight and he'd injured me. Frowning I realized quickly I couldn't risk trying to weaken him any more; it would only end with me getting killed. Gazing at the black bands on my arm I watched three of them light up with runes and then crawl and expand quickly covering my new wound before they tightened around it. Wincing at the sudden pain the pressure caused I quickly pulled both scythes free. My opponent scoffed slightly looking at my arm.

"That is rather handy now isn't it?" He mused, his eyes trailed to my weapons now clenched in my hands "I'm glad to see you've given up on trying to win by lasting the longest." Flinching slightly I tried not to panic at how easily he'd figured me out. "You wouldn't have won, so it is a good thing for you. Now, my dear, you should really stop trying to be a hero, you'll only get killed." I raised my eyebrows, before letting out a very un-lady like snort.

"I am no hero. No one in this room is." I heard Kuwabara grumble against my words, but I ignored him. "The whole idea of a hero is one that doesn't do wrong, one who's hands are clean. The fact of the matter is no fighter, no agent of Spirit World can be a hero, because someone will always view us as a bad guy, a killer." I looked at Koenma and he gave me a leveled look, one that told me he couldn't disagree with me. I looked back at Sensui and stuck him with a glare. "I didn't take this job nor did I come here today to be a hero. I'm simply doing what I feel is right."

He blinked and was silent for half a second before a chuckle escaped, and then turned into a full blow laugh, he put a hand over his eyes and shook his head slightly. "It's a real shame really, I think you would have made a good addition to the team Izumi. Your ideals are so twisted! I love the way you think!"

My lips twitched as I felt a snarl rise in my chest. Having the abilities of a demon that was essentially part animal left me with some of the animal's temperament. Last I checked bats weren't very friendly, nor did they like being poked at. I was most certainly not enjoying his comments. "Enough."

It surprised me slightly, how cold the word came out, dripping with acid. I had truly had enough of his condescending taunts, I wasn't stupid enough to run in blindly like Yusuke, but that didn't mean I couldn't make the first move.

So I did, and we were engaged in battle again. Scythes were thrown and yanked, sword swipes were carried out with deadly precision. Everything was being blocked, and I could feel frustration building up as he easily maneuvered around my arching blades, even as they boomeranged on him. I on the other hand was slowly starting to lose a handle on keeping up. It felt as if he was moving faster every time I dodged a blow.

I let out a short gasp as I leaned backwards, the tip of his blade swinging up and barely missing my throat and face as I yanked my head back. No I couldn't let this continue on, I had to set my plan into motion, the only plan I'd come up with on how I could possible win this fight.

As the sword moved out of sight I continued to lean backwards and then quickly kicked into a backwards cartwheel. As I did this, and my hands touched the ground I willed a single armband to drop limply to the ground before pushing off and standing on my feet once again. I had found out rather quickly during my training, that at this power level, I no longer had to command my puppets with words, but merely will them to do my bidding.

It was the advantage I needed in this battle to get an edge going.

I had to win this; I needed to win this, for the sake of everything that I knew. I wouldn't let it all fall on Yusuke's shoulders, he'd done enough already. I needed to finish it.

I had expected it to be much harder to spring my trap, but Sensui came straight at me only moments after I landed. It seemed that while his personality was calm and collected, he was not one for planning ahead. He already thought he had me beat, and that would be how I would win this.

The moment his foot stepped on the fallen strap, I clenched my hand, the glow of my pendant matching the glow of the blood runes on the cloth. It came to life instantly, being as tough as diamond, yet as fluid as water. It lashed out with one end like a cobra, wrapped around his ankle while the other end buried itself into the ground.

He stopped instantly, confused only for a moment before anger flared in his eyes and he swung his blade down on the cloth manacle. It did nothing more then bounce off of it, a soft glow resonating around it like a barrier.

I watched, finally relaxing slightly and slipped my weapons back into their holsters. He glowered at me, anger making his eyes seem all the more black and deadly. He was still jerking his leg, trying to free himself when I finally clued him in.

"You won't be able to break it." He paused narrowing his eyes at me. "It is protected by a barrier of darkness, no one but the caster can harm it, and only when I withdraw my energy from it, will it release you."

I couldn't help the smirk that found its way up onto my face as I heard Kuwabara whoop in excitement, cheering me on. Sensui simple grimaced at me, not pleased at all before he carefully allowed the anger in his eyes to fizzle out.

"Quite the crowed pleaser, aren't you Izumi?" I shrugged my shoulders at him carefully once again removing my pendant from its spot on my neck.

"I try."

"I wonder what they would think, if they knew everything." I paused, frowning at him. He was smiling again, it would seem we were back to having tea. "Would they pity you I wonder, or maybe find you too cold?" My eyes narrowed as something reached into my chest and squeezed. For a moment I saw their faces again, I saw my beginning, I saw what had brought me to this point in my life. "Tell me Izumi, what would your dear brother say if he saw you now."

Something low and angry ripped up my throat as my lips pulled back. It took me a long moment to realize I had hissed. "How do you know about all of this?" It was an order, not a question. I wanted my answers, and I wanted them now. No one, not even my master was supposed to know anything.

Sensui simply smiled at me, and mirrored my shrug. "Oh, I have my ways."

Anger boiled up in me like my blood was on fire. Above us, I heard Kuwabara asking what we were talking back, but no one answered him.

"_That vile… I'll murder him!"_

"_Izumi! Calmed down!"_

"_No."_

"_You know this will solve nothing. You are falling straight into his hands. If you let your emotions go, you will lose your hold on the blood charm. Now snap out of it!"_

It felt like I'd been punch in the gut, and I twitched, hunching my shoulders slightly as I clamped my hand around the necklace. He was right. Jaw locked in place I took a deep breath in through my nose, filling my lunges until they could hold no more and then slowly letting it out.

When I looked back at the villain in front of me, my anger was still there, but had come to only a simmer, leaving my mind clear once again. I let the pendant slide from my hand and held the chain firmly, letting it swing back and forth lazily.

"_Thanks Kuronue. That was stupid of me…"_

"_No need to thank me Izumi, I told you I would always be there and I meant it. I'm not going to let you do something stupid." _I smiled slightly at his teasing tone.

"_I guess you did…"_

"_Now let's finish him off, I'm tired of his snarky attitude. "_

"_Agreed."_

"Done having your little chat yet?" I scowled blinking as I refocused my eyes. Sensui was staring at me, relaxed as he tugged at his binding as if to test it.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." I was done talking, whatever interest I had about his guy was gone the moment he touched on a subject I refused to speak of. "It's time I finish this." He watched me, frowning as I slowly started swinging my hand ever so slightly, making the red pendant arch up in half circles like a swing. As the pace slowly became steadier, I focused my energy and the gem began to glow.

I remembered this power, one of Kuronue's most deadly when it came to spells. Even with his speed stopped, and his movement slowed I didn't trust getting near him. I dug slightly before finding the words I needed to solve that problem. "Quod cum ruit mundus erit vobis.(1)" The light got brighter and I bit back a smirk as Sensui began to watch it, his eyes unwillingly following the glow that mesmerized him. "Lux deficiat, de silentio, cadet...(2)" I saw his muscles tense up as he realized what was happening to him. I saw him struggle, his hands twitching his head shaking back and forth, but it was already too late. "…Et mors iam non esse cognoscere tibi.(3)"

Suddenly as if my last words had stopped his heart, Sensui stilled, his eyes going wide as he stared out past me, seeing nothing. Smirking I relaxed my hand and let the pendant droop, its glow lost and its swinging slowing and stopping. Once again as I slipped it back over my head, I was glad I never had to face my own powers.

The exhaustion hit me quickly and I let out a low breath of air before releasing the spell of my blood rune puppet. The cloth shivered once and then coiled to the ground below. Sensui didn't even flinch, nor did his leg move from its awkward angel, he was a statue.

"What… What just happened? Mr. Kuwabara?"

"I'm not sure…"

"It's a dark spell called 'Under Hell'." I blinked looking to my left and twisting. I hadn't expected Kurama to answer. "It's an ability used only by shadow demons, and is quite taxing on the user. "

"Yeah but, what does it do?" The young teen that I assumed was now on our side seemed more confused then before. There was a slight pause before Kurama answered.

"It's a form of paralysis that targets the mind. The victim believes they have been paralyzed and then loose all since of being. Sight, hearing, smell, touch, it is as if they no longer exist. They are simply trapped in a transfixed pit of darkness."

"Seriously? Geez, remind me never to piss her off!" I couldn't help but smirk at the carrot top's remark. "Not that it matters how, she did it! Stopped that freak in his tracks!"

It was as if his words made it true to me and I suddenly realized, he was right. I wasn't sure how I'd managed it, but I'd done it.

Hell, I'd won!

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face, as joy and relief bubbled up in my chest. I'd been so sure I'd be a dead girl again, but not this time!

"_Don't get ahead of yourself Izumi…" _

And just like that my cheer was smashed into pieces. I frowned following Kuronue's line of thought and turned back around to look at my still opponent. He was right. I wasn't finished.

Frowning I lay a hand on one of my scythes and with a heavy, tired sigh I walked forward. I heard the boys converse, one of them asking what I was doing, before someone hushed him. Kurama and Hiei probably already realized that was going to happen, if only because they would do the same thing.

Koenma realized it too. "Izumi, wait, stop!" he took a few steps forward, and I could hear the dread in his voice "We don't have to do this, we ca-"

"Sorry sir." I cut him off, unable to look at him. "These are your father's orders, you know very well I can't go against them." Not that I had much reason to this time. The prince made a frustrated sound but didn't say anything else. I hated this, hated looking like such a killer in front of everyone, but I had my orders. It was my duty to carry them out and rid the world of this villain. It was one of the many things I had to not think too greatly about, lest I lose my mind to it all.

Yanking my weapon out and grasped it firmly in one hand I stopped in front of Sensui frowning. He still had that smug look on his face, as if he'd won. But he hadn't. All I had to do now was deal the final blow.

"_Izumi… Izumi!"_ I paused mid swing, ready to chew the bat demon out. _"His arm Izumi! Look, the sword is gone!"_ My eyes darting to said arm. I froze, my own arm still raised as I saw the truth in his words. The blood-dipped sword attached to his arm was gone.

Or at least it had been gone, as if in a nightmare, I watched the sword form back into place upon his skin, and his finger twitched.

"_Izumi wa-"_

I didn't have time to wonder why Kuroune's voice had suddenly cut off; all I had time to do was react. I jumped backwards, trying to get away, but knew I was already too late. Something sliced across me – right shoulder, to left breast. In that moment it felt as if someone had reached into my chest and ripped something out. Dazed and confused I stumbled backwards, wondering why I felt so brittle, as my eyes barely registered something red and shining fly across the room, and away from me.

* * *

1 Latin: When the world comes crashing down what will there be for you?

2 Latin: Light will fail you, silence will fall

3 Latin: and you will only know death the moment that it is upon you.


	14. Chapter 14: Forgiven

Thank you: eureka93, Rose, Takara Rose Oizumi, Guest, Death101 - Fox version, jenniearr, Skyla15699, Fellowship of Avengers, and Juliedoo for all of your review. I'm really surprise at how many reviews this story has gotten at only 13 chapters! i am so amazed at you guys and i hope you keep making me amazed!

This chapter was almost painful for me, Izumi is a specail character for me, and so i always have trouble when it comes to things not going well for her, but i think you guys will like it, enjoy!

~Dark

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Forgiven

I hit the ground with an audible 'thud', barely even registering it as I skidded across the ground, my shirt falling to pieces as rocks and friction torn into it. My entire body was limp, and my mind had stopped working by the time I laid still on the ground, ears buzzing and vision blurry.

I wasn't sure what had just happened, it had all come too fast, one moment I had been rejoicing at a victory I'd thought impossible, the next… the next it had crumbled apart. Something wet and thick was sliding down my shoulders and arms though I hardly cared what it was. Sound was gone, the incisive ringing drowning out everything and I realized I was slowly losing consciousness. It took everything I had to just blink and try to clear my head to try to keep the darkness away.

"_Kuronue? Kuronue, what happened? I don't understand…"_ He didn't answer me, and I wondered quietly if the ringing in my ears was too loud for me to hear him. Still I should have at least been able to feel him, to know he was talking to me. Everything else around me became second hand, as I turned inward to locate him. "_Kuronue? Why aren't you saying anything?"_ Silence. That's all there'd been in my mind: nothing but my own thoughts. Nothing else. _"Kuronue!"_

Panic set in quickly as I screamed his name in my mind over and over, trying to figure out why he wasn't talking to me. It left me gasping for air suddenly, my chest expanding in my confusion. That was a mistake.

White-hot pain greeted me, and I cried out, tears pricking into my eyes. Pain laced through my chest and shoulders and I felt my hands grip into the dirt as I tired desperately to push the feeling away. I blinked away the fog and tears again, and roll my head to the side to get a better view of what was going on. Slowly but surely the ringing in my ears was fading, and I could hear what sounded like murmuring.

My eyes focused after an eternity and I saw the source of my pain, or at least part of it. On my shoulder, disappearing from my gaze as it cut across was one long, deep slice. Blood was bubbling out of it, slowly making little rivers down my arm and pooling onto the ground, discoloring my hair.

Panic was still festering in my chest. I forced my arm to move and flop up to my neck. For a brief second relief washed over me as I located the chain of the necklace. I tried to yank it over, my hand quickly running over the small links only to slip off a broken end.

It was broken.

I couldn't hear Kuronue because he was no longer connected to me.

It certainly explained the lack of armbands and wings. With Kuronue's pendant no longer connected to me, my demonic power was gone, stripping me of my demonic form in an instant. I was in all this pain because I was me again, I was human. Above the slight buzzing in my ears, I heard footsteps coming towards me. The constant rhythm helped me set my breathing into a more even pace and I clamped the eyes shut willing the left over ringing to end.

Above the footsteps, I began to pick out the murmuring again, which had become louder as the ringing quieted. It wasn't a murmur at all, it was shouting. As I listened, still slightly dazed, I put names to the voices.

"…Get up! Izumi, you can do this!" Kuwabara.

"…What the hell just happened?" Hiei.

"…Something went wrong, though I'm not sure how." Kurama.

"…I suppose that would have worked for her, if Shinbu were a normal opponent, but we all know he's much more…" Unknown.

I took a deep breath, trying to focus on the footsteps, only to find they had gone quiet. Something crawled up my spine in warning and my eyes snapped back open to see black shoes near my elbow.

I bolted up. I might have been human, but I'd still spent years training my body up at the ranch with Kyo. Ignoring the screaming pain I rolled quickly to the side and kicked my feet up landing in a crouch a few feet from where I had been. Grunting I reached down quickly to my left combat boot, slipped my fingers into a costume thin pocket on the inside edge of it and quickly pulling out the thin, long knife I kept stashed there. As I pushed myself to stand straight I ripped off the leather sheath and let it fall to the ground.

Pain rolled through me as I panted short breaths of air, ignoring the wet sensation of blood soaking farther into my shirt and slipping between my breasts. Sensui cocked a brow staring at me from where he stood, his arms relaxed at his side. I couldn't help but glance to the sword on one of the two; it gleamed red now, my own blood still dripping from its tip.

As I stared at him I was once again hit with confusion. How had this happened? I had been so sure of myself…

"Surprised Izumi?" I scowled at him, as he talked to me, relaxed and at ease, as if talking to someone covered in blood was normal. Maybe it was for him. He chuckled "Shall I explain to you what happened? I would hate for you to die with so many questions unanswered." I grimaced holding the handle of the knife tighter in my slick hand. "Hmm. Yes I think I will. It is not as if you can stop me now, is it." He nodded to himself, not waiting for a reply from me. In the corner of my mind I registered that the boys had gone deathly quiet. They wanted answers too. "That power of yours, or rather your partner's, Kuronue was it?" Again he didn't let me answer. "I image that's your game winner, trapping your opponent in a veil of nothingness. Quiet cruel really." He glanced at me, and then to Koenma, smirking. He seemed to love rubbing in the fact that I wasn't what people expected, that I was cruel when I needed to be, and that it was the prince's fault.

"Get to the point." I had wanted it to be firm, to be deadly, but my voice came out in a less then threatening command, my pain and wariness threaded through it. His black eyes slid back over to me, and his smirk grew.

"As you wish…" He took a step forward and I reacted the best I could, bring my knife up in front of me as a guard, and not allowing my eyes to leave him for a moment. I had no way of winning now, I knew that, but I wasn't going to lie down and take it. "I do commend you, you almost had me. But I saw what was happening and did the only thing I could do." His face turned cruel as if he were reaching the punch line of some inside joke. "Having different personalities is a blessing it would seem. I simply switched places momentarily with one of the others. As normal, the girl volunteered, she is such a martyr."

It hit me like a ton of bricks. It explained why the sword had flickered in and out of existence; it only remained as long as the personality that used it was in control. I heard the boys murmuring in the background, reaching the same conclusion I just had. He had played me; let me think I had won so that I would let my guard down just enough to finish me off.

If it hadn't been for Kuronue's quick thinking, I would be dead right now, the wound on my chest had been meant to slice me in half, not simply sever me from my power source. The blow to my ego was huge, and I tasted the bitterness of it on my tongue as I forced my legs to still, before their shaking became noticed.

"Come to think of it, she still remains silent, I had been so sure that once I'd gotten ride of your partner she'd be freed."

Startled by his confusion, I was unable to stop the short laugh that bubbled up my throat. I might have lost the battle, but it seemed he had yet to win it either. "Sorry to disappoint you, but once the Under Hell is cast, nothing can undo it, not even the death of the caster. I'm afraid you're down to six."

I heard the sharp intake of breath from the eyeball gallery, and knew it must have been the one keeping the boys there; the one I couldn't put a name to.

"Ha! Take that Sensui!" My lips twitched and I wondered if Kuwabara really thought I could still win this. Surely not, but then again, he seemed to be a sort of beacon of hope for the team.

Sensui on the other hand looked simply annoyed, which I shouldn't have been surprised about. This personality, this Reiko showed all the signs of a sociopath. I had been wondering since the beginning of the battle with how he spoke to me, but now I was certain of it. I remembered watching shows where people like him were murders and villains. I remember how awful I had thought it was, that even children could be like that.

I hadn't been prepared for this fight; I hadn't thought he had gone so far off the deep end. I wasn't even sure I could call him human, he seemed like more of a monster to me now as he ran a finger over his blade in fascination, watching the blood on it gather and drip off.

And then he moved.

Startled I cursed, my eyes barely seeing the attack and my knife raising to block it just in time. The joy of medal on metal was unreal, but that joy was quickly gone because the force of the blade was too much for my human strength. My wrist screamed and I was forced to let go of the only weapon I had left.

I hit the ground hard again, landing on my already wounded arm, causing whatever fragile blood clot had formed to shatter. I gasped, the pain crippling for a moment as I tried to get my bearings. I wasn't sure what I was looking for. My eyes found Koenma, he was staring at me in horror, unable to do anything, though he looked like he wanted to. I shook my head slowly at him; I was his line of defense, not the other way around.

Then I saw it, one last glimmer of hope. A red glimmer to be precise. Near the edge of the lake I saw the red shine of Kuronue's pendant. My heart leapted into my throat – Yes! If I could just get to it, if I could touch it again maybe, just maybe things could be turned around. Slowly I pulled myself onto my hands and knees and moved to pulled my leg forward to stand. I reached out my hand to try and clear the few feet between me and the best friend I'd ever had. The only one who could save me now.

"Kuroune…"

_Snap_.

This time there was no delay to the pain I felt next. It crumbled my resistance and an agonizing sound blew from my lungs and I twisted, jerking and looking down. I hadn't heard him come; I'd been too wrapped up in my joy. Sensui smiled at me, and stood inches from me, a black shoed foot standing on the fibula of my left leg. My now broken fibula. My arms lost their strength and I let myself fall back onto the earth while I whimpered and tried desperately not to start screaming again.

"Oh shit! Izumi! We've got to do something guys!"

"Don't you think we know that you moron?"

"Be silent, both of you."

"Nh."

"Sorry Kurama…"

The voices I knew I should have been able to place were disconnected now, my brain was too swamped with pain to label them.

"Can't have you running back to that partner of yours now can we?" I grimaced as the foot left my leg and he walked the last few feet needed to be near my face. He crouched then, meeting my eyes with a pleasant smile. "You didn't really think you had a chance did you?"

Angry, I opened my mouth despite the threat of a scream escaping. "What did you think I would do? Just lie down and die? I am no dog." Vaguely, I heard someone ask what I had said and realized I was speaking English again, my brain too overwhelmed to deal with anything else. They got no answer.

Sensui seemed to understand me though, for he grinned and reached out his hand, grabbing a fistful of hair and shirt, before he dragged me up with him as he stood. Something sharp touched my right hand, slimming over it. "I'd have to disagree. You follow orders like a dog, you don't doubt your little masters at all." The pain on my hand increased suddenly and something wet slid down my fingers. I don't look at him, trying to ignore it and the pull of my hair as he held me up. I focused on trying to get my unbroken leg to stand and support me. "I was told the only thing you brought from your old life was your talent with a violin. It's something you're actually good at."

I didn't even try to hold back the scream this time as pain shot through my hand. My eyes darted to it and I felt sick at what I saw. His sword was sticking through my hand. My breathing became more frantic as the seconds passed, my eyes prickling with tears and I found I was unable to stop them. I looked at Sensui and he frowned at whatever he saw.

"That's enough Shinobu!" Koenma. Somehow I knew he wouldn't be able to stay out of this. "Now let her go." There is a long moment of silence as the enemy pondered this request before he laughed slightly.

"You were always too caring Koenma."

He threw me to the side as if I were a bug. Try as I might to find someway to shield myself, it was over far too quickly, my back slamming into something solid that broke under my weight, my head smashing into rock.

My head rolled, stars bursting like fireworks in front of my eyes. The pain, far too much of it, was too much for me to even comprehend. I had felt this kind of pain once before, sharp and mind shattering, but last time it had been quick, the mere blink of an eye. Now it was long, nails on a chalkboard that were skidding ever so slowly down.

I was dying.

I had failed; my body was ripped, dented, and broken. I could only lie there, crumpled against a broken stonewall, as dust rose and pebbles fell, slipping over me like rain. The firework show had finally ended and I could see the victor of this fight as he walked slowly towards me, sword dripping blood and promising death, like an executioner.

Not wanting to watch him come I slid my gaze to the side and placed it on the shadow prison my friends were in. They were all shouting, growling, or frozen in pain and anger. I skipped over blue, brown, and red eyes before slowly finding green, though I could barely see them now, my eyes were human and going fuzzy, but I still knew them.

He was frozen in place, my gaze holding him. There was so much I needed to tell him, so much I needed to say. I had hoped for something different, something more. I had planned for a life that I would never get. Slowly, I moved my lips and formed the only words I could think of at that moment, the ones that I had needed to tell him again.

"…I'm sorry…"

I heard a sharp pull in of breath and then I felt the tip of something sharp on my face. I didn't look away from Kurama. I didn't want to give Sensui the satisfaction of my broken gaze. No, instead I simply closed my eyes, and waited.

"No!" Kurama's yell was jarring, but I was already too far-gone, the shock lessened by darkness. It was a comfort, that if I was going to die, I had at least heard his voice one last time.

Something brilliant flashed in front of my eyes, something white blue, and I heard shouting, but I was to far under to care. My mind was reeling backwards, recalling things I didn't want to see, but it was to late to stop them.

My memories weren't whole; I only saw flashes of them as if I were repeatedly surfacing water and then being pulled back under again.

_A family mourning, me standing there numb and cold behind them._

_A man in uniform saying something to the parents and handing them a metal._

_The wife slapping the pries to the ground and shouting, tears in her eyes._

_The husband grabbing her and stoking her hair._

_The little boy reaching down and reclaiming the metal._

_A freshly laid out grave the dirt still turned over, the inscription new and clear. _

_April I. Clint_

_1985-1999_

_Daughter. Sister. Hero._

_The dead heart breaking feeling in my chest as I stared at the grave, and then the family, unable to do nothing more then cry and mourn as they were. _

_The finality I had felt as I had walked away from the scene, knowing I would never be the same. _

"Izumi!" My name jars me, and quite suddenly the memory fades, wet pain being hit with water. "Izumi, come on, stay with me." That voice, it's so calm, yet I can hear the panic in it. All I saw was darkness now though. Did I close my eyes?

I search for them, the command to open my eyelids forcing them to obey. When I finely manage to do so, water slips from my eyes as I blink. Red hair. That's what I see first, then the owner of it. Behind him is darkness. Black nothingness.

"Izumi…" This time my name is a sigh of relief. I just stare at him in wonder, not sure how I was there. I tried to remember, but found nothing to answer my questions. Kurama shifted his gaze slightly, looking to someone else. "Did you do it?"

"Yes fox, she won't feel anything for a while. It won't last too long, but that's the best I can do without it being permanent. Either way, the pain is gone for now." And it was. Blinking more, I realize all of the pain, the mind numbing pain had vanished, though I can still feel the slick drip and slid of blood moving on me.

"I'm sure she appreciates it." He turns back to me and looks me over before looking to his lap. I realize he is sitting next to me then, and is messing with something pale green, a leaf?

"Kurama-a." My throat is dry and it catches. "I-I…"

A hand brushes the side of my face and he smiles slightly. I want to close my eyes and lean into the touch, but find no strength to do it, instead I just whimper slightly, frustrated.

"Don't speak. You'll be alright, but your body is worn. Don't strain it any more then you already have." I nodded slightly feeling something press against my injured hand. "We'll have plenty of time to talk once this is all over."

As I lay there, concentrating on keeping myself awake as Kurama instructed me to, I thought of the flashes of that memory and then what my life had entailed after it. Looking up at the redhead as he used some kind of vine to bring my leg, I realized I'd been going about these last three years wrong. I made a promises silently to my self then that if somehow everything turned out alright, that I would change it, and finally let my life continue on as it should have.

His hand touches my injured one then and he wraps something around it before simply holding it. I will myself to move my hand, to make the fingers twitch, but am unable to. A whimper leaves my throat at the thought of never moving them again. His green eyes lock with mine then and for a moment the world stops. It was true that I want to know what's going on, how I was there, what had happened. But it would wait because as he squeezed my hand again gently, I realized then that maybe, just maybe, I hadn't lost my chance to mend things with him after all.


	15. Chapter 15: Duty and Honor

a big thanks to Skyla15699, Fellowship of Avengers, Selenavilu, spycat, verry-chan, Death101 - fox version, Rylenae and, Kitsune Kiyoko for your awesome reviews!

**Announcements!**

First off i would like to apologize to those who thought the last chapter was to gory - i myself didn't think so, but then again i'm use to that kind of stuff. i shall try to remember to post warnings.

IN other new I've decided to do a Q and A thing on here. So if you guys leaves a nice review you can also add a question about the story and i will answer it as long as it is not plot revealing. such questions who be directed at Izumi or myself, for example if your wondering more on her powers i can explain it, or it your wondering what she might do in her free time with -insert character here-. things like that, its all up to you!

hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Duty and Honor**

I was floating, drifting in a state of mind just above a deep sleep. Time seemed disconnected. The sounds around me meant nothing, nor did the flashes of light.

Yelling.

Screaming.

Panic.

Tension.

Silence.

The world around me dropped out from under me completely and I fell into the darkness, a place so still and silent I feared I was in a tomb. Was that it then? Had I died after all?

No, that couldn't be it, I'd been dead before and there was no darkness. So, then, I must have been dreaming, or rather just sleeping lucidly. Someone was calling to me; I could hear my name, feel something light on my shoulders, barely touching.

Just where was I? My mind reeled, grasping at memories just above the surface of the black I floated in. Something had happened. I remembered my fight, and I remembered the pain – oh good god the pain – my throat tightened as I thought about how much I had screamed and cried, wishing for it to stop. Then it had stopped, but why had it? It all seemed so distant, like a bad nightmare.

"Miss Izumi? Please wake up." The voice was faint, echoing like I was under water.

Suddenly I felt years older. It was true that in the years I had worked for spirit world I had often wondered if my soul looked like that of a much older woman. This life made you feel older, washed away the kid you were before. It was also true that my age wasn't exactly what people believed it to be – spirit world was a strange place. The need to have secrets around every corner was disorienting, yet necessary. Their reasoning had yet to be proved wrong.

That didn't mean I allowed anyone to call me 'miss,' and I sure wasn't going to let it start now. I reached forward again, up through the dense blackness and broke the surface.

Eyes flying open, I gasped, taking note that I couldn't expand my chest like I wanted to. The world was nothing but bright, blinding, painful light, and then slowly, as I blinked, the light dimmed and shadows and tints came to life. Finally I found myself staring forward, a rather shambled looking cave laid out before me. Was it possible it looked worse then it had when last I'd seen it clearly? My eyes traced the large hold in the ceiling with dim interest and then ghosted over to the enormous blue portal. Even in my dazed state I recognized the uniforms of the SDF and felt my confusion double. Why in the world were they here?

"Miss Izumi?"

Ah right. I refocused myself remembering why I had dragged myself from sleep and searched the space near me. The hand that had been on my shoulder was gone, but I found its body easily.

The boy was younger then me – though most of the people at my school were – with blond hair and blue eyes – features that were so uncommon here I almost hugged the boy simply because I wasn't the only odd ball. He wore a white shirt and dirty jeans, as well as a stricken face of worry and had a yellowish bruise forming on his left cheek.

"Are you alright? Can you hear me?" He questioned, concerned, and leaned forward slightly. He was about two feet from me, careful not to get too close incase I lashed out at him.

It took me a few moments to place his voice, but when I did, memories of the fight came back clearer then before. This must have been the boy Kuwabara had been talking too, the one who had seemed so riddled with doubt and fear. "You're… Mitarai, right?" My voice came out in a whisper, my throat ached from the screams it had endured before.

The blond was taken aback slightly before nodding "Yes I… how did you know?" I smiled slightly looking at him calmly.

"I'm a good listener." I let my eyes wander back to the SDF, who for the moment were ignoring us, too busy trying to do something to the portal. I let my eyes stray to the few members I knew better, ones that I considered allies if not friends. "Mind telling me what I missed while I was out?"

He looked startled again, but nodded his head. "Yes. Though I myself just woke up as well… they, they knocked me out when I resisted them." He muttered looking down.

Ah, the SDF and their ever stunning persuasion. "It's alright, just tell me what you remember."

And so he told me, and I listened to him in his hushed voice. He told me everything that had happened after Kurama had dressed my wounds and allowed me to sleep. He'd turned a bit red when he'd mentioned the state of my clothes and I looked down from where I sat leaned up against the cave wall to see a yellow rain coat zipped up on me.

Mitarai told me about Yusuke, how he'd been the one to save me from Sensui and get me to safety. My heart clenched when he talked about his sacrifice, his death and what it did to the other members of our team. He told me that Koenma had been confused; that for some reason Yusuke's ghost had not come out. My eyes shifted back to the SDF as he told me they had come to 'kill' Yusuke once and for all. There were so many unanswered questions, but Mitarai had been knocked out before he could learn more.

A quick glance around told me that Yusuke was no longer here, nor was Koenma or the other guys. Mitarai had said they'd all chased after Sensui into the tunnel, all of them more powerful than before. My heart constricted when I thought of Kurama, and it worried for everyone of the boys I'd began to trust and love as friends, or as more. I needed to find out what was going on, and with Mitarai out of info, I would have to turn to the others in the cave, though I doubted they'd come over here to tell me.

That just meant I would have to ask them myself. I wasn't a stranger to the SDF; working for the king of Spirit World had me working cases were I some times ended up working with them. I'd always been the information gather on those missions; they'd always been the muscle.

I readied myself to try and move and found it unbearable to do so. It wasn't painful, Mitarai had explained that Hiei had 'done something with his eye ' to the pain receptors in my brain for the time being. I let my eyes wonder down myself. Something was constricting my chest, and if the blond hadn't been so jumpy I would have checked, but seeing as he was I left the coat zipped. My left arm and right hand were rapped in what looked like some kind of translucent leaf, and when I touched one I found it smooth. I could feel the dried blood on my face and in my hair but ignored it as I looked at my leg and grimaced remembering the sound it had made when Sensui had snapped it under his foot.

There were two wide branch like sticks on either side of my calf and a long thick vine was wrapped tightly around it. Though my body didn't hurt, it still ached. It felt stiff and numb, made me feel lightheaded. I wasn't quiet sure how I was going to get up.

"…Miss Izumi?"

Grimacing I looked back at Mitarai and was about to chew him out for the whole 'miss' thing when something red in his hand stopped me. Stunned, I realized he was holding out Kuronue's pendant to me, broken chain and all. "Prince Koenma found it near the water, he told me to give it to you if you woke up."

"Oh. Thank you." The boy handed me the pendant careful not to touch my hand. The chain pooled in my palm and almost instantly my hand felt warmer. I felt the sudden connection a moment later, the presences of another being in the back of my mind as he reoriented himself. I closed my eyes and curled my fingers around the glowing gem. "_Kuronue_?"

It took him a moment, but then he seemed to reconnect to me completely and I felt him read over my body's health instantly. _"Izumi! Good hell, are you alright?_" I smiled, never feeling so relieved to hear his voice as I was then.

"_I will… manage."_ I saw him flipping though my memories, catching himself up from where he'd been cut off. I could feel his anger spread through him with each blow he saw Sensui land. When he got to the end he was silent for a while and I opened my eyes slightly feeling a bit ashamed. I had given up in those moments, resigned myself to death if only to get away from the agony.

"_Shit. Izumi I…"_ he trailed off and I could feel his sorrow, his agony at my suffering. It was because he loved me, because he couldn't stand to see me in such pain. "_You almost died… again."_

"_Eh… it's a living."_

"_This is hardly a thing to joke about."_

"_There's not much we can do about it now Kuronue. I'm just glad we're both alright and connected again."_ He was quiet for a moment before he sighed.

"_Yeah, me too Izumi."_

I nodded my head opening my eyes completely. "_We need to figure out what's going on Kuronue. Do you think you can lend me a bit of strength?"_ He could see where my train of thought was going.

"_I could tell you this is a bad idea, but I doubt you would listen to me."_

I smirked opening my hand I winced again as I moved both my arms and dragged the chain around my neck tying the two ends into a crude knot in the back. _"Of course I wouldn't. Besides we don't have much of a choice and its not like I don't have connections."_ With the familiar weight of the pendant on my chest again I willed his power to run through my wrecked body. Strength reached into my limps again and a black band of energy wrapped around my broken leg stabilizing it as I grunted and grimaced into a crouch and then stood up.

This of course, made my guard freak out. "Miss Izumi, you really shouldn't-"

"Mitarai." He stiffened when I barked his name and looked at me wide eyed. I smiled at him. "Don't call me miss. Izumi is just fine." He visible swallowed and nodded his head. After a moment he looked like he was going to protest so I held up my good hand. "I'm alright."

I heard Kuronue chuckle in my head as I turned towards the SDF and slowly made my way forward on stiff legs trying to keep most of my weight off the broken one. As I hobbled forward I heard Mitarai following behind me, and smiled to myself. Stopping a few feet behind the group of powerful Spirit World soldiers, I surveyed them for a moment, looking at the energy they were shooting at the tunnel. They were sealing it, that much was easy to see.

"Ōtake!" The middle-aged captain paused in his commands and turned to look at me. A few of the others turned to me as well; Saitō frowned silently at me looking me over watching my legs shake. Shun-jun snorted, and Ryūhi looked to her leader.

"Well look at that, our little scout is alive after all." I scowled at Shun-jun. We had never gotten along, even before I realized he was the one who'd 'killed' Kurama. He just smirked at me, as arrogant as always. "Should I put her back to sleep captain? She looks like she could use it."

"No." Ōtake's frown was visible, even under his thick mustache. "She is a loyal comrade to Spirit World. King Enma sent her here himself." His dark eyes looked upon me and I had to stop myself from flinching. "What is it you want Izumi Takara?"

I let out a breath. Even with Kuronue's power coursing through me, I was weakening fast. "I need to know what happened Ōtake. Where's Koenma? Where's the Spirit Detective? I was told he was killed in battle." I throw my arm out to the space around us. "But I don't see his body. Please sir."

"You don't need to know girl." If I'd had the strength I would have loved to punch the blue haired bastard in the face, but all I could manage was a glare.

"That is enough Shun-jun. Get back to work. You too Ryūhi." The tired captain turned to the last subordinate at his side. "Saitō, you've known her the longest. Fill her in." The man nodded his head and walked forward, his commander turning back to the rest of the force.

With his captain's eyes no longer on him Saitō's face relaxed from the slight frown to an expression somewhere between worried and troubled. He stopped in front of me looking down at my injuries again. "You shouldn't be up."

"Ah, and yet here I am." He shook his head as my amused words. Saitō had been the first SDF agent I'd met. It'd been about a year after I'd become Soul Detective. I'd gotten hopelessly lost in Spirit World and had regretfully wandered into the men's locker room just as he was leaving. He'd stopped of course and gotten me back on track. I wasn't sure how we became friends, because we hardly saw each other, but he normally tried to snag the cases that had me involved. In the beginning I'd spent more time in Spirit World. I'd felt safer there, more at ease. I suppose that was how things had gotten started between us.

"Come." He led me over to a large rock that had settled onto the ground and had me sit down on it to let my leg rest. Mitarai stayed where he was, seeming to understand he wasn't needed. Saitō turned and leaned on the rock next to me, watching his teammates work on the tunnel. I watched him quietly for a while wondering what he was thinking before I finally reached out and touched his shoulder. He looked at me.

"Will you tell me what happened? Please, I need to know, I was suppose to protect the prince and now…" Now I had no clue where he was or what had happened. He sighed and laid a hand over mine.

"I will tell you. You deserve to know the truth. Though I think it will be hard for you to learn." I warily nodded my head and he looked back over to the tunnel again and took a deep breath. Then he told me everything.

By the time he was done I was staring at him like the first time I'd been in Spirit World and learned everything, and Kuronue was having a hard time believe that Yusuke was Rizen's son. Quiet interesting that race of demon was.

Shaking my head slowly back and forth I took in a deep breath. "Enma really ordered his death?"

"Yes."

"I… that doesn't seem right." How could I look at Yusuke as a villain? Even more so, could I look at Hiei, and Kurama as enemies? I wasn't sure I could just turn on them but… but he had order us to… "No, I can't, I can't."

Saitō gave me a pleading look. "Izumi please, we're just following orders."

"So am I. I was told to keep Koenma safe, and you closing the tunnel prevents me from doing my job."

"I just told you that he revoked that."

"Maybe I don't believe that order, maybe its just more convent."

"Izumi…"

Grimacing I pushed off the rock and stalked forward, with each step I could feel the sting of pain. Whatever Hiei had done was starting to wear off. I heard footsteps behind me. Saitō was following me, racking a hand through his long black hair. "I can't let you." I repeated.

He grabbed the arm that wasn't wounded and pulled me to a stop. "Izumi, stop! Think about this." I pulled at his arm, but again I found my strength failing me, Kuronue grunted in my head as I drew on it more. I turned to look at him and he frowned at the desperate look that had crept on to my face.

"I can't! Please Saitō, my friends… Kurama is in there! I can't just stand by and let what little life I have now disappear again!"

He stared at me, visibly torn about what to do. We'd both lived by the book our entire time in spirit world, but as an SDF member he'd been doing it for who knows how long. Part of the reason we'd gotten along was because he found my sense of duty attractive. It was hard for him to see me so torn between duty and honor. He closed his eyes tightly and I felt his hand loosen on my arm.

Something hard collided with my gut. Gasping I turned my head back around and saw Shun-jun standing before me his arm retracting to his side. He held my gaze for a moment before a small smirk lined his lips. The blow was enough for whatever strength I had left to crumble. My good leg failed me and I went crashing to the ground, Saitō cursing lightly and grabbing me so I wouldn't land wrong. Curling slightly as I lay on the ground I coughed and tasted blood.

"What was that for? Sir!" I looked to where Saitō was and found Ōtake looking at us, a grime look on his face. He nodded to the blue haired SDF member who moved forward again to get to me.

"I was hoping you would follow your new orders with out protest Izumi, but I should have known you'd resist such a demand." His eyes shifted away from me to Saitō where he crouched behind me, a hand on my shoulder. "Move away, we can't afford her to become a threat, we will need to bind her." My friend stiffened behind me.

"But Sir, she is one of us, a comrade in arms."

"Oh please Saitō, she's no SDF. You just have a soft spot for her because you two rutted for a while."

"Hold your tongue!"

If I hadn't been in so much pain I probably would have blushed… or punched Shun-jun in the face for such a remark. My eyes flashed up to the raven-haired SDF and he was scowling at his team member with brimming furry. It wasn't something I though about often, what happen to us a year after I'd joined spirit world. It was something we'd mutually put behind us.

Saitō's hand tightened on me and I realized that no matter what had happened to us in the past we were still friends and he was willing to stand up for me. Yet, how could I let him do such a thing, when it might make him lose his job, or even his life? I couldn't. Sighing I shrugged my shoulder and he looked down.

"It's fine, I'm not going to let you get in trouble." Grimacing, I pushed myself up slightly, spitting blood from my mouth. "None of this is right."

"Doesn't matter." Shun-jun moved forward with mean looking cuffs and Saitō tensed even more behind me.

A cry ripped through the room, and I wondered if an eagle had found a microphone. All eyes turned to the tunnel and my jaw popped open as a giant blue phoenix flew through the opening and landed near Mitarai carrying every missing person on it's back.

Kuwabara and Koenma jumped down first, the teen looked haggard, his shirt filled with holes, and bloody everywhere. I had to do a double take when I realized Hiei was on his back, clearly passed out. Oh, if I only had a camera and if only my body wasn't screaming at me…

I didn't recognize him at first when he got off next, with the tattoos and insanely long hair it took me a moment to realize Yusuke was standing there. He was missing a shoe too, I realized, as I looked him over. Kuronue informed me the markings were a heretical thing.

When I saw Kurama. My mind stopped racing and I schooled myself so I wouldn't stare. He was in his demon form, and his shirt had been half ripped off. Kuronue groaned and I felt him retreated into my mind, I made a mental note to try and make it up to him.

The fox demon glanced at Mitarai and then scanned the room, and froze on the scene that was me and the SDF, who had apparently frozen as well. I expected a scowl, or a smile, or, something, but his face turned completely blank.

Yusuke turned suddenly and saw me as well, glancing at Kurama as he moved forward. After a moment of hesitation, the Spirit Detective followed him. Golden eyes flashed to Shun-jun – who seemed stunned to see the fox demon – and then down to the cuffs in his hands.

Something told me this wasn't going to end well.

Hands wrapped around me, lifting my like a bride. Saitō's hands were careful of my broken leg as my knees bent over his hand. I was wondering what he was planning before he stepped in front of his team member, cutting off the death stares he and Kurama had been giving each other. Saitō glanced down at me for a moment giving me a silent good bye before his face went blank and he held me out as a type of peace offering.

This seemed to snapped the fox demon out of his stare and he glanced at Saitō, then his arms, then at me. Our eyes locked for a moment and I wasn't sure what he saw there but it moved him into action stepping forward and taking me from my friend's arms.

His scent was intoxicating, even thought it was marred by the smell of blood and sweat. He smelled like trees and wind and something else I had never been able to identify. I'd never been so close to him when I wasn't busy doing something else. He was carefully of my wounds, moved my damaged arm over my chest to rest there. His clawed hand lingered for a moment whipping at the blood that had trickled down from my lips and onto my neck; I shuttered and looked up at him.

"You really are gold and silver aren't you?" Kuronue's memories didn't do him justice. My voice was quiet now, I was letting Kuronue's power leave my body, and I could hardly keep my mind linked to him as I was. Kurama's ears twitched and he smirked slightly. I took advantage of that and lifted my other hand, the one that was bandaged, the one I had trouble moving, and reached up to skim over one of his ears and down his face, tracing a cut on his cheek. "I was terrified none of you would be coming back."

Still using the hand that was free he grabbed mine and gently brought it down to place it next to my other arm. His eyes were smoldering and I wonder just what he was thinking, I wondered where this left us now. "We are fine, and so are you. There is nothing more to worry about Izumi, just rest." His arm wrapped around my shoulders, shifting me to get a better hold before turning back to Yusuke who had been flanking him the entire time.

I lifted my gaze to the Spirit Detective and he smiled his sloppy smile. I rolled my eyes. "Playing with a tazer were you?" I muttered. He snorted crossing his arms before looking at Kurama.

"I don't think she's as bad off as she looks. Still able to poke fun at me it would seem." I felt a rumble in my ear as Kurama chuckled. Yusuke glanced at the SDF behind us, before turned and waving his hand. "Come on let's get out of here."

I sighed and closed my eyes as Kurama followed him. I heard Kuwabara ask him about me and the fox demon assured him I was going to be fine. I wondered if it was just my imagination or not, but it seemed like he was reassuring himself more then the teen.

As I drifted, listening to the quiet chatter and footsteps, I realized that the fight was over, and that we had won. Our home was safe now and we were all alive. It was better then I had ever imagined. We were safe, and from the gentle but firm hold on me I had a feeling that not all was lost to me.

It was that realization that finally allowed me to sink into a restful sleep for the first time in days.


	16. Chapter 16: Stillness

Hey guys sorry this took so long, finals were brutal and then i was on vacations... but i;m back with a supper long chapter! this also happens to be the second to last chapter of book one, next up in the Epilogue. thank you too: veery-chan, Fellowship of Avengers, Skyla15699, Selenavilu, spycat and, Rose for your reviews!

in other new, many of you know i've been working on a LOTR fic off line and i resently post the first chapter as a bit of a teaser for you guys. check it out and see what you think!

* * *

**Q and A**

Verry-chan asked: _"What does she do in her alone time with Kuronue? Like are they always connected and talking? What happens when she needs her private moments?"_

Thanks for asking; this is something I had a lot of fun figuring out when I stared her character. Izumi and Kuronue are linked as long at the pendant touches her skin. While they are connected Kuronue sees, hears, and to an extent, feels what Izumi does. They also feel each other's emotions, and their memories, secrets and thoughts are open books to each other (though they have to actively look for memories and secrets).

The only way for Izumi to get relief is, as you've seen in the story, to either a) blare music from her headphones deafening what she hears from him, or b) forcefully lock him away in the pendant, giving her free range of his powers. The only real way to cut them off though is to remove the pendant from her being completely (as seen in chapter 1 and in 14). It's not something she's supposed to do seeing as too much time apart can weaken her bond with his powers, but when she's frustrated with him a good chuck across the room with his pendant does the trick. Note that whatever she does while the pendant is off can easily be found by him again once she put it back on – it's a no privacy lifestyle, lol.

**remember if you guys have any questions about the story at all, as long as it's not a spoiler i shall answer it! enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Stillness**

It was raining again when I stepped out the door of my apartment around two in the afternoon. Pausing for a moment under the overhang, I scowled up at the sky, wishing it would be consistent. When I'd woken up this morning it had been a sunny day. After I'd showered I'd turned off the water only to hear rain outside. An hour ago it had looked like the sky was clearing up. Repressing a sigh I yanked up the hood of my raincoat and, tilting my head slightly down, I headed out into the rain, flinching as water pelted me like thousands of tiny water balloons.

I'd never been a big fan of the rain, but like always duty called, and I had a feeling this meeting was going to be really important. Koenma never left Spirit World before the tunnel, and now he had yet to return.

As I made it down the last flight of stairs and headed towards the shopping area of town I tried not to think about how I still walked with a slight limp.

I don't remember leaving the caves that night, I only remember the sight of Kurama's lamp weeds scattered about, and the even talking of my friends around me. I didn't wake up for three days after that, and when I did I was in my bed back up at the ranch again. I had been sore and stiff and too weak to do much more then sip on some broth and have a small conversation with Master Kyo before I'd fallen back into the dream world.

Later I was informed that Genkai had seen to my injuries shortly after we'd gotten back to the surface. She'd reset my leg and got it on the mend and then gotten my more serious injuries scabbed over. Hiei got me to the ranch a day later once the fire demon had recovered his strength. The rest of my injuries had been healed over time through my master's time magic, thought some weren't so easily healed away.

Subconsciously I raised a hand and rubbed at my shoulder. The wound Sensui had given me to strip me of my powers had been too deep to completely heal. I would have a scar from my left shoulders to my right breast for the rest of my life, forever reminding me of my mistake. My leg was still mending, thought I could walk on it now. I repeated the mantra I'd had for the last two weeks. _It could have been worse_. I could have a scar on my face from where he dragged his sword across my cheek, I could have lose the use of my left hand. I could have died.

Yes, it could have been worse, but I had a feeling those memories would haunt me for a long time to come.

My combat boots slapped the puddle as I walked through it, weaving around masses of people on the sidewalks as I thought about the last few days. I'd been back in town for about five days now, my absence in school covered, saying that I'd caught the flu. A giant stack of homework sitting on my desk at my apartment proved that there was no sympathy in life. I'd helped save the world, and what do I get? Piles of homework and more lies for me to spill with a smile.

"_You're brooding again." _

I scowled, tilting my head even more so that I didn't offend some innocent bystander with the face I was making. "_I am not."_ I felt his eyes bore into the back of mine with his flat stare. _"Okay… so maybe I am, so what? I think I'm allowed a little malice every once in a while."_

"_You knew when you took this job that there would be no one to pat you on the back and say you did a good job Izumi. The results speak for themselves. You're alive and the world was none the wiser of the peril it was in."_ This did nothing to help my mood and I let out a long, tired sigh as I crossed the street and then spotted the little restaurant for the meeting on the corner. _"…If it helps, I think you did a good job Izumi. Not everyone would have the guts to do what you did that day. I'm proud to call you my partner."_

If it wasn't for the fact that he said those words with a type of love behind them that I couldn't return, I would have felt much better. As it was they only lifted my spirits slightly and left a bitter taste in the back of my throat.

"Yo, Izumi!" I looked up, confused to hear my name, and even more confused when I realized I had stopped moving. I spotted Yusuke walking towards me, and from his direction it looked like he'd come from the same place I was heading. The teen wore a light coat, but it had no hood and it was then I realized that the rain had stopped for the time being. I glanced at the clouds, annoyed again. Stupid weather.

I pulled the hood of my coat down and then pulled my hair free as he came to a stop in front of me. "It's been a while Yusuke. How are you doing?" From what I could see his markings were gone, and he'd had a haircut. If someone had told me he'd looked like a demon before I would have snorted in disbelief.

The teen shrugged his shoulders. "Fine I guess. I've had a lot on my mind. All this demon heritage shit has left me restless." I nodded my head in understanding. I had yet to meet anyone who was involved with Spirit World that didn't get their life turned up side down at least once. "So what about you? Shrimp said you were being taken care of, but that was weeks ago."

"Yes well…" I bit my lip for a second before meeting his gaze again. "My injuries took time to heal up, I only started walking on my own a few days ago." The raven-haired boy winced and his eyes shifted down to my legs for a moment.

"Yeah, that was really messed up…" He looked back up at me again and rubbed his neck. "Look, I never got a chance to thank you. If you hadn't shown up when you did…" I held up a hand stopping him.

"You would have been fine. I think. Koenma would have stepped in. Besides it's part of the job. A soul's no good with out a spirit." I wiggled my eyebrows and he snorted shaking his head.

"Yes well, it would seem it's the meeting of the detectives today. Binky Breath's waiting inside for you." I nodded my thanks taking that as a good bye and started walking past him before he put a hand on my shoulder and stopped me. Curious, I turned to look at him again. This time his hand was working on the back of his head. "I know it's not really my business, but… have you and Kurama spoken yet? It's not hard to see you're feeling kind of... grumpy."

I raised an eyebrow at him, surprised that he'd even realized that the redhead and I needed to talk. "I could say the same of you. You look as if you want to pound someone's face in. Then again that's most of the time, isn't it?" He frowned at me, knowing I was avoiding the question. I sighed and turned to watching people on the crosswalk. "No we haven't. I've only been back in town a few days, and he's been avoiding me… or he's too busy. I'm not sure."

When I'd gotten back to school I'd been so exciting to see him. I'd thought we'd silently patched things up. It appeared I had been wrong. I never saw him outside of class, and he did a good job of disappearing during breaks. The first time I had even spoken to him was the day before when I'd caught him watching me play with my friends in our little band. His greeting had been formal, but something about the look in his eyes had held shock. I'd never gotten a change to ask though as the bell had rung for the next period.

The hand on my shoulder gave a gentle squeeze. "That guy is a complicated person, I don't understand him for the most part honestly, but he'll come around, I'm sure of it."

I laughed slightly, shaking my head. "Will you beat him up, if he doesn't?"

He gave a crooked smile and dropped his hand. "Hey, maybe I will. You're a friend and he should treat you right." I had a hard time hearing words like that from him given his relationship problems, but it still made me smile. I turned again to leave but paused then.

"Yusuke?" The teen turned. He had started off as well and I found it strange that neither of us felt the need to say goodbye. "Before you go and do something stupid, tell Keiko where you're going."

He blinked before rolling his eyes and turning back around. I scowled and opened my mouth to chew him out for being hypocritical, but I saw his hand rise as he walked away to form a thumbs up.

I watched him turn the corner and disappear before I turned back around and headed into the restaurant, feeling satisfied.

Koenma was hiding in the back, in a window seat booth, eating some kind of ice-cream treat. I walked over without hesitation and slid into the empty bench, and took off my coat, shaking my hair out.

Before I could even give a greeting a waitress came over and set a strawberry sundae in front of me. I blinked and thanked her before giving the prince a sly look. He simply raised an eyebrow and gestured for me to have at it. I didn't need to be told twice.

"You know me well Koenma, thank you." The treat was cold on my tongue and I couldn't help but smile at the taste. He nodded his head sitting forward.

"You've been working for Spirit World for a long time Izumi, think nothing of it."

I nodded my head again, glancing at the bandana on his forehead. He looked pretty nice in human clothes. "So, I guess we should get down to business. I know you don't want to stay in one place too long. Not that I would tell your father where you are." I still found it hard to believe that Enma had banished his own son for doing what he thought was right.

The prince shook his head. "No, if he asks, you go ahead and tell him, I'll be long gone." I moved to protest but he held up a hand. "Izumi, you work for my father, and right now you and Botan are my only eyes and ears inside Spirit World. I don't want you to losing your job." I sighed, and took another bite of the ice cream, but made no move to disagree again. If that's how he wanted it, then I would have to let it be that way.

"Then why did you want to meet with me sir?"

I watched him as he finished his food, mulling over his thoughts before he finally sighed, and pushed the empty dish to the table's end. "I wanted to thank you." I raised my eyebrows, surprised. "My father's orders were to keep me safe, yet you saved Yusuke, and risked your life to try and stop Sensui. The Soul Detective was never meant to be put in the position you were in."

I rolled my eyes licking the spoon before setting it back in the bowl. "Koenma, you don't need to thank me. I would have done it either way. Yusuke is a friend, and this world is my home. I wasn't just going to stand there and buy you time to come up with some plan. I fought for my home, I have no regrets." I frowned thinking about how Yusuke had been fired as well, for 'being a dangerous monster'. "I doubt I'll be going back to my normal job anyway. Someone has to pick up the slack of the Spirit Detective. I hope it's the SDF honestly but..."

"I'm starting to wonder about my father in all honestly. If his rule is not become too narrow minded. Something has not felt right there for a while now." He paused before shaking his head. "A least you won't have to deal with him right away. Your final training is coming up, isn't it?"

I raised an eyebrow at the change of subject, but let it go. I was sure I'd find out at some point any way. Finished with my sundae, I slid the glass next to his and leaned back. "Yeah." I didn't really want to think about it. The whole idea of it worried me greatly, for many reasons.

"When are you leaving?"

"About a month after school begins, though I wanted be attending the new school year."

We sat in silence for a few minutes and I watched Koenma layout some cash for our food before he stood up. "If its any consolation Izumi, you are far stronger then I had ever thought you would be. If anyone can make it through this final stage it would be you."

I nodded my head, giving a weak smile and watched him turn and leave the diner. I waiting a few minutes, running my hand through my hair and fixing the clip that kept my bangs out of my face. Finally I got up and left as well, heading towards the supermarket.

_**. . . **_

The rain was back when I stepped outside of the market and I sighed, exasperated, before walking out into it, my hood up, and my arms weighted down with bags. The streets weren't as crowded now, the lunch rush over and people back at work, so the trip back was mostly quiet, except for a few short conversation with Kuronue.

"_I was going to play the violin today, I haven't in a while."_

"_There's no rule that says you can't play it indoors you know."_

"_I know, but I was hoping Hiei would show up. Maybe I could have questioned him about Kurama..."_

I felt Kuronue's frown as if it was imprinted into my brain _"I'm sure he'll come around Izumi."_

I didn't answer, just sighed and turned the corner and prepared to start the trek up the stairs. What I saw next to them stopped me cold in my tracks. Kurama was there, leaning on the wall next to the first flight of stairs, keeping dry under the overhang of the building. He was staring up at the sky, his eyes with a far away look in them, his hands stuffed into a trench coat.

"_Speak of the devil..."_

Kuronue snorted, and I could almost hear his eyes rolling. I started moving again, and then stopped a few feet from him. He blinked, hearing my foot steps in the puddles.

"Kurama... what are you doing here?" He smiled, pushing off from the wall, though his eyes looked wary.

"You're not the only one that knows where people live." I smiled slightly, and shook my head. "I was hoping we could talk. I also thought you might want this." He shifted pulling out something from under his coat. I couldn't help the startled, relieved look I got on my face when he showed me my music player. Grinning I walked forward and took it from his hands fighting the urge to croon. I had missed my music terribly; I'd almost bought a new player, but hadn't had the time.

"Sure. Come on, let's get inside." I didn't wait for a reply, just started up the stairs and tried a bit harder to not limp. It didn't work. My footsteps were left uneven, and I could hear him following at a much more even pace. Three flights later we were at my door and I set down the groceries to get my key and open it. "Come in." As I walked, I turned on lights and went into the kitchen to put the food away. I heard Kurama slipping off his shoes, while I hadn't even bothered. "Do you want something to drink?" I called, putting the music player on the counter.

"No, thank you." His voice was closer than I thought it would be. I glanced at him. He was in the hall watching me, and I smiled slightly before opening the fridge and putting stuff away. After I was done, I grabbed a soda and closed the door. He was still watching me, and I felt a bit unnerved, glancing around to make sure I'd gotten everything. Kuronue sighed, trying to ignore my frantic thoughts.

"So..." I shifted a bit before silently walking from the kitchen and leading him to the living room. There were boxes everywhere, and I still found it shocking how different the place looked with personal items on the walls, and books in the once vacant shelf. Since I'd gotten back I'd started embellishing the place, thought I wasn't quite sure why. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I…How are you doing?" For once I found myself annoyed with the fox demon. Had he really come all this way to just check on me? When I'd been in class the last few days… I opened my drink and took a swig of it, setting it down on the table in front of the couch.

"Well I'm not dying anymore." I muttered sighing as I looked at my hand almost seeing the ragged wound on it. "I'm pretty much back to normal. My leg's is still a bit tender, but that's about it."

Kurama nodded his head, shifting in front of me. I rubbed the back of my neck, running my fingers through my hair as I sat down on the couch and looked at him, taking a deep breath.

"If you don't want to talk about it, then please let me say something." I watched his eyebrows pull together, flustered, then slowly, he nodded, his eyes never leaving mine. I shifted, leaning forward and putting my arms on my knees, hands clasped together. "We never got to talk about what happened that night, and I know that no amount of apologies will ever make up for lying to you. It's just become such a habit. I feel like my entire life has become one huge secret." I looked down closing my eyes. "Kuronue wanted to wait, he thought it would make things more difficult, and I told him I was fine with that. I shouldn't have said that."

"_Izumi..."_

"_Shhh..._"

I heard movement; footsteps moving a bit closer, and then something warm touched my locked hands. I jerked my head up and was met with green eyes. Kurama was sitting on the small table in front of me, his hand covering mine.

"You don't need to keep apologizing. I realized I was holding a grudge for something I would have likely done. I wish I'd gotten a chance to tell you before now. It didn't really sink in until what I saw in the caves."

I bit my lip, memories of that horrible battle flashing back to me. What must he think of me now after seeing what he saw? "You must think I'm some kind of monster." His hand squeezed mine tighter.

"No. I was surprised. I hadn't expected you to act as you did in battle, you remind me a lot of Kuronue, and it was like the flip a coin. You're smart to not let your emotions lead you."

"He learned that from you, you know." I muttered looking at our hands. "He learned a lot from you back then..." I could see the bat demon's memories in that moment, see him and Kurama laughing and on the job. They were like brothers, best friends, what it must have done to Kurama to leave him there that day…

"How does that work?" I looked up at him and smiled slightly. He was curious as always.

"He sees and hears what I do as long as I wear the pendant. We talk often." He hummed, nodding his head.

"But no, I don't think you're a monster Izumi. I think you're brave and cunning. You do what you have to in order to win. Traits I wish Yusuke had." I snorted at such a comment, gently pulling my hands away so I could get another sip of my drink. As I swallowed I mulled over what he had said.

"If that's true… then why did you avoid me this week?" The question slipped out before I could stop it, and I saw him shift uneasily on the table. Scolding myself quietly I looked at the can in my hands glad that Kuronue was staying quiet.

"I didn't know what to say to you, how to approach you again." I glanced at him. His eyes were focused on the sky outside the window as he spoke. "The last time we had spoken you'd been so brutally hurt, your life teetering on the edge." I watched quietly as his face contorted into a scowl. "When we made it back to the cave and I saw that SDF over you like you were some threat…" He took an audible breath in through his nose. "It took everything I had not to kill him."

I stared at him for a moment, slightly shocked by his words, yet not at the same time. It was the same SDF who'd killed him before. Slowly I reached out and brushed the back of my fingers over his arm. "I guess it did look pretty bad didn't it? Shun-jun and I haven't ever gotten along." When his scowl only deepened I tried again. "They wouldn't have hurt me. I had threatened to get in their way if they didn't wait to seal the portal until after everyone was back. They were just going to restrain me." We sat in silence for a while and I wondered if I had only made things worse. What should I do now? Slowly I pulled my hand away again, thinking maybe I should go fix some dinner. Kurama's hand caught it before I even got the change to stand and he turned my palm over to look at it.

"After you passed out again, I couldn't stop looking at your hand. I had grabbed it and you didn't curl your fingers in reflex. I kept thinking about how much you used your hands and if the damage was unreparable." He closed his eyes and brought my hand to his forehead. I couldn't stop the flush that spread across my face, but at least I ignored Kuronue's grumbles for the most part. "I felt too guilty to talk to you at school. Everyone had been injured but everything had healed quickly. I couldn't think of what to say…"

I frowned, wondering how in the world he'd felt as if any of it had been his fault, but from Kuronue's memories and my own observations I knew he often put everything on his shoulders. "So what made you change your mind then?"

He lifted his head and looked at me, smiling slightly. "Yesterday, when I saw you playing the violin, your hand was moving just fine over the strings, and you were smiling. It was like you'd simply left the entire event behind you, and you were completely fine."

"Hmm." I shifted before slowly curling my fingers around his hand. "There's not much that time distortion can't fix." I quipped. "And as you can see, I'm perfectly fine just like you said. Dwelling on it won't help anyone, you included."

He smiled shaking his head slightly. "I suppose you're right." We sat there, content for a little while, our hands intertwined. Truthfully I wouldn't have minded staying like that forever. As he sat, Kurama finally looked around the room, taking in the boxes scattered about."Are you unpacking, or packing up?" I looked around as well before shrugging my shoulders.

"A bit of both. I never really got settled here. I'm not sure why, I just couldn't do it. But when I was in that cave, laying on the floor I kept thinking about the day I died and how I couldn't just waste this new life any more."

"Will you ever tell me about that day?" Ah, there's that curious streak again. I laughed slightly shaking my head.

"Someday. Not now, not when it would be leaving you with a bad taste in your mouth. I don't want that to be our last conversation for a while…" I saw his eyes widen as he connected the dots of what I'd said earlier.

"You're leaving?" His voice held an edge of sadness to in.

"Just for a while. I had to move up my final training step because of the fact that I broke a seal too soon."

I watched his face and I almost saw that night reflected back in his eyes. What was it like for him when he'd coming running back to find me chocking on my own blood? I couldn't even begin to imagine such a thing.

"I see. When are you leaving then?"

I gave him a weak smile. "I'll be leaving a month after the new school year starts. I won't be attending I'm afraid. I'd been hoping to at least get my degree but I suppose it doesn't matter much…" I took a deep breath wondering if I should really tell him what I had been thinking all day. What Koenma had left me to mull over. "It makes me wonder what I'm leaving behind here. I had wanted something to grasp on to so that I might have more hope in … surviving this challenge in front of me."

I felt his entire body seize up though I was only in contact with his hand. I guess I should have expected as much after dropping something like that on to the fly. "What are you talking back?" His voice was too stricken for me to have the nerve to look up at his face. I knew there was no turning back now. I'd already taken the dive, now I just had to ready myself for the water. I took in a deep breath before I started explaining.

"The final preparation for the last seal takes about two years if all goes as planned. Once it's done, Soul Detectives have use of 100 percent of their partner's demonic energy. Raw energy that would kill a normal human, mind you." I looked up at him briefly, looking at his expressionless mask and sighed. "Didn't you wonder Kurama, how my job has only been around for a few decades and yet I am the fifth one?"

A flash of bewilderment passed over him, he hadn't thought about that at all. "I assumed they had died. You said that the first two died from overdoses of demonic energy."

"Oh they did, I wasn't lying about that. But… these seals, they aren't perfect Kurama. I… lied to you, there haven't been four before me, there have been five." I sighed, "I just didn't want to think about what happened to her…"

"Tell me." I closed my eyes.

"She was my master's first student. I don't know her name, Koenma wouldn't tell me and I can't bring myself to ask Kyo. She did fine with all the seals, trained hard, got to ninety percent just fine. Then the final stage came. She started the two year training session, and was ready for the seal to come down." I stared at our hands again; he was gripping mine so hard I was loosing feeling in it, yet I couldn't bear to pull away. "The seal came down and… the next day she was dead." I felt tears sting in my eyes. "It all happened so fast, her partner's energy destroyed her spirit energy almost instantly and then started eating away at her life energy. Botan said she was in so much agony that the spirit she went to retrieve was still acting like it was alive. She was stuck in those moments of pain." I shifted a bit blinking rapidly. "Eventually they fixed her, and Koenma let her soul rest in piece but…"

"Maybe it wasn't a long enough period of time." His voice held an edge to it that I couldn't quite understand. I shook my head.

"No. My master did fine, as did the detective after the girl. There was nothing more that could be done, it just… happened. Koenma told me once that it's like catching the flu, that your body either takes in the new demonic energy and adapts or the body rejects it and fights back which gets you sick and eventually kills you. Taking off the pendant won't work either, I thought I might, but once the damage is done…" I took in a shaky breath before finally looking at him again. He was staring as me with worried, aching eyes, as if he'd already lost me. Though I guess he'd seen me at death's door twice already. And suddenly as I looked at him my heart jumped into my throat and things came out in a wild burst. "I'm sorry Kurama. I thought about not telling you, about hoping for the best but… I couldn't do it; I care about you too much to just disappear."

"Izumi…"

"I don't know if I'll be coming back and I thought you should know that. I thought you should know because it wouldn't be fair."

"Izumi please just-"

"I just want you to know that if I don't come back, that you mean a great deal to me, even if y-" The world stopped spinning. The clock stopped it's ticking and my breath locked in place some where deep in my lungs as I sat wide eyed staring at Kurama and how he'd cut me off. He was kissing me. Good god he was kissing me.

Kuronue growled quietly some where in the recesses of my mind but it was drowned out by my own frazzled thoughts. How many times had I thought about this, dreamed about this? A wave of emotion crashed over me and I let my eyes flutter shut and responded with just as much force.

He pulled away too quickly for my likely, but just barely enough so that I could breath. When I opened my eyes again, his locked me in a fiercer gaze then I thought possible. "You will not give up on yourself before it has even begun. You will survive this because I will not see you in such a state again. Do you understand?" I sighed.

"I can't promise that-"

"Do you understand?"

His voice was almost a growl and his hand had pulled away from mine and now both were gripping my shoulders. I swallowed a lump, finding it hard to go against him in anyway and so simply nodded my head slightly.

His lips were on mine before I could even take in another breath and I closed my eyes again, quickly responding in earnest. My arms locked around his neck and I felt a slow trickle as the tears I had in my eyes escaped.

I didn't know what was to come next, I couldn't even think about it in those moments. All I knew was that time stopped for a brief moment for me, and in that stillness I found a sanctuary that I hadn't realized I had been looking for.


End file.
